Miracle Lover
by DragonGirl135
Summary: "I personally don't believe in falling in love." "So you would condemn yourself to loneliness because of your past? Noble, but foolish, Ushijima." An inside look at the life of Ushijima Wakatoshi and the girl who would eventually bring a smile on the Miracle Boy's face. EDIT: UPDATE ON 6/28!
1. Elevators

Ushijima Wakatoshi walked back to the student dorms of Shiratorizawa Academy after his night jog that he started earlier in the evening. As he walked the school grounds, Wakatoshi realized that once tomorrow morning came, it would be his final year of high school. It would be his last time wearing the Shiratorizawa uniform this year and playing with his team before going off to university. There would be no more Tendou and the team; no more dormitory life or Washijo-sensei at all. Change was coming and Wakatoshi needed to be ready as his future was quickly approaching.

As the Super Ace made it into his building and entered the elevator, he could feel the exhaustion of his jog ready to hit him. Wakatoshi craved his bed and hoped to get a good night's sleep before Tendou woke him up tomorrow morning before the opening ceremony. The elevator doors were about to close but they suddenly retracted as a dark-haired girl quickly slid in to get inside at the last moment. The girl fell to the ground as her body hit the wall and the weight of her bag fell on top of her.

"You've got to be kidding me." The girl said as she groaned in pain from the force of her fall. Wakatoshi offered the girl his hand to help her up and she blushed in embarrassment when she realized her fall was caught by him. She took his hand and he picked her up as she rearranged herself and her belongings. Wakatoshi pressed the button to his floor and the girl's when she told him what floor she stayed on. As the elevator rose slowly to their respective floors, Wakatoshi observed the girl next to him.

The most defining feature of the girl was her height. She was tall, even beating Yamagata in height who was the shortest out of all the third-years now. Her long, dark-brown hair that was tied into a high ponytail, but it seemed to be a bit wet. She was slightly pale, but she had bright silver eyes and wore a purple tracksuit with accents that covered her slim, yet curvy body. Feeling his stare on her, the girl's silver eyes met Wakatoshi's olive ones.

"I apologize if my staring made you uncomfortable." Wakatoshi said, hoping his words calmed the girl.

The girl smiled lightly, as she acknowledged the Super Ace. "I don't find your stares uncomfortable, Ushijima-kun." Wakatoshi's eyes widened at the girl's bold words and it seemed that she understood as a blush instantly appeared on her face, even the tip of her ears turned bright red.

"I mean, it's not like I found it unwelcoming." The girl must've realized the wrong meaning of her words and attempted to recover. "I mean your eyes are nice, so you could continue to stare at me all you want. That would be quite perverted of you, so – "

Wakatoshi's eyes widened comically, even his mouth opened slightly in shock. The girl was just a blushing mess as she held her head in embarrassment.

"Just kill me now, please." The girl finally said in resignation.

"That's a request I would have to decline." Wakatoshi spoke as his stoic façade returned. "Killing you would be quite messy and wouldn't work out for either of us."

The girl just stared at him in shock before a laugh erupted from her mouth. She was laughing so hard, he was surprised that he didn't hear complaints from other students as the elevator passed through various floors of the dormitory.

"You might be the Great Ace, but you're quite funny, Ushijima-kun." The girl said. The elevator dinged open and the girl quickly made her way out. She turned around and offered Wakatoshi a smile as a way of saying goodnight. Wakatoshi nodded as a reply and the elevator doors closed. As it made its way to his floor, Wakatoshi allowed himself a smile to the events that occurred in the elevator, enjoying how his night took a different turn for the first time, despite his strict schedule.

The elevator opened and Wakatoshi quickly made his way to his room as he unlocked the door and went inside to finally get ready for bed. He quickly took his shower and went to bed, but the thought of the girl lingered in the back of his mind once he fell asleep.

* * *

 **The next morning. . .**

Wakatoshi woke up to the sound of voices and noise outside his door. Getting out of bed, he quickly got himself ready for the day as he did his usual morning routine. As he finished putting his jacket on, the sound of banging against his door suddenly filled the room, but the Ace already knew who it was behind the door.

Wakatoshi opened his door to see a smirking Tendou Satori outside with his hand raised in the air, poised to bang on the Super Ace's door once again. Wakatoshi simply shook his head before he locked his door and looked at the other figures behind Tendou to see Semi rolling his eyes and Reon smiling at the middle blocker's antics. Wakatoshi nodded in greeting before he led the group down the stairs and towards the cafeteria on the main floor for breakfast. They needed to eat before the opening ceremony, after all, it was their last year of high school. Wakatoshi turned his head slightly to hear the conversation of Tendou and the others, tuning out the other voices of students that were around them headed in the same direction.

"We're third years now, can you believe it!?" Tendou shouted, his excitement evident from the eager tone of his voice. "It's our last year together and this is when I'll leave my mark for everyone to know that I survived three years at Shiratorizawa."

"I'm surprised you've made it this far." Semi said, doubt clearly laced in his words. "I was actually surprised you passed the Foreign Languages exam. Didn't you bomb almost all of the tests and rarely did the homework?"

"He did it on purpose, didn't you figure that out?" Reon asked the setter, wondering how Semi didn't catch on to Tendou's schemes during their second year. "Tendou purposely failed his exams to get Ichinose-san to tutor him in English last year. They went out on a few dates and then he broke up with her."

"Eh!?" Wakatoshi frowned, remembering the dark-haired girl who dated his friend for at least a month until their untimely breakup. It was right before the Interhigh and Tendou's whining angered the coaches to the point that Tendou was banned from coming to practice just to spare everyone a migraine. The only reason Wakatoshi clearly remembered that month was the black eye Tendou received from his ex-girlfriend which affected his play, riling up Aoba Josai's middle blockers to taunt his friend and almost cause a fight on the court. The amount of screaming both coaches did still give him a headache whenever he thought about last year.

"For someone so smart, you're pretty slow to the game Semisemi." Tendou said, purposefully riling up the hotheaded setter so early in the morning. "I passed and I'm still here."

"Unfortunately." Semi growled, eager to smack the middle blocker over the head. If only he didn't have to reach up to do that, it would spare him the humiliation.

"Let's just calm down. . ." Reon spoke, not wanting the two players to be at each other's throats before practice started in the afternoon. Wakatoshi silently thanked Reon for speaking up, not having the energy to deal with his friends before the day officially began.

Wakatoshi and the others eventually made their way to the cafeteria within the dormitory. Everything about Shiratorizawa was top-knotch: the facilities, the food, the uniforms. Everything. The large cafeteria was filled with students who sat at the various tables eating breakfast as quickly as possible while others simply waited to reunite with friends they didn't see over vacation. Pictures of student activities lined the wall while the school motto, Intense Force, was painted in a purple script that lined the walls.

"it's Yamagata and Soekawa!" Tendou suddenly shouted. The four volleyball players turned to see their fellow third years and teammates sitting at a table talking. The libero and vice-captain looked up when hearing their names called and shook their heads, not surprised at the redhead who would attract attention to the volleyball players.

Before Tendou could say or do anything else, the scent of various foods wafted in the air, causing the four of them to focus on their original purpose for coming to the dining hall. When the four of them got their food, they joined their friends at their table, immediately sitting down and taking a bite of their chosen dishes. As they ate, Semi brought up Tendou's terrible dating habits once again.

"I still can't believe you did all of that just for a date with Ichinose." Semi and the rest of them knew that if they kept count of all the girls that Tendou dated, they would be sitting in the cafeteria for the rest of their lives. "Why didn't you just ask her out like a normal human being?"

Tendou was about to open his mouth, but Yamagata quickly cut the middle blocker off. "That would imply Tendou would have to be normal." His comment earned laughter from the boy's sans Wakatoshi who frowned at Tendou's actions from last year.

Tendou stuck his tongue out at the libero but Yamagata just sent a cocky smirk in return. "Well excuse me for trying to explore the beautiful sea of women that Shiratorizawa offers." Tendo said, caring less of what his dating habits did to his reputation. "We should care less for my dating and onto Wakatoshi's!"

The boys turned to Wakatoshi who simply raised an eyebrow, wondering why his friend was always obsessed with the idea of him in a romantic relationship.

Shiratorizawa Academy was one of the many top schools in Japan where many future graduates succeeded in their chosen fields. It had a strict curriculum and rules that were expected to be followed as most of the students that graduated always went to university, got job offers immediately after high school, or played sports professionally. The only way to get into the school was to pass the entrance exam that was always difficult. Even if one passed it, you needed to have some connections that would solidify your attendance at Shiratorizawa. The school has numerous sponsors that supplied the various clubs and organizations with heavy amounts of money that seemed to get larger each passing year. Almost all the clubs went to their national competitions, placing in the Top 10. Most of the students that went to Shiratorizawa were either brilliant in their academics, absurdly strong in sports, or ridiculously wealthy.

Wakatoshi fell into all three categories and he devoted his time to his academics and sports very seriously. The Super Ace was aiming to make it on Japan's National Volleyball Team and that was a goal from childhood he took to heart.

"Why are you bringing up this topic again, Tendou?" Wakatoshi asked, wondering if his friend would ever leave him alone on the idea of him dating. "You already know how I feel about dating in school."

As usual, Tendou didn't care enough to stop pestering Wakatoshi for details about his non-existent love life. "Have you ever talked to a girl that wasn't on the Girls' Volleyball Team or a classmate?"

Knowing that the middle blocker would harass him until he got some answer, Wakatoshi recalled the events that happened last night in the elevator and the dark brunette who left quite the impression.

"I talked to a girl last night, we were in the elevator and she said some interesting things."

Wakatoshi's words caused the others to look up at him in shock. The five of them knew Wakatoshi was a stoic volleyball idiot whose personal life was still an enigma to his friends and teammates, but they've never assumed he would go out of his way to talk and create a conversation with anyone that wasn't themselves. Especially with some girl they didn't know about!

"Who is she!?" Tendou shouted. He stood up, causing his chair to hit a nearby girl that unfortunately crossed paths with the hyper middle blocker. She gasped in shock before moving with her friends that followed her quickly, cursing Tendou under their breath.

"Tendou, you're drawing attention to the six of us!" Semi reprimanded him, but Tendou didn't care. He sat down, but his entire body was shaking with anticipation. His best friend was finally going to start dating!

"Wakatoshi, do you know the girl's name?" Soekawa asked, his curiosity was clearly shown, but he wasn't as eccentric like Tendou.

"No." Wakatoshi said. "I didn't get the chance to ask her name." Wakatoshi knew that his friends wouldn't let this go, especially Tendou.

"Well if she was in this building, it means she's a third year!" Yamagata said. The libero usually wasn't one to meddle unless something truly peaked his interest, and it seemed that the possible chance of Wakatoshi getting a girlfriend interested him.

"We can search for your true love, Wakatoshi-kun!" Tendou exclaimed, his body was wiggling in a creepy way to those who didn't know the middle blocker, but to the others, he was just being Tendou. "Was she pretty?"

Was she pretty? Wakatoshi wasn't a vain person who believed a person's looks was the only thing that mattered, but the girl did leave an impression on him. The girl's height was a noticeable factor of course, but silver eyes and long dark brown waves that stood out against her creamy skin seemed to stick out in his mind. Well, yes then, she was pretty.

"There are two other dormitories that are used for housing third years, so it doesn't mean she necessarily lives in this one." Soekawa argued, trying to think of his Captain's mystery girl from all sides. "She could be using her friend's ID and gotten access to the building."

As the boys argued on Wakatoshi's mystery girl, the Ace himself just sat and ate the rest of his breakfast as his friends attempted to make reason of the entire situation at hand. Although he cared for his friends and enjoyed their company, Wakatoshi didn't like the way that his friends, especially Tendou, attempted to convince him that this girl was his possible soulmate.

"I don't have time to date, I'm focused on volleyball." Wakatoshi said, earning frowns from his friends. Tendou was about to protest but the firm look Wakatoshi gave them made him shut up. When finished with breakfast, everyone got up along with the rest of the students in the dorms cafeteria, making the trek across the school grounds to attend their last opening ceremony of their high school careers.


	2. Meddling

Shiratorizawa Academy was filled to the brim with students and faculty members. First years were attempting to reinvent themselves from their middle school pasts, from changing their looks to creating cliques. Second years talked about their break, while at the same time, trying to find new things that would make their resume stand out against their peers. Third years were looking towards their life after high school, already talking about exams for universities on the first day of classes. Faculty members talked about lesson plans and exam season, already gearing up to whip their students into shape.

"It's over!" Tendou shouted. His long arms stretched above his head, causing his white jacket to have some wrinkles and creases.

"We still have homeroom, the Involvement Fair, and then class." Wakatoshi said. "Don't forget about practice as well."

"Don't be such a downpour, Wakatoshi-kun."

"I apologize, but there's no way I could possibly create rain."

Tendou just shook his head at his friend. "Oh, Wakatoshi."

The two volleyball players had walked out of the opening ceremony when it came to end, but were separated from their friends and teammates when the crowds of students jammed together to get out of the main building where the ceremony had taken place. Wakatoshi and Tendou were headed to their table at the Involvement Fair, ignoring the large boards where their class assignments would be at. Luckily for them, Yunohama had taken pictures of the class assignments for the volleyball team and sent it to his upperclassmen.

Wakatoshi had pulled out his phone, looking at his class assignment. Tendou, being nosy as always, peeked at his friend's phone.

"You have Hayato in your class this time, at least you won't be alone!" Tendou spoke.

"That's true, but there'll be little time to play." Wakatoshi said. The volleyball ace was already thinking about the assignments and projects he would have to plan around volleyball.

"You guys are in a college prep class, how boring."

"It's essential for our future, Tendou." Tendou pouted at his friend's words, but didn't say anything else. Wakatoshi and Tendou continued to walk the grounds until they got to their table at the Involvement Fair. Reon and Semi were already there, setting up their tent and placing some materials on the table. Jin, on the other hand was on the ground looking through a cardboard box. When Jin looked up, he gave a nod in greeting.

"Is everything going fine?" Wakatoshi asked. He saw a frown on his Vice Captain's face, wondering what could upset him this early in the day.

"The box didn't have the registration forms; do you know if Coach gave them to you?"

Wakatoshi shook his head. "No, but I can check the office if you guys can handle some of the students."

"I'll come with you!" Tendou shouted. He was about to run around and follow his Captain, but Jin grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't even think about not trying to help." Jin said. A smile graced his face, but it sent chills down his spine. "Do you want a hundred serves plus the additional practice for today?"

"So mean, Jin-kun." Wakatoshi didn't bother to look back at his teammates, knowing Jin and the others would control Tendou's eccentric habits. Although, Wakatoshi hoped Tendou didn't scare off any new recruits for the volleyball team.

Wakatoshi decided to jog towards the main building as he saw the hub of students heading towards the Involvement Fair. When he got inside, he let out a breath of relief knowing that the halls weren't too crowded since most of the student body was outside. The halls buzzed with activity as he noticed some girls huddled in a corner, gossiping about possible rivals. He saw some guys grouped together, making a crude joke that made Wakatoshi frown as he passed them. Others lingered about and talked with friends or looked at notice boards that held information about future tests and events at Shiratorizawa.

Wakatoshi walked up a few flights of stairs before heading towards the Sports office where all the coaches were located at. He was about to knock on the door and make himself known, but he felt someone staring hard at him. Wakatoshi turned around to see a group of girls standing close together. There were five of them, all staring wide-eyed at the volleyball ace. Wakatoshi hoped that they wouldn't confess to him, as it freaked him out how girls believed they were in love with him or others just by first glance.

"I told you that's him!" the lead girl said. Her short dark curls and her petite body didn't seem threatening at all, but the other four girls stood behind her, listening eagerly and nodding their heads vigorously.

"Do you have any business with me?" Wakatoshi asked. He needed to check if the forms were in the office and didn't have time to be stopped by a group of fangirls. When they didn't respond, he turned around to knock on the door and enter.

The Sports Office held all the coaches for Shiratorizawa Academy. It was set up like the Faculty Office, a large room with numerous desks that contained books, videos, and documents, but the Sports Office also contained the documents on rival teams and the files on possible sponsorships for the young athletes. None of the coaches were in the office but Wakatoshi still went on. He closed the door behind him and went straight to his coach's desk, grabbing the forms and some pens as well. Wakatoshi left immediately, taking a different route just in case those girls were outside waiting for him.

The Involvement Fair was completely crowded now with students filling each part of the lawn. Wakatoshi jogged as the voices of numerous clubs attempted to rally new members for their clubs and organizations.

" _If you like to dance, join the Dance team!"_

" _Join the Culinary club!"_

" _If you care about school conduct and rules, join the Disciplinary Committee!"_

" _Join Shiratorizawa's Swimming Club!"_

The shouts of all the clubs were nothing new to him at all. In fact, Wakatoshi welcomed it. The excitement and the nervousness in the air gave him a thrill, reminding him of his first year at Shiratorizawa. Wakatoshi could hear Tendou's voice as he got closer to his table for the volleyball club.

". . . we get tons of sponsors each year!" Tendou shouted. "We also have plenty of fangirls, so why wouldn't you want to join us?"

Wakatoshi shook his head, already exhausted at Tendou's craziness and the day wasn't over with yet. Jin and Reon were busy talking to some possible members while Semi was showing a previous match on the tablet in his hands to other possible members.

"I don't think they want to hear about fangirls, Tendou." Wakatoshi said. When he spoke, gasps came from all the possible recruits. Instantly, a few stepped back, but others held their ground while addressing the great ace of Shiratorizawa. Wakatoshi gave the forms to Jin who started to pass them out to the boys crowded around their table.

"Ushijima Wakatoshi-san." A guy said. Wakatoshi looked at the guy in front of him. He was tall, but not tall enough to surpass his own height. His black-colored bowl cut was the first thing that stood out to him. Wakatooshi had seen many hairstyles from teammates and rivals alike, but this one was quite interesting. His dark brown eyes burned with a passion that made him seem like a wild animal that was begging to be released from his cage.

"Yes?" Wakatoshi asked.

"I'm Goshiki Tsutomu, a first-year. I play as a Wing Spiker and I'm 181.5 centimeters. I will prove to you that I'll be the Ace!" Goshiki said.

Gasps were heard from those all around the table. The entirety of Shiaratorizawa Academy knew that the Men's Volleyball Club prided themselves on being the best, especially when their Captain is one of the top players in the country and recognized greatly by sponsors with all the wins they've gotten over the past generation. Wakatoshi ignored the whispers from other students and the stares from his teammates as they wondered what he was going to do or say.

"Good luck with that." Wakatoshi said. "Soekawa Jin is the Vice-Captain holding the registration form. Write your information and meet the team after classes today."

Goshiki's mouth fell open in shock, not expecting the words that just came out of his idol's mouth. Laughter erupted from the third years as they soaked up Goshiki's reaction, enjoying how the overconfident boy was blindsided by their Captain. Jin walked over to Goshiki and gave him a registration form.

"That wasn't what you were expecting, right?" Jin asked the first year.

"Not at all, Soekawa-senpai." Goshiki said. He immediately took the registration form and filled it out, handing it back to the Vice-Captain.

"Wakatoshi says what's on his mind without dressing up his words or sugarcoating them." Jin said. He looked over Goshiki's form and nodded in approval. "Wakatoshi always speaks the truth."

Goshiki nodded and joined the other first-years who flushed in excitement when talking to their seniors. While Jin did most of the talking, Wakatoshi was distracted when a group of tall girls passed by their booth, reminding him of the girl he met in the elevator.

"Is Wakatoshi-kun staring at a girl?" Tendou whispered. He wiggled his body and chuckled, which caused some of the first-years to stare at him in shock. Jin told them to ignore the crazy middle blocker, but gave a look to Reon to handle Tendou. Reon pulled Tendou towards the back of the tent and away from the first years.

"Don't bring the girl up Tendou, we don't want to bother Wakatoshi." Reon warned his friend.

"Come on!" Tendou said. "You know Wakatoshi likes this girl, so we have to find her!"

"You know he's a volleyball idiot." Reon let out a sigh of frustration as his usual good mood fell when he felt a headache was coming on. "If you try to force him into doing something he doesn't have any interest in, he'll get angry."

"We've never seen Wakatoshi angry." Tendou reasoned. "Also, Wakatoshi's looking for this girl on his own."

"Just because he's looking at every other girl that passes, doesn't mean anything." Reon hissed, his anger slowly spilling out. "Do you really want to be the test subject for Wakatoshi's anger?"

Reon left the middle blocker to his own thoughts as he walked up to help answer questions that any first year would have about the team. Tendou was oddly quiet as he watched Wakatoshi speak to Goshiki, but Tendou could tell Wakatoshi's attention was off somewhere else. The bells started to ring, signaling the start of homeroom as students started to head back to the main building.

Wakatoshi and Jin collected the registration forms and left to drop them off at the Sports Office while Tendou, Reon, and Semi packed up the table and tent, leaving it on the ground for the staff to come and grab it as they walked to their homerooms. Luckily for the middle blocker, he didn't share a class with any of his teammates. As Tendou walked inside his class, he found a seat in the back near the windows. It gave him a good view of the campus and a nice spot to sleep. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Hayato.

 _ **From: Tendou**_

 _ **To: Hayato**_

 _ **I have a marvelous idea!**_

 _ **From: Hayato  
To: Tendou**_

 _ **The last time you had a marvelous idea, I got food poisoning.**_

 _ **From: Tendou**_

 _ **To: Hayato**_

 _ **That was not my fault! Anyway, let's find Wakatoshi's girlfriend.**_

Hayato looked up from his phone to see Wakatoshi writing in his purple notebook meant for the volleyball team. A smile graced the libero's face as he saw his friend probably write notes on his impressions of the first years that came to the Involvement Fair, assessing their skills from what he was told. Feeling a stare on his body, Wakatoshi turned around to find Hayato looking at him. Wakatoshi sent a questioning glance towards his friend, but Hayato just shook his head. Wakatoshi returned to his notes as Hayato returned to his phone.

 _ **From: Hayato**_

 _ **To: Tendou**_

 _ **Let's say we do this. . .**_

 _ **From: Tendou**_

 _ **To: Hayato**_

 _ **YES!**_

 _ **From: Hayato**_

 _ **To: Tendou**_

 _ **We must tell the others, that's the only way.**_

Tendou gulped at his screen, knowing the trouble he would get in with Reon and Jin-kun when they found out he planned to do this. Tendou's thumbs hovered above his phone, but he shrugged his shoulders as he started to type.

 _ **From: Tendou**_

 _ **To: Hayato**_

 _ **Go for it.**_

Tendou quickly put his phone on silent, knowing the amount of angry texts he'll get from his teammates would come almost immediately, after Hayato sent a text to the others. Luckily for him, his teacher decided to walk right then. She placed her books and files onto her desk and looked up at her students.

"You may address me as Amano-sensei." She looked at her students with a smile. "This will be your last year at Shiratorizawa, so I hope to leave you with knowledge that will be used after your high school careers. Let's begin."

* * *

Tendou walked out of his class with a headache, not eager to learn anything ever since he came back to the dorms for the start of his third year. He hummed a song as he walked up a few flights of stairs to get to Wakatoshi and Reon's classroom, knowing that the boys would be waiting for him before they made their way down to the dining hall for lunch. Tendou heard a few whispers from girls in corners that contained his name, sending them a flashy smile which caused them to blush. When he made his way to Wakatoshi and Reon's class, the entire team was waiting on him.

Wakatoshi, Reon, Jin, Semi, and Hayato had frowns on their faces as the middle blocker approached Wakatoshi's desk. Even Kenjirou and Taichi were present, but they had a look of confusion, wondering what was going on.

"You have an extra one hundred serves waiting for you, Tendou." Jin spoke. Wakatoshi nodded in agreement as he stood up and pushed his chair in.

"We need to go to lunch since we won't have another chance to eat until practice." Wakatoshi said. He walked out of the classroom, leading the others to trail after their Captain. Kenjirou and Taichi were at the rear of the pack, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Does Tendou-san ever learn to stop getting in trouble?" Kenjirou asked. The setter frowned as he heard Tendou attempt to reason with Jin, but he wouldn't budge.

"I think the day Tendou decides to not meddle with things, is the day when we should be afraid." Taichi said.

"Agreed."


	3. Interesting

A/N: Thank you to those who followed and favorited _Miracle Lover._ There are barely any stories that touch on Wakatoshi-kun, so i'm glad you guys are checking it out. This chapter is three times longer than the others, so I hope you enjoy it. Unfortunately, I won't be updating again until next week soo make sure to follow to get the alerts when the next chapter comes out. Enjoy!

* * *

Wakatoshi bit into his onigiri as himself and the team ate lunch in one of the many large dining halls at school. The boys were lucky to grab a table on the first day due to the underclassmen swarming all around, trying to find their 'place' at Shiratorizawa. Tendou was speaking on his favorite idol, but no one was responding, too focused on their food and tryouts for the team that would happen after class today.

"Tendou, why are you so eager to talk about your idol?" Shirabu asked. He popped a piece of his karaage into his mouth. "She's just some girl – "

Tendou shook his head. "She's not just any girl, right Wakatoshi-kun?"

Wakatoshi sighed as he turned to his friend with a pointed look. Reon and the other third years shook their heads while Kenjiro and Taichi shared a look of confusion.

"I don't think this is the most appropriate place to talk about he,r Tendou." Wakatoshi said.

"Her?" Taichi and Kenjiro asked in unison.

"Come on, Wakatoshi!" Tendou said. He waved his spoon in the air, getting the team's attention. "Our kouhai deserve to know."

"That's Wakatoshi's decision, not yours." Jin warned. He gave the middle blocker a look, but Tendou ignored him. "You already got one hundred serves waiting for you, don't make us add more to it."

"Providing Tendou with more punishment won't make him stop asking, Jin." Wakatoshi said.

"Is someone going to tell us what's going on, or do we have to guess for ourselves?" Kenjirou asked.

Semi pointed his spoon at the setter. "Patience, don't you have any of that?"

"Not where you're concerned." Kenjiro spoke out.

"Why you little. . ." Semi started, but Reon cleared his throat loudly, a warning for the both of them to stop their bickering.

Wakatoshi knew this bickering would continue, probably into practice if he didn't do anything at all. He drank some of his water before placing it back onto the table. It made a noise that focused all the player's attention to him. Wakatoshi turned to Taichi and Kenjiro, whose eyes widened at his gesture. As the table quieted down, Wakatoshi finally spoke.

"I met a girl." The Ace said.

Kenjiro's fork dropped while Taichi's mouth fell open, both players in complete shock at their Captain's words. They knew Wakatoshi always tells the truth with no other meaning behind his words. They knew their Captain had plenty of fangirls, but he didn't care for them as he was constantly focused on volleyball. Wakatoshi waited for his friends to calm down, but his eyes shifted around the dining hall for that familiar brown hair. When Wakatoshi turned back to his team, Tendou had a smug smile on his face while the others were just shocked at his action.

"Where?" Kenjiro asked. The setter desperately wanted to know about Wakatoshi's mystery girl, but failed to reign in his shock.

"In the elevator at the dorm last night." Wakatoshi said. The Ace didn't know anything about this girl, but something about her seemed interesting that just stuck with him. Wakatoshi had gotten a good look at her, but whenever he saw a girl that somehow resembled her in the slightest, it wasn't her at all. His thoughts were of this brown-haired girl, yet his goals for life were of volleyball and his father.

"You must really like her if you can't stop thinking about her." Yamagata said.

"I don't know her, so how could I like her?" Tendou sighed at his friends words, patting his houlder lightly at his lack of understanding at the simplest social cues.

"Hayato means that you must romantically like her, Wakatoshi-kun." Tendou smirked. "Does your heart flutter when you think of her?"

A frown came upon Wakatoshi's face. "No." The others looked at him in shock, looking at one another at his words.

Taichi tilted his head in confusion. "So if you don't like her romantically, why is she on your mind?"

Wakatoshi looked at all his friend's before answering Taichi's question. "She's interesting." Before Wakatoshi could say anything else, his stomach growled lightly which he frowned at. He got up to get some more food and took requests from the guys who purposely ordered to stall the Ace from coming back to the table quickly. When Wakatoshi was far enough, Kenjiro spoke.

"Do you think Ushijima-san knows what he's doing?" Everyone paused at the setter's words, trying to find a good answer to that, yet they didn't know what to say to such a question. Reon clapped his hands together to get their attention focused onto him.

"Wakatoshi is a volleyball idiot." Reon said, as the others immediately nodded to that that. "I think he's trying to figure it out himself whatever he feels."

"I'm just worrying if he'll get hurt by trying to figure out whatever it is." Jin said. "We all know he's never dated anyone before."

"It's love at first sight!" Tendou said. "Just imagine –"

"It's not." The others interrupted. Jin looked over to the line for food where Wakatoshi was in. He was being talked to by some fangirls of his, but the volleyball idiot just talked to them plainly like he did to everyone else. The girls must have been first-years, as the second and third year girls learned pretty quickly that Ushijima Wakatoshi did not date anyone since it clashed with his dreams of volleyball for the future.

"I just wonder what this girl said or did to get him like this." Taichi said. He swirled his spoon in the curry on his plate. "I really wonder who this girl is." The guys looked around the crowded dining hall, their eyes sticking to every other girl that passed their table. The girls smiled wide at their attention, eager to be looked at by one of the most popular teams at school. The guys turned back to each other as the giggles from the girls were drawing attention to all of them, including Wakatoshi. He held a large tray of food, but tilted his head in confusion when there were girls constantly looking at table where his teammates sat at.

"Is something going on?" Wakatoshi asked. He passed their requested food around, but didn't like how they avoided his question and eyes.

"Wakatoshi, do you remember anything about this girl?" Kenjiro asked.

Wakatoshi thought back to when he was in the elevator with the girl. "She had long brown hair and wore a tracksuit." The others nodded, eager for him to continue. "She also had a nice laugh."

Wakatoshi chewed some of his rice while Tendou's face broke out into a wide smile. Jin and Reon smiled lightly, while the others were taken aback at the Ace's words. Tendou hummed a song eagerly, happy to realize that Wakatoshi was going to fall down the hole of love and would eventually not want to come out when he found his mystery girl.

"She probably plays a sport." Shirabu suggested. "Basketball, Track, Volleyball, or something else."

"We know all the girls on the female volleyball team, genius." Semi pointed out.

Kenjiro glared at his senpai. "Then explain basketball and track." Semi stayed silent. "That's what I thought."

"Half the girls in this school play sports. Semi said, determined to have the last word. "Of course, she would have a tracksuit."

"Wakatoshi, are you sure you don't want to date this girl?" Taichi quickly asked, cutting off Semi and Kenjirou's argument that would've given the others a headache for the rest of the day. Jin gave both setters a glare while they all turned to Wakatoshi, waiting for his answer.

"I'm positive." Wakatoshi said. "Dating would only distract me from volleyball." Wakatoshi pulled out the small notebook he kept on his person for volleyball. It brought teasing smiles from the others, but the Ace ignored them. "Goshiki seems the most impressive. . ."

The conversation turned to the first-years who shown interest at the Involvement Fair earlier today. The team spoke on their stats and their impressions, eventually losing focus on Wakatoshi's mystery girl, but it still hung over all their heads. Despite what Wakatoshi thought, the others definitely knew that whoever this girl was, she was something if it left Wakatoshi to think back on their first meeting.

The warning bell to return to class eventually rang, causing the team to split up for the rest of the day for class until practice started in the afternoon. As the dining hall cleared and the halls were slowly filling up with students, Wakatoshi could've sworn he heard that familiar laugh once again, causing him to pause near his class door. Unknown to the Ace, Hayato took a quick picture, sending it to the others in a group chat.

 _ **Volleyball Idiots**_

 _ **Benkei: oh my**_

 _ **Red devil: HE LIKES HER!**_

 _ **Baby setter: I wonder who she is.**_

 _ **Grumpy setter: this is gonna be interesting to watch**_

 _ **Scowling ginger: he's whipped**_

 _ **Smiling demon: I'm gonna have my hands full with this**_

 _ **Stamina monster: interested my ass, this year is going to be great.**_

Wakatoshi walked to his desk and Hayato smiled, but it quickly went away when Amano-sensei retuned with plenty of thick folders that contained their assignments for this term.

* * *

Washijo Tanji stood around one-hundred sixty centimeters tall with a frail build. His light-colored hair was slick back, but his thick, bold eyebrows were a prominent feature on his face. Despite being in his early seventies, the man didn't look like it that much. Next to him stood Saitou Akira, the young Assistant Coach of the Boys Volleyball Team.

Washijo Tanji had been the Coach for over a decade, leading his team into championship games by finding and vetting strong players that had broken through obstacles with sweat and blood and no mercy to any other team that attempted to stand in their way. Washijo spared no expense to the player, putting each member through grueling practices and intense training menus, leading the Shiratorizawa Boy's to be feared throughout the sport of volleyball. He was known as the "Demon coach," feared for his temper and brutal training menus from sponsors, players, and coaches alike.

While Wahijo was the "Demon coach," Saitou was the cage that held that demon in place. Saitou Akira was the other Coach for the Boys Volleyball team. Despite being calm and patient to the team and helping Washijo finish his sentences, he was just as cruel when he wanted to be. Saitou helped created the brutal training menus and constantly finds strong players when headed to the local middle schools that held new talent. Both coaches were to be feared equally as they intended to send their team to Nationals once again.

Washijo checked his watch, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for the little hand to more to three. Saitou smiled and laughed as quietly as he could, but still received a glare from Washijo. Immune to any threats from the elder coach, Saitou just checked the clipboard in his hand, making sure they had all the materials needed for the next month until he needed to order more.

"They'll be here, don't worry." Saitou said. He scratched a few things off the list, while looking at the door where the players would come in.

"They need to hurry up!" Washijo shouted. His voice echoed throughout the gymnasium, but suddenly the door opened as his watch hit three.

All the active players of the Boys' volleyball team walked in with Wakatoshi leading them in. They stood in a semicircle in front of the two coaches who waited eagerly for the boys. The players bowed in greeting as they looked up to their coaches, waiting for them to talk.

"For most of you, this is your last year." Washijo started, looking at his third years. "Ever since you walked into this gym, you've been whipped and molded to become fearsome players that have won numerous games and awards. I have watched you grow and become strong men that will endeavor to have a successful future in whichever career you choose. I expect to lead you all to Nationals like I did last year with Wakatoshi and Soekawa backing you up. If you assume your expectations will be lowered because it's your last year, you're wrong."

Tendou flinched, but the others expected that things would go this way. Their coach was not fond of relaxation when the stakes were this high. Washijo looked over towards Kenjiro and Taichi and the boys flinched at their coach's sudden attention towards them.

"Next year the line-up for this team will be different." Washijo said. "You'll have new teammates who'll come with new personalities that you'll have to get used to no matter what. It'll be your final year at Shiratorizawa then, so I hope you pay close attention to your upperclassmen and shadow them as they won't be here to tell you of your mistakes. Make sure to ask and give advice to each other as you will be the main third years next year. Keep each other close and depend on one another. That is all I should say. Saitou?"

Saitou pushed his glasses up on his face before addressing the boys. "I believe Washijo-sensei has said more than enough. Start to set everything up while Washijo and I look over some things. Practice starts at four and tryouts at four-thirty."

"YES SIR!" the boys said. They walked into the changing room and stripped out of their uniforms to their practice clothes. As they changed into their black shirts, purple shorts, and official jackets, the changing room was thick with silence. They all knew that this was the last year that they would be together, especially the third years. Things would change immediately next year and some were not looking forward to that at all. Wakatoshi put on his black training shoes and looked over to his team, not liking the thick tension that filled the room. He sighed as he closed the locker door and turned to his team.

"We're not just teammates, but friends as well." Wakatoshi said. The Ace walked out of the changing room to help start setting everything up for practice, while his teammates paused their changing and looked at the closed doors.

"Indeed, we are." Reon said. The tension left everyone and they hurriedly changed to start setting up for practice and tryouts. It didn't take too long though, as more players came in to get ready for practice in the gym. They were used to this set-up since they first stepped foot into this gym. While Wakatoshi and Jin helped the coaches with supplies and registration, the others started to set up the nets, bring out the carts of volleyballs, fill up water bottles and more. Quickly, the large gym was in order.

"Three laps around the gym to warm up, but don't forget to stretch." Saitou said. They immediately followed the coach's orders and started to jog around the entire place as Washijo and Saitou looked on.

"Wakatoshi says that Goshiki Tsutomu is a player to keep an eye on." Washijo spoke. Saitou nodded, thinking back when he was vetting the young boy when he was in his final year of middle school.

"His jump serve was quite remarkable when I viewed one of his matches." Saitou explained. "Although a bit messy, I'm sure it'll be a great weapon one day." Washijou said nothing as he looked through the papers and ignored the commotion the boys were creating. Saitou blew his whistle, signaling to all the players that their jog was done.

While Saitou directed the boys to start their serve practice, Tendou froze.

"Don't even think about it, Tendou." Jin warned. He already brought two carts full of volleyballs that stood near Tendou's side.

"Do I want to know why Satori has some extra one hundred serves?" Washijo asked. Although the Coach already had a feeling why the middle blocker has such a punishment.

Wakatoshi held a ball in his hands as he turned to his coach. "Tendou meddled as usual."

Washijo glared at the middle blocker, causing him to pout and voice his displeasure, but did the extra serves under Jin and Wakatoshi's supervision. Over the next thirty minutes, the players served numerous balls, eventually going to grab their water bottles and towels when done. As Tendou laid on the floor and everyone else was talking and stretching, the doors opened. Tendou raised his head and a mischievous smile appeared on his face.

"Fresh meat has entered the building!" Tendou shouted. Washijo and Saitou shook their heads at the middle blocker's eccentric self, but ignored anything else from him as they walked towards the fifteen first years who entered the gym. Washijo blew his whistle sharply, gaining the attention of everyone in the gym.

All the players stepped back immediately, shuffling themselves in single lines while the regulars followed the coaches. The first years blushed at the sudden attention given to them, now feeling the pressure of stepping into the famous gym.

"Welcome!" the players bowed and shouted in greeting. They raised themselves back up and looked at the first years in expectation.

"Thank you for having us!" The first years replied. Washijo, Saitou, Wakatoshi, and Jin walked forward as the others stayed behind. Suprisnlgly, Tendou was able to be quiet, although the middle blocker knew that if he tried anything, he would be given a harsh punishment.

"All of you standing in front of me have been vetted and accepted into my team." Washijo said. The first years buzzed with excitement, but a fierce glare from Washijo silenced them. "That doesn't mean you'll be a regular. If you want to be a regular, you'll be going through fierce practice and training that all of my boys do every single day. I expect great results from all of you."

"YES, SIR!" the first years shouted. It caused some laughter to come from other players, but ceased as Saitou waved his clipboard that had hellish training menus waiting for anyone.

"Boys, introduce yourselves."

"Ushijima Wakatoshi, Captain, Ace, and Wing Spiker."

"Soekawa Jin, Vice Captain and Wing Spiker."

"Semi Eita, Setter and Pinch Server."

"Ohira Reon, Wing Spiker."

"Tendou Satori, Middle Blocker."

"Yamagata Hayato, Libero."

"Kawanishi Taichi, Middle Blocker."

"Shirabu Kenjiro, Setter."

The first years looked at their seniors in front of them in awe, hungry to become a regular and play on the same court. Washijou and Saitou shared a smirk, eager to start whipping the first years into shape. Wakatoshi and Jin shared a look as they watched a light shine in their coachers eyes. They both knew what that meant, especially for Goshiki Tsutomu.

"Wakatoshi and Jin will guide you as we measure you in five parts: Power, Jumping, Stamina, Game Sense, Technique, and Speed." Washijou said. He and Saitou walked over to their chairs to sit and get started on the first years.

"We'll do five sets, but split all of you into different groups so the coaches can evaluate you individually." Wakatoshi announced. "Due to size restraints of the gym, while some are playing a set with us, others will be doing work with other players like receiving and stamina checks."

"Don't try to show off in any way possible." Jin warned. "We don't want any of you getting injured at all."

"There are practice clothes for you to change into." Wakatoshi said, his eyes lingering on Goshiki a bit longer than anyone else. "Remember to stretch and warm up properly."

The first years bowed and ran inside the changing area, eager to put on the practice clothes. As everyone else watched, Wakatoshi sighed.

"They don't realize how brutal this training is going to be, do they?" the Ace asked.

"Not one bit." Jin said, with a hint if remorse in his voice.

"TSUTOMU!" Washijo shouted across the gym. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO NOT TOUCH THE NET!?"

"YES!" the first year shouted. Saitou blew his whistle, signaling for the game to resume. Wakatoshi raised the ball in the air, ready for a jump serve. He hit the ball with such force, it caused Hayato to fall over, but he got it up nicely. Semi ran to where the ball was and tossed it into the air, sending it to Tsutomu who spiked it at an empty part of the court. Tendou, guessing where the first year was going to spike, jumped up and blocked the ball. It fell onto Tsutomu's side of the court.

Saitou blew his whistle, signaling the end of the game.

 **12-25**

Tsutomu looked at the fallen ball, sad that he failed to spike barely any spikes in. Wakatoshi saw how the first year was about to cry, whether it was from Coach's criticism or his failure to get as many spikes in, he didn't know.

"Goshiki." Wakatoshi said. The first year turned to Wakatoshi, holding his breath in anticipation. "You did good." Wakatoshi walked away with Jin to discuss the results of the match with the coaches while Tsutomu's face broke out into a smile.

"Only the Ace could do a good job!" Tsutomu yelled.

"If a 'good job' means getting two solid hits in, then I can't wait to see what a great job is." Kenjiro commented. Goshiki turned around at his senpai, ready to defend himself, but Tendou popped up.

"Don't be jealous because you're not the best at spiking, Kenjiro." Tendou said. Kenjiro said nothing, as a response to Tendou's comments would result in everyone getting a fierce punishment for tomorrow at practice. Goshiki soaked up the attention he got from his senpai as everyone else started to put things away, despite their bodies screaming in protest. Three hours of practice left everyone tired and hungry, eager to head back to their dorms or home. Everyone was talking about the recent practice, but Wakatoshi just focused on his shower. He washed his hair, getting rid of any dirt and sweat that accumulated from practice.

Wakatoshi dried his body and wiped any remaining water off, as he wrapped his towel around his waist and left towards the lockers. He could hear Tendou laughing with Yamagata as he joined the others near the lockers. Goshiki blushed when he saw the Ace join his friends, his muscles on display for all to see. Goshiki tapped his arms, wondering if he'll be as strong as Wakatoshi one day.

"Don't worry, Tsutomu," Tendou said. He placed an arm around his shoulders. "You'll be as big as Wakatoshi-kun one day."

Goshiki blushed at his senpai, nodding in agreement while everyone else laughed as Wakatoshi changed back into his uniform. Jin waited on him outside, already changed with a smile on his face.

"Ready?" Jin asked. Wakatoshi nodded in agreement. As the team and other members were talking and laughing in the changing room. Wakatoshi and Jin grabbed the numerous bags that the coaches started to bring out from the office earlier. As everyone exited the changing room, the first years looked around in confusion.

Washijo waited for the first years to calm down before he started. "In these bags are uniforms for the team. There are three tracksuits, practice clothes, and the official uniform for tournament matches." The first years were shaking with excitement. "Excluding our regulars who are already getting uniforms, four first years will be getting uniforms as well, becoming active members."

The fourteen first years were talking, eager to figure out which one of them got onto the team. Washijo raised his hands, immediately silencing everyone. "Kai, Yuushou, Shibata, and Tsutomu, welcome to the team." Wakatoshi and Jin gave the four first years their bags, causing the kouhai to start crying in happiness. Wakatoshi allowed himself a small smile, causing the players to whisper among themselves.

"Be sure to conduct yourselves in a proper way." Jin said. "A uniform that is given can be taken away from any of you very easily."

"Yes!" they shouted in unison.

"We have a practice match at the end of this month with Tenkai Academy." Wakatoshi announced. "Next week we'll announce the line-up for those who will play."

"Eat up and get some rest tonight." Saitou said. "Good night."

As they were dismissed, the regulars grabbed their bags while everyone else left. The coaches left as Wakatoshi and Jin checked to make sure everything was back in place and nobody was left in the gym at all. Wakatoshi locked the doors and led the team back to their dorms for dinner. Jin invited the first years to join them for dinner, but they all declined except for Goshiki.

It was dark outside now, with the campus only lit up from the outdoor lights. The only people outside were the school guards and the students coming from their club activities this late. The team went back to their dorms, changing into some casual clothes. Wakatoshi stopped walking when he realized that he left his wallet back in his room.

"I'll be right back." Wakatoshi said. "I'll meet you at the gate."

Tendou pulled out his phone and called Goshiki, telling the first year to meet them at the gate while they waited for Wakatoshi.

"Hurry, Wakatoshi-kun, the ramen doesn't wait for just anyone." Tendou said. Wakatoshi nodded and turned back to press the button on the elevator. As he heard the door close, his phone started to ring in his pocket. He didn't need to look at the screen to realize who was calling, as he got the same call at the same time on the first day of classes since he started at Shiratorizawa.

"Good evening, Mother."

" _Good evening, Wakatoshi."_ Ushijima Hanako was the heiress and soon-to-be head of the Ushijima family, after her mother, Ushijima Akane. The Ushijima family was strict with traditional values and prided themselves on their wealth as the Ushijima family headed the famous, Ushijima Company after placing their hands in the sports business generations ago. Formerly married to the former national player, Utsui Takashi, Hanako had been helping run the company while raising her only son and heir, Wakatoshi.

"How are you?" Wakatoshi asked. The elevator dinged open and he stepped inside, but frowned when he realized he hasn't seen that girl from last night.

" _Quite well, actually." Hanako said. "Did anything interesting happen on your first day so far?"_

"Nothing at all, really." Wakatoshi said. He unlocked his door and found his wallet in his desk, grabbing it and putting it in his pocket. He opened his closet and grabbed one of his hoodies, tying it around his waist. "Just school and practice as usual."

" _That's good to hear." A voice in the background caused Hanako to sigh, forcing her off the phone. "I have to go now, but I'll check in with you when I can."_

"Good night." The phone clicked off, signifying the call was over. Wakatoshi left his room in a hurry to meet everyone at the gate, knowing that Tendou would make a scene if he took any longer. Jogging through the campus was nothing, as Wakatoshi took runs that went on for miles. He slowed down as he saw his friends in the distance, but a wet body crashed into his side, forcing himself and the other person onto the ground. When he got up, he noticed a petite girl with a dark bob wearing a swimsuit. Her blue eyes filled with tears when she noticed that she crashed into him. A bag full of snacks were on the ground and her knees were scratched, a bit of blood coming from those scratches.

"Are you okay?" Wakatoshi held a hand towards the girl and she blushed in embarrassment, but took the offered hand anyway. Footsteps headed their way and the two of them looked up to see Tendou and the others looking at them shock.

"Kuga-san?" Goshiki questioned.

"You know her, Tsutomu?" Tendou asked. He looked at the girl in excitement, hoping that she was Wakatoshi's mystery girl, but realized she was a shy first year from the way she acted around all of them.

"This is Kuga Mitsuki, she's my classmate." Mitsuki blushed under all of the boys' attention on her, feeling smaller when all of them surrounded her. They all looked down at her snacks on the ground, ranging from cookies, ice cream, small candies, and more.

"It's for me and my senpai!" Mitsuki shouted. "We're watching a movie at their dorm tonight." Mitsuki rushed to grab the snacks and place it back into the large bag she had with her. Wakatoshi and the others bent down to help, making it easier for the shy girl to get going to her upperclassmen. "I apologize for crashing into you, Ushijima-senpai!"

"It's okay." Wakatoshi said. Mitsuki ran off while the boys watched her leave until her figure disappeared entirely.

"Are you okay, Wakatoshi?" Reon asked. He looked at his friend in concern, hoping he didn't injure himself at all.

"I'm fine." Wakatoshi said. "Let's head out before the gates close."

* * *

The team walked into town, headed to their favorite ramen shop. The atmosphere was warm and nice in the shop. There were plenty of customers, ranging from elderly couples to young adults coming from their jobs and enjoying some ramen with their coworkers. The team took their usual spot at the bar, the owners always reserved that space for the team as it was tradition for them to come on the first day of practice. Tendou pulled out his phone and took a selfie with Goshiki, laughing at the picture of the two of them. Reon, Jin, and Semi talked about their thoughts of this school year while Hayato, Wakatoshi, Kenjiro, and Taichi enjoyed their ramen.

"Tendou-san." Goshiki said. Tendou looked at the first year as slurped his noodles. "Why did you look so interested in Kuga-san?"

A smirk came onto Tendou's face. "Are you jealous, Tsutomu?"

Goshiki's face turned as red as the shirt he was wearing. "N-n-no! I was jus—"

Tendou started to laugh, but luckily for the team, all of the customers were regulars who were used to Shiratorizawa's players.

"It's okay, I'm just playing with you." Tendou said. "I thought she was Wakatoshi's girlfriend."

"You have a girlfriend, Ushijima-san!?" Goshiki said. Wakatoshi frowned at Tendou and Shirabu covered the loud first years mouth with his hands.

"Be careful what you say, we're not the only people from school here." Hayato warned. Goshiki's eyes wandered around the room as he noticed a few students staring at them intently, trying to get what the team just said. Luckily for them, the young adults in the back were drunkenly singing aloud, causing complaints around the entire shop.

Shirabu removed his hands from Goshiki's mouth, and the first year blushed in emabrassment.

"I don't." Wakatoshi said. "I met a girl who I found interesting last night, and Tendou is taking it out of context."

"Whoever she is, I hope you find her!" Goshiki shouted. The team hushed the loud first year, but a reassuring pack on the back from Hayato caused his spirits to lift back up.

"I hope so too."

* * *

"We're having movie night in your room, we can't have Mitsuki-chan thinking we ditched her!"

"Just one more lap, I swear!"

"That's what you said three laps ago!"

Akiyama Reika watched her best friend finally emerge from the water. The purple racerback clung to her skin as the water came off her pale body when she got out the pool. Taking the cap and goggles off, her long brown hair stuck together, but she shook her head violently, causing water to fly everywhere.

"Hey!" Reika shouted, her green eyes narrowing at her friend. "Watch where your swinging!" Reika grabbed the towel she had next to their bags, dropping it on her friend's wet head. "Take a shower and clean yourself up, I don't need you getting sick." Before the girl could say anything to her friend, Reika's phone rang.

"Hello?"

" _Reika-senpai! Where are you?"_ Reika glared at her friend, making her feel slightly guilty for taking so long in the water when their kouhai waited on them. _"I have snacks!"_

"I'm still at the pool with our dear Captain." The said Captain ran into the showers, fearing Reika's short temper. "She's showering now, so we'll be there in about fifteen minutes. Kazusa should be there soon, I think." Reika hung up on her friend and buttoned up her white jacket. She heard the showers cut off and saw her friend emerge. She was pulling on her black thigh highs as she dropped the brown loafers to the ground.

"Really, Yukina?" Reika sighed. She got up to help her friend dress appropriately. She tucked in the light blue dress shirt and pulled back Yukina's slightly wet hair into a messy bun. Yukina looked up with a bright smile as her gray eyes showed her emotions clearly. Yukina straightened her purple bow tie and skirt before placing her feet into her loafers. "We can't have the Captain of the Swim team looking so rough."

Yukina grabbed her schoolbag from Reika. "No, we can't."

"How are you late to your own event?"

"Be quiet, Kazusa."

Kurosawa Yukina blushed at her friend as they entered her room. Yukina was lucky to get a corner room, making it bigger than most rooms in the dormitory. She immediately welcomed her friends and teammates inside as she took the bag from Mitsuki and dumped all the snacks out of her desk. Yukina pulled her green beanbag from the corner to be near her bad, as not all four girls would fit on the small twin bed.

"What movie should we watch?" Ai Kazusa asked. She was looking through the stack of movies that sat on her lap. Kazusa was the team's freestyle swimmer, a fierce opponent in the water, but great as a friend. Her curly blonde hair fell to the middle of her back as she sifted through the stack with Mitsuki watching over her shoulder.

"I don't really care, I came for the snacks." Reika said. She landed on Yukina's bed as she popped some popcorn into her mouth.

"Don't make a mess on my bed!" Yukina shouted. She grabbed a few random snacks and handed it to Mitsuki. She blushed and nodded her head shyly as a thank you.

"You made me watch you swim for an extra hour." Reika glared. "I can make as much of a mess as I want." Mitsuki looked between her senpai, hoping they wouldn't fight. Kazusa giggled when she saw Mitsuki's expression.

"Don't worry, Mitsuki-chan, this is practically their relationship in a nutshell." Kazusa reassured the youngest of them. "That's it, we're doing a horror film tonight." Kazusa popped in The Ring despite protests from Mitsuki and Reika. As Kazusa started to skip the movie previews, the girls lasped into silence until Yukina frowned and turned towards Mitsuki.

"Mitsuki, why does my popsicle have a footprint on it?" Yukina tossed the squished popsicle package to the young swimmer, causing her to flush in embarrassment. "Mitsuki?"

"I dropped the snacks when I crashed into Ushijima-senpai, don't hate me!" Mitsuki shouted. Yukina's face flushed red while Reika chocked on her popcorn. Kazusa slapped the girls back hard, causing her to breathe once again.

"Don't worry, we don't!" Reika said. She whipped her head towards Mitsuki so fast, the young girl was surprised it didn't fall off. "You crashed into Ushijima-san before you came here? Was that before or after you called me? Who was he with? Tell me everything!"

Mitsuki and Kazusa blinked in shock at their friend, wondering why she was so jumpy and excited like a brand-new puppy. Kazusa's teal eyes shifted from Reika to the blushing Yukina, wondering what the connection was.

"Okay." Kazusa said. She paused the tv in Yukina's room to focus back on her friends. "What are we missing here?"

Reika tossed her head back and laughed so loud, Kazusa was surprised nobody knocked on Yukina's door to tell them to be quiet. When Reika finally calmed herself, she sent a mocking smile to the blushing Captain on the floor.

"You're not gonna believe what this idiot said to Ushijima-san."

"Reika!" Yukina protested, throwing a blanket at her friend's face. Despite her perfect aim, it didn't stop Reika from speaking. Reika told every detail of Yukina and Ushijima's conversation to the girls, earning muffled giggles to full blown laughter, even from the shy Mitsuki.

"I'm surprised you haven't seen him at all today." Kazusa said. Yukina couldn't meet her eyes, so she got up to turn off the lights and play the movie. "It's not like you were hiding from him, right?"

When no answer came, the three girls knew Kazusa was right. They laughed so loud, not even the tv could drown their laughter at the highest volume.

* * *

"Thank you for the ramen, Ushijima-san." Goshiki said. The young first year enjoyed his first day at Shiratorizawa Academy. From having a decent teacher, being an active member of the volleyball team, and going out with the entire team for ramen made his day. He couldn't wait to tell his classmates how his first night went!

"Of course, the Captain always pays for ramen!" Tendou said.

"Ignore him, Goshiki." Hayato said. "Tendou is just too lazy to pay for anything, so Wakatoshi always does."

"It's the bonds of friendship!" Tendou protested.

"How do your parents keep up with you?" Taichi asked. Tendou stuck his tongue out at his friend, but hummed one of his favorite songs as they headed back to campus. Yawns started to come from all of them, showing that they were more than exhausted. Wakatoshi led the guys back to campus, showing his student ID along with the others to the guards. Wakatoshi could feel the exhaustion seep into his bones, but he didn't show how tired he was, as it was a sign of weakness.

As the group of volleyball players slowly approached Wakatoshi, Tendou, Reon, and Semi's dorm, a group of girls were walking towards them.

"Kuga-san?" Goshiki asked. Mitsuki looked up and gasped at Goshiki, causing everyone to stop walking. While the volleyball players looked at the gaping girl, Reika and Kazusa's face broke into a teasing smile. They turned to the blushing Yukina who was trying so hard not to look at Wakatoshi.

The volleyball players were confused until Tendou jumped and pointed at Yukina, making her the center of attention.

"Hello again, Ushijima-san." Yukina said.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed reading the latest chapter of _Miracle Lover._ Lot's of things happened in this chapter so I hope that's enough to keep you ready for the next chapter which will be full of adorable, yet awkward tension from our lovely Captain's.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: Kurosawa Yukina**


	4. Kurosawa Yukina

_A/N: HEY EVERYONE! HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER OF MIRACLE LOVER! I'VE MADE AN ESTIMATE OF HOW MANY CHAPTERS THIS STORY WOULD HAVE AND THERE'S A CHANCE THAT IT'LL BE AT LEAST **40 OR 45**. This will probably change as I continue to update, but I'll let you guys know. Thank you to everyone who recently favorited and followed, it really helps me to know that everyone is starting to like this story. I tried to upload this on Thursday since that was Oikawa's 18th birthday. I mean, what's a better gift to the Great King than an inside look on his rival's love life? Anyhow, please don't forget to review at the end so I can get your thoughts and opinions. Enjoy!_

* * *

 _A few minutes before leaving the third-year dorm_

 _"_ _Mitsuki-chan, we'll walk you out." Reika said. She grabbed her bags and placed Yukina's DVD's back on her desk. As Reika and the others placed Yukina's room back in order, the girl was on her tablet looking through videos of the team's recent practice. She frowned when she noticed a few of the first-years in the video playing instead of practicing. Yukina was surprised that herself or Coach didn't catch them in the act._

 _"_ _Yukina!" Kazusa shouted. Yukina looked up from her tablet to see Kazusa, Reika, and Mitsuki all standing up, looking at her. Reika noticed the video of their recent swim practice playing on Yukina's tablet and frowned. She grabbed the tablet and tossed it onto the bed, making Yukina glare at her friend in response._

 _"_ _You are_ **not** _watching another one of our practice videos." Reika said. "Get your keys and let's walk our precious kouhai back to their dorms." Yukina was going to protest, but a fierce look from Reika silenced her._

 _"_ _Rude." Yukina said. She put on some slippers and grabbed her keys, but a once-over from Kazusa caused her to pause. "What?"_

 _"_ _Are you really wearing that outside?" Kazusa asked._

 _Yukina looked down at her gray cotton shorts, purple t-shirt covered in tiny dolphins, and the black slippers that adorned her feet. "Nobody is going to be outside. Everyone is either off-campus or hanging out in their dorms."_

 _"_ _If you say so." Reika said._

 _The girls got up and left Yukina's room, quickly piling in the elevator to head outside. As they left the building, the girls wouldn't stop making comments on Yukina's outfit._

 _"_ _You are so lucky that no one is outside right now." Reika said. "Just imagine their face if they saw one of the best swimmers in school dressed like a dolphin."_

 _"_ _Just imagine if her precious Ushijima was here right now." Kazusa laughed._

 _Yukina blushed. "Whose side are you on?"_

 _"_ _None." Kazusa shrugged her shoulders. "I just love your reactions."_

 _"_ _She's not entirely wrong, Yukina-senpai." Mitsuki squeaked. "Your outfit is quite bold, not to mention your hair."_

 _Yukina frowned at Mitsuki and touched her hair. She knew it was messy, but for Mitsuki to comment, then it must've been bad. She ran her fingers through her brown waves, trying to make it better, eventually binding it in a ponytail. Mitsuki opened her mouth, but hesitated to say anything._

 _"_ _Yes?" Yukina asked._

 _"_ _Do you like Ushijima-senpai?" Mitsuki asked. Yukina blushed at her kouhai, but shook her head vigorously._

 _"_ _Yuki finds him interesting, but not in a romantic manner." Kazusa said._

 _"_ _Interesting enough to hide in the bathroom most of the day." Reika smirked. Yukina's blush caused the others to laugh, even the quiet Mitsuki._

 _"_ _I'm surprised none of the guys from the volleyball team attempted to seek you out." Mitsuki said. "Do you think they'll do anything?"_

 _Yukina shrugged. "Honestly, I have no idea."_

 _"_ _It's not like she'll ever cross paths with them." Kazusa commented. "Yuki's in another class from the regulars and we practice on the other side of campus. There's no way that they'll – oh."_

 _"_ _What?" Yukina looked up to see a group of familiar guys headed towards them. "Kill me now."_

 _The four swimmers stopped to see_ _ **the**_ _Ushijima Wakatoshi and his boys staring directly at Yukina._

 _"_ _Hello again, Ushijima-san."_

* * *

Both teams were quiet as they observed one another, but all the boys' attention were on the blushing Yukina who felt uncomfortable at all of the attention directed towards her. Noticing her friend's discomfort, Reika directed the attention to her by opening her mouth.

"What's the famous volleyball team doing out so late?" Reika asked. "Gallivanting so late around campus at night is not what I expected."

While the volleyball team was shocked at her words, Tendou smirked at the girl in front of them. She was tall like Wakatoshi's girl, but probably a few inches shorter at her at best. With striking hazel eyes, creamy skin, and brown hair that went to her chest, she was quite pretty. She was an athlete like most of the girls on campus, but he enjoyed the view of her toned legs that her blue shorts showed.

"Gallivanting around campus to run towards such a beauty." Tendou said. He gave her his best smile, but Reika was not amused. Her deadpanned expression brought immediate snickers from his team though.

"The whole campus knows you're a flirt, Tendou." Reika said. She crossed her arms over her chest when she noticed Tendou staring indecently at her. "I'm not like those brainless first-years who'll try to confess to you before the end of the month."

"Really?" Tendou pouted. "And what are you exactly?"

"Completely out of your league." Reika's words caused laughter from the volleyball boys third-years and Taichi, except for Wakatoshi, Goshiki, Kenjiro, and Jin. Yukina silently thanked her friend with a squeeze on the shoulder, causing Reika to nod her head in agreement.

Wakatoshi knew that this girl was directing attention off her friend, but it just caused his eyes to stay strictly on the girl he met in the elevator. Feeling someone's stare, Yukina looked up to those familiar dark olive eyes looking back at her. Yukina had looked at Wakatoshi, noticing that he seemed relaxed despite the awkward situation that brought them together.

 _He looks good in casual clothes, Yukina thought._ He wore dark jeans and sneakers with a white t-shirt with a blue hoodie tied at his waist. She realized that it was the first time she had seen him without his school or volleyball uniform on. Then reality crashed on her when she realized what she was wearing. In front of the volleyball team. In front of Ushijima.

Yukina's face turned red once again and she groaned, putting her head in her hands. Kazusa smirked, easily reading her friend's thoughts while Mitsuki just watched in awe. The boys were suddenly reminded of her presence and turned towards Yukina when she made noise. Realizing that Yukina's brain was going to blow a fuse if she didn't step in again, Reika clapped her hands.

"Let's walk you back to your dorms, Kazusa and Mitsuki." Reika said. She turned to volleyball team, giving them a look. "You'll be walking us back, right?" Reon, being one of the voices of reason in the team, realized Reika's intent.

"Of course." Reon nodded. He turned to Wakatoshi and Yukina, giving them a small smile. "We'll take our leave now."

"Eh!?" Tendou protested. "We just met her. There's no way –"

A loud cough came from Jin. "Tendou, do you want one-hundred serves for the rest of the month?"

Tendou's eyes widened, but before he could retaliate, Reika grabbed his arm and started to walk off towards the underclassmen dorms. The boys' eyes widened at her actions, but silently praised her for being one of the few people that could put Tendou in his place.

"Let's all go to bed now." Kazusa declared. Wakatoshi and Reika watched as their friends and teammates abandoned them to talk. Although the both of them secretly appreciated the thought of them giving both Captains privacy.

* * *

"I've always heard about the girls swim team, but you guys are something else."

"Really?" Reika gave Tendou one of her threatening smiles, causing the others to freeze in anticipation except for Kazusa who enjoyed the entertainment that was playing out in front of her.

Realizing he may have overreached, Tendou's eyes sent a silent plea for help to Reon and the others, but they stared at him knowingly, causing him to glare at them instead.

 _Traitors, he thought._

Reika let go of Tendou's arm, letting a sigh of exhaustion escape her. "And I thought Yukina put her foot in her mouth a lot."

Tendou smirked. "Yukina, so that's her name?"

Reika's pretty face morphed into a sneer, causing the boys to look at one another in shock, while Kazusa and Mitsuki gave each other a knowing look. Reika stepped closer to Tendou, considering his red eyes that clashed with her own hazel. Despite the height difference, Tendou was slightly scared of the girl in front of him. Just slightly.

"I don't know what you guys and Wakatoshi are planning to do, but leave Yukina out of it." Reika demanded.

Hayato grabbed the back of Tendou's shirt, forcing him away from Reika's deadly aura while Reon stood in front of the pack of volleyball idiots, causing Reika to focus her attention on him and lessen her hostility.

"Sorry for Tendou, he tends to do some pretty stupid things." Reon said. "Wakatoshi isn't interested in your friend – no offense."

"We were just curious." Semi spoke up from beside the wing spiker. "Wakatoshi doesn't tend to focus on anything except for volleyball and school."

"So, when you found out that he was interested in Yukina, you couldn't hold back." Reika smirked. "And when I mean you, I mean the red-headed toothpick over there."

"What kind of help is that, semisemi?" Tendou shouted from behind.

"Stop with that semisemi crap!" Semi shouted.

Kazusa snorted and looked at the astonished Mitsuki. She poked her kouhai, causing the adorably shy first-year to squeak.

"Loosen up, we don't bite." Kazusa teased. Mitsuki blushed, but nodded her head fiercely at the older girl.

"If this is what the volleyball team is like, no wonder Yuki-senpai is interested in Ushijima-senpai." Mitsuki said.

The group of volleyball players and swim girls introduced each other as they slowly walked their kouhai to their dorms. Dropping Goshiki and Mitsuki off first, then Kazusa, Taichi, and Kenjiro, the group eventually dwindled down to the third-years consisting of Reika, Reon, Hayato, Tendou, Semi, and Jin. Reika could feel the boys' stares on her back as she walked in front of them, causing her to eventually stop in place.

"What is it?" Reika asked.

"What's she like?" Hayato bluntly asked. Reika allowed herself a small smile, thinking back to the final days of her second year here at Shiratorizawa.

* * *

 _The feeling of exhaustion swept through the entire pool as the girls were spent from their last day of practice and attempts to beat their captain, Nakahara Hikari, at swimming._

 _"_ _Is there anyone else attempting to beat me?" Hikari challenged. She swam back to the edge of the pool and pulled herself out of the water. The purple racerback of Shiratorizawa clung to her curves, showing every inch of her gentle, yet toned figure._

 _"_ _I'll do it." Everyone turned to the second-year Kurosawa Yukina who stretched her body as she approached her captain. Hikari smirked at her kouhai, her silver eyes lighting up in excitement as she was eager to race against the talented girl that stepped towards her._

 _"_ _That idiot." Akiyama Reika muttered. The butterfly swimmer frowned as she watched her friend do her last stretches before heading to the diving board. "She's an addict to the water."_

 _"_ _You say such things like that, but you actually care for her." Ai Kazusa commented. Reika was quiet, but her silence spoke enough. The other girls of the swim team lifted themselves up from the cool tiles to watch the last competition of the day. It brought some life back into them as they all knew Yukina and Hikari were monsters in the water._

 _Both swimmers got onto the diving boards and immediately dived into the pool once the Coach's whistle blew. Their bodies dived to the bottom of the pool until they went back up, their arms and legs kicking fast. They could hear the screams of their teammates from above, but didn't care. Both girls were interested in one thing: winning. Despite it not being her specialty, Yukina still pushsed through. She didn't realize that she surpassed Hikari at one lap until she heard the screams grown even louder from above._

 _"_ _ONE MORE LAP, YUKI!" the first and second-years screamed._

 _"_ _GO HIKARI!" the third-years screamed._

 _Both Hikari and Yukina put their all into it even more, their bodies pumping of adrenaline as the taste of victory was on the tip of their tongues. Yukina could see the wall of the pool closing in on her and her hand was about to touch it until the whistle from coach ended everything. Yukina lifted her head above water and turned to her left to see Hikari's arms raised above her head in victory. Hikari ripped off her goggles and cap, revealing the short red hair that was hidden underneath. The two swimmers looked up to hear cheering and screaming from the others as Coach Ikeda looked at her stopwatch with an impressive smile._

 _"_ _You had three seconds to beat." Ikeda said. "Very impressive."_

 _Hikari let out a low whistle. "Not bad." Hikari and Yukina got out of the pool, grabbing their towels to dry off before the twelve third years lined up, with Hikari standing in front of them as she addressed her kouhai with Ikeda looking on._

 _"_ _This past year I led you all to gain silver medals at Nationals, with only a gold medal from the Butterfly race." Hikari started. "Silver isn't good enough. Standing in this room is a mass of talent that will defeat any rival that tries to push us down. Us third-years will be in university when most of you will be second and third-years by next year. Make sure to support one another and help Captain Yuki succeed at the Inter-High and Nationals."_

 _Yukina's eyes widened as she quickly wrapped her head around the fact that she would be captain next year. Cheers and claps came all around the second-year whose pale skin flushed red. Yukina bowed in gratitude, too embarrassed to say anything._

 _Hikari smiled at the blushing girl. "You'll be a good Captain, don't doubt yourself." Hikari's eyes flitted towards Ikeda who nodded in agreement. Everyone packed up the materials and put their swimsuits away as they changed back into their school uniforms. Hikari and the third-years left, then Ikeda, and the others, leaving Yukina, Kazusa, and Reika behind._

 _Yukina's fingers traced over the straps of her swimsuit as she felt conflicted over Hikari choosing her to lead the team as Captain next year. Reika frowned at her friend while Kazusa was silent, staring at the two girls who were practically like sisters._

 _"_ _I don't know why you're hesitating, you'll be a good Captain." Reika said. Yukina looked up, her gray eyes wide with disbelief. "You're forgetful, you stick your foot in your mouth more than you actually know, and you're actually smarter than most people think."_

 _Yukina's face was full of confusion as she started at her longtime friend. "Erm…thanks?"_

 _"_ _You're welcome." Reika smirked. "You're reliable, selfless, have a good heart and you're also the best swimmer on the team. You're a vicious tactician and know when to keep calm in most situations. If anyone should be Captain, it's you. So, stop doubting yourself."_

 _Kazusa nodded in agreement as a bright smile enveloped her face. "It's true!"_

 _Yukina got up from the bench she sat on, putting her swimsuit away and turned to her friends. "Thank you."_

 _"_ _You're welcome." Reika said. The girls left the pool and headed back to their dorms across campus, taking the long route to enjoy the scenery that they would have to leave for a few months. The campus was abuzz with activity as students piled into cars to go on break and parents talked with one another, discussing business deals and transactions. Most of the sports teams were storing away equipment and promoting their kouhai as the third-years left for university. Reika had quickly left when her parents came, saying goodbye to her friends, leaving Kazusa to help Yukina do last-minute packing._

 _"_ _I just wonder how next year is going to be." Kazusa said. She watched Yukina pack up her bedding and stuff it into a nearby suitcase. "Maybe you'll finally have a boyfriend."_

 _"_ _Ha ha, very funny." Yukina said. She struggled to put the thick bedding into the suitcase, her weight doing nothing to close the large box. "Besides, who would I date?"_

 _"_ _Ushijima-san, perhaps?" Kazusa walked over to the bulging suitcase, adding her weight onto the box as they finally zipped it close. "Don't you have a crush on him?"_

 _Yukina laughed. "No way. I just find him interesting."_

 _"_ _Sure, you do."_

 _"_ _You guys are probably more alike than you think."_

 _Yukina shrugged. "Who knows?"_

* * *

"Yuki is a person with a good heart and fiercely protective of the people she cares about." Reika started. "That doesn't mean she's a saint. We all have our demons, so don't try and encourage something that may not work out."

"What if it does?" Jin asked. "What if they do work out?"

"Then that's up for Ushijima and Yukina to decide, not us." Jin nodded at her response and walked away with Hayato back to their dorm. It was quiet with the four of them walking back to their dorm, except for the fingers tapping on the screens of their phones. No doubt they were texting their respective friends of what was going on.

When they got inside the dorm and eventually the elevator, exhaustion was seeping into their bones, their bodies signaling to them that it was time to sleep. When the elevator stopped at Reika's floor she started to walk out but a grasp on her shoulders caused her to turn around.

"He finds her interesting." Reon said. He let go of Reika and placed his hands back to his side.

"Yukina thinks the same." Reika said. "He has no idea what he's getting into, does he?"

Tendou frowned at Reika. "Neither does your girl."

Reika narrowed her eyes at the middle blocker. "Believe me, she's just better at hiding herself away. She's been doing it for some time." Reika walked away from the three volleyball players, mentally, emotionally, and physically exhausted at the day's events.

 _I really hope you know what you're doing, Yuki. Reka thought._

* * *

Wakatoshi and Reika were left alone as they stared at the path their friends walked down away towards the underclassmen's dorms. They both turned back to one another, but Yukina didn't know what to say.

"This is, unexpected." Wakatoshi said. Yukina stiffened at his words, not knowing what to do. "Although, not unwelcoming."

"That's one way to say it." Yukina said. She loosened up, feeling relieved when her nerves left her body. "I'm sorry for what I said in the elevator."

Wakatoshi shook his head. "I understood that you were quite flustered last night." Yukina widened her eyes at the Great Ace. "I apologize for my actions that made you that way."

"It's okay, I tend to stick my foot my mouth more than often."

Wakatoshi's eyes widened at Yukina's words, not expecting her to say such a thing. Yukina tilted her head in confusion, then realized he thought she truly stuck her foot in her mouth.

"Ushijima-kun, that's just an expression." Yukina said. She waved her hands in embarrassment when the Ace didn't respond. "It means I say things that are unwelcoming to others."

"I understand now." Wakatoshi nodded. "Although, I need to apologize for Tendou's actions towards your friend."

"It's okay, Reika is quite protective of me." Yukina admitted. She caressed her hair softly as she thought back on the memories she had shared with her friend since they were children. Wakatoshi stared at the girl in front of him, not wanting to take her out of the serene state she was in, but he needed to ask her this question.

"Excuse me." Wakatoshi said. Yukina was snapped out of her thoughts when she focused her attention back on Wakatoshi. "Who are you?"

Yukina smiled lightly. "My name is Kurosawa Yukina. I'm a third-year and Captain of the Girls' Swim Team."

Wakatoshi nodded. "Pleased to meet you." Both Captains decided that they were out late enough, walking back to their dorm for bed. As Wakatoshi swiped his student ID to get them inside, he let a smile slip onto his face as he finally got to see Yukina at last. They had no more words to say to one another, so they lapsed into a comfortable silence. As the elevator came down, a few students walked out, talking, and laughing until they noticed Yukina and Wakatoshi together. The group of students whispered among themselves, but Wakatoshi and Yukina paid them no mind, their thoughts lost at the small amount of time they spent together talking. Wakatoshi and Yukina went into the elevator, with Wakatoshi pressing the buttons that went to each of their floors.

"You remembered my floor?" Yukina said. "I would say you're following me."

Wakatoshi's eyes widened, but then realized the tone of her voice was somewhat playful. "You're joking, right?"

Yukina nodded. "Yes, I am." Once again, they fell into a comfortable silence until the elevator stopped at Yukina's floor. As it opened, Yukina stepped out, but Wakatoshi quickly caught the doors before they closed, forcing it back open and causing Yukina to turn around.

"Yes?" Yukina asked, wondering what Ushijima could want right now.

"You're more interesting than I thought." Wakatoshi said. "Good night." His words caused a deep blush to spread over her face, leaving her to do nothing but wave her hand awkwardly as the elevators closed and lifted him towards his floor. As he got off the elevator and walked down to his door, Wakatoshi hoped he said the right thing to Yukina, as he recalled her blushing face from earlier. Although, he noticed that she was easily embarrassed and didn't favor plenty of attention on her. When he got into his room, his phone started to go off like crazy. He knew it was the team, probably asking how it went with Yukina. Despite his insistence that he found her interesting in a non-romantic manner, the guys didn't take it that way. He put his phone on silent and got himself ready for bed, although Wakatoshi hoped that Jin and Reon could restrain Tendou from waking the whole dorm up in his search for an answer to his and Yukina's interactions.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys liked the latest chapter of Miracle Lover. Please leave a review so I can get your thoughts on my work. Remember to follow to get updates when I submit a new chapter. For my HTTYD fans, i'll be submitting a new chapter next week.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: Lunchtime Gossip**


	5. Lunchtime Gossip

A/N: HERE WE GO! ENJOY THE NEWEST CHAPTER OF _Miracle Lover!_

 ** _Blue Sky of Love: I'm glad you like the story so far, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and the many more to come! I like Tendou and Reika as well, but let's focus on Wakatoshi and Yukina for now. I will keep Tendou's and Reika's interactions in mind as the story develops._**

* * *

You're insane."

"How mean." Tendou pouted. "But I'll take that as a compliment."

Shirabu shook his head at the eccentric middle blocker as they ate lunch with the team. Wakatoshi and Reon gave each other knowing looks while the others were talking amongst themselves about other topics. As Wakatoshi ate, he didn't know if he should feel concerned at the extra pairs of eyes that seemed to follow him since he left the dorm for classes earlier in the morning. When he walked the halls, whispers were silenced and students attempted to avoid eye contact with him when he looked over his shoulder. When he was in class, his classmates looked so eager to ask him something, but they forced themselves away when they were in front of his desk. Wakatoshi had no idea why it seemed like the entire school was watching him, causing a frown on the Ace's face.

Seeing how their Captain paused in eating his lunch – hayashi rice, his absolute favorite food – the team paused their conversations.

"What's wrong, Wakatoshi-kun?" Tendou asked. He started at the Ace who seemed to have a deeper frown on his face than usual. It was unlike Wakatoshi to seem so troubled.

"Everyone is staring."

The team looked at each other, not understanding Wakatoshi's words. "You mean, us?" Kenjirou asked.

Wakatoshi shook his head. "Not you, the student body."

Tendou leaned back in his chair, placing his arms behind his head. "They always do, what's so different now?"

"I do not know." The boys were going to resume eating, but Hayato snapped his fingers, causing the team to turn their attention to the libero.

"Now that I think about, Hisato-san was strangely talkative today to me in class." Hayato said.

"The Student Council President, why?" Jin asked. "He's not really the best company to keep."

"He was asking questions about Wakatoshi and Kurosawa-chan." The team turned to Wakatoshi whose frown turned deeper. "And if the President knows, then the whole school does."

"Did anyone see you and Kurosawa last night?" Taichi asked.

Thinking about it now, Wakatoshi remembered a group of students pass him before he and Kurosawa-san went into the elevator, but didn't put much thought into it. "Yes, but what could they think?"

"They think you guys are dating." Reon said. The reaction from Wakatoshi was priceless. His eyes somewhat widened and his mouth was scrunched up like he tasted a lemon. It was quite an expression, causing Tendou to quickly take a picture of it on his phone for safekeeping.

Wakatoshi shook his head. "We're not."

"They don't know that." Jin declared. Wakatoshi had looked away from his team to scan his eyes at the bustling dining hall. It was crowded as usual, with students talking and eating with one another before the bell rang to signify the lunch period was over for the day. Although, there seemed to be more eyes fixed towards his teams' table than before. A student would look up every now and then to point at the Ace directly and whisper among their friends. Wakatoshi noticed how groups of girls would stare at him directly, pouting in anger or sadness, that he couldn't tell.

"Well speak of the devil." Tendou said. The team turned around to the entrance – as well as many other noisy students – to see the swim girls and Goshiki talking as they came inside for lunch. "I'm gonna go say hi!"

Before anyone could stop him, Tendou had shot up and ran out of his seat to the five athletes who were about to be bombarded by the crazy middle blocker.

"Idiot!" Semi yelled. "He's gonna make these rumors blow up."

"Good luck, Wakatoshi." Reon said, giving him a reassuring pat on the back for the craziness that was sure to change his life here at Shiratorizawa.

* * *

"So, did you get interrogated by the girls' tennis team, or was that just me?" Kazusa asked. Kazusa and Reika walked towards the first-year classrooms, wanting to grab Mitsuki so they could go to lunch.

"That was just you." Reika said. "The equestrian captain held me captive in the bathroom, earlier today."

"I swear, these girls are insane." Kazusa smirked. Noticing the lack of their captain, Kausa turned back to Reika. "Where's Yukina?"

"She ran to the bathroom the second the bell rang." Reika snorted. "You should've seen her. I thought she was fast in water, she's just as fast on solid ground when running."

* * *

Yukina knew she wasn't losing her mind, right? She had made sure that her uniform was in place before leaving the dorm this morning. Her purple skirt and short blue dress shirt were wrinkle-free. Her bowtie was in perfect place and her white jacket was how she liked it, unbuttoned. Yukina even made sure to put her long brown waves into a high ponytail, letting only a few pieces out that adorned the sides of her face. She was pretty sure the entire student body had their eyes on her today.

 _"Is that her?"_

 _"She's cute!"_

 _"Cute enough."_

 _"I told you I saw her with Ushijima-san!"_

 _"Are they a couple?"_

 _"Ushijima doesn't date!"_

 _"There's no way Ushijima changed his no-dating stance."_

 _"You think Ushijima likes her?"_

Yukina wanted to scream to all the students in the hall as she walked out of her class and downstairs, headed to the dining hall for lunch with the girls. Yukina was not dating Ushijima, nor would she ever. Heck, _she_ didn't even know what their relationship was.

Yukina went into the nearest bathroom and immediately locked herself in the farthest stall from the entrance. She leaned against the wall and felt relieved when nobody else was there to interrogate her on her relationship with Ushijima. Ushijima had plenty of attention on him from the minute he entered Shiratorizawa's Middle School division. He was the Captain back then and his popularity soared as his power grew, especially when he went to Nationals with the team last year, earning third place among some of the best high school teams in Japan. Yukina was relatively popular with most of the students on campus, but putting her and Ushijima together was a juggernaut for attention.

"Please focus on something else. . . " Yukina said. She was about to walk out of the stall and head out to the dining hall, but a group of girls coming in halted her steps. Yukina looked through the small crack of the stall, spying the first-year girls – she thought – fixing their hair and gossiping about her and Ushijima.

 _"Did you hear about Wakatoshi and that swimmer?"_

 _"Kurosawa Yukina, right?"_

 _"Yep!"_

 _"It would be believable if it were one of the volleyball girls, but her? No way."_

 _"Ushijima-kun could do so much better."_

Yukina was quiet as she clenched the lock to the stall, hating how the girls could trash her and her name, but didn't have the nerve to say their true feelings to her face or Ushijima's.

"The joy of going to an elite school." Yukina muttered. She walked out of the bathroom and headed to lunch, her stomach growling as she went towards the dining hall that was sure to be full of gossip of her and Wakatoshi.

* * *

Kazusa laughed at the joke Reika told her, gaining attention from the noisy first-years. As they neared Mitsuki's classroom, the first-years started to whisper – failing horribly – about Yukina. Reika and Kazusa ignored them, not wanting to entertain the newest overeager students of Shiratorizawa to even the smallest detail about Yukina. When they entered the classroom, their eyes immediately zeroed on Mitsuki who sat at her desk talking to Goshiki.

"Up up up, children." Reika teased as she Kazusa walked towards the first-years. The swimmer and volleyball player stopped their conversation and looked up to the two grinning swimmers. Both Mitsuki and Goshiki blushed in unison.

"Senpai!" they said in unison.

"Mitsuki, I don't care for that seniority crap." Reika spoke. "Well, just a bit."

"She secretly loves it when people call her senpai." Kazusa said, earning a frown from the third-year swimmer. "Don't stop anytime soon."

"Oh, shut up." Reika said, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment. "Now are we gonna stand here and talk, or get something to eat?"

Mitsuki nodded, standing up and grabbing her phone from inside her desk. Kazusa, noticing Goshiki's lack of movement, frowned at the volleyball player.

"Aren't you coming?" Kazusa asked, her blonde hair falling into her face as she stilted her head. Goshiki widened his eyes, looking at Mitsuki, then Reika, and Kazusa.

"Really!?" Goshiki exclaimed. It was as if a tail had appeared on him and it was wagging furiously with excitement. "Thank you, Ai-senpai!"

Kazusa and Reika shared a look of amusement as the four of them walked out of the classroom and headed out for lunch. As Goshiki and Mitsuki walked ahead of them, Reika pulled the hem of Kazusa's skirt to gain her attention.

"Yeah?"

"Is it smart to bring Goshiki to lunch with us?" Reika asked. "If we're seen talking to more volleyball members, Yukina is sure to be brought up again."

"Even if Goshiki wasn't with us, I wouldn't be surprised if the other members tried to seek us out." Kazusa said, frowning at her friend's overprotective nature. "Plus, Goshiki just got onto the team. How attention driven could the guy be?"

"Oh!" Mitsuki said. She turned her head to her teammates. "Goshiki-kun said that he's going to be the next Ace of the volleyball team, although I can't imagine anyone else but Ushijima-senpai."

Goshiki stopped in the middle of the hall and turned around to face the girls. "I'LL BE BIGGER AND BETTER THAN USHIJIMA-SAN! I'LL WIN IT ALL!" Goshiki shouted, his eyes burning with passion at his words. Unfortunately, every student turned towards the four of them, giving them their full attention.

Reika shook her head at the idiotic volleyball player and turned to Kazusa. "You were saying?"

Kazusa just sighed and walked ahead of the three of them as she heard Reika scold Goshiki for being so loud in the halls. Unfortunately for them, the attention was off Goshiki and onto Yukina as the girl stepped out of the bathroom and the students looked at her. Yukina not wanting attention on her as usual attempted to hide beneath her long waves of hair, but failed. When she noticed Reika and the others, she felt relieved.

"Thank god you're here." Yukina said, her gray eyes shining with relief at the presence of her friends and Goshiki. "I think I might snap soon."

Reika shook her head in amusement. "C'mon, let's go grab some food before we all lose it."

As the five of them walked down the halls and eventually into the dining hall, Goshiki entertained the girls to stories of matches he did in middle school. Yukina approved of Goshiki being a temporary distraction with all the attention that was on her. Despite not knowing what a 'dig' or 'first tempo' was in volleyball, she found herself relaxing and the tension leaving her body as the five of them slowly moved in line to get food.

"Tsutomu, how dare you have lunch with such pretty ladies without inviting me?" The small group turned to see Tendou grinning down at all of them, causing MItsuki and Yukina to blush in embarrassment, Kazusa and Reika to shake their heads, while Goshiki just look flustered at Tendou's presence.

"Tendou-san!" Goshiki said. Goshiki looked at Tendou with stars in his eyes and Yukina could tell that Tendou was loving every second of it. Tendou turned his eyes to the blushing Yukina, but before he could say or do anything, the satanic aura that Reika emitted stopped him.

"So, mean, Reika-chan." Tendou pouted. "I was just going to invite all of you to join us at lunch."

Yukina and Reika shared a look and shook their heads. When the group was finally in front, they grabbed their respective dishes and was about to walk away, but Tendou wasn't taking no for an answer. He spread his arms and pushed all four girls to the table where the team was, while Goshiki gaped in surprise before following his teammate.

Viewing Tendou and the others from their table, Semi and Reon looked on with shock evident on their face while the others just looked at Tendou without any expression at all, trying hard not to comment on the stupidity of his actions.

"This is your way of saying hi?" Kenjirou questioned, his chopsticks pointing accusingly at the middle blocker. "You truly are something else."

"Tendou." Wakatoshi said. He turned around to look at his friend, but his eyes lingered on Yukina who was still blushing from earlier. "That was rude."

"I just wanted to bring them here to join us for lunch." Tendou defended.

"And where are they going to sit?" Taichi asked. "There isn't any room." Tendoou frowned at him, but when he noticed an empty table, his red eyes shined in excitement. He quickly picked up the table which caused plenty of noise, drawing even more attention to the volleyball boys and swim girls. Tendou ran back to grab the missing chairs and struck a pose of confidence at his work.

"Oh wow, you moved a table." Reika said, her tone dry and unenthusiastic. She turned to Yukina and threw an arm over her shoulder and balanced her food in her other hand. "Should we pet him and reward him with a treat?"

"Reika, you're being rude!" Yukina said. Wakatoshi watched the girls' interaction, inwardly pleased at seeing Yukina break out of her former embarrassed state.

"You should listen to Yuki-chan here, she knows what she's talking about." Yukina frowned at Tendou's way of saying her name so casually, but followed the other's lead when taking a seat. She had to sit in between Reika and Ushijima, but felt piercing stares onto her back once again when she sat down. Noticing Yukina's despondent mood appear once again, Wakatoshi spoke up.

"I'm sorry if Tendou pushed you into sitting with us." Wakatoshi said. "He tends to overdo things most of the time."

Yukina blinked in surprise. "Oh, it's no problem." They turned to see Tendou talking to Reon and Shirabu about some manga, his eyes bright and passionate about it as he waved his spoon around animatedly. "He's quite eccentric, isn't he?"

"Yes." Wakatoshi agreed. "That's also one of his best traits. Tendou may be loud and overeager most of the time, but he can cheer us up quite often." Yukina smiled in amusement at Wakatoshi's words, his thoughts on his friend were quite clear and truthful, not one hint of doubt.

"Did you hear that?" Tendou said. Everyone at the table turned to him in wait. "Wakatoshi said I'm the cheerful one of us." Tendou puffed his chest out in pride.

"I believe he also said loud and overeager." Hayato smirked. Taichi snorted as Hayato and him clapped their hands together in agreement.

''Don't be jealous Hayato and Taichi." Tendou said. "It's sad that you're not on my level of love with Wakatoshi-kun."

Wakatoshi shook his head at Tendou. "I do not love you, Tendou." Yukina and the girls started to laugh, causing the boys to turn their heads towards the amused swimmers.

"You were right Wakatoshi-kun, she does have a nice laugh." Yukina immediately blushed, her eyes turned to Wakatoshi who looked down at her curiously.

 _Is she upset or embarrassed? What I said was the truth, Wakatoshi thought._

Wakatoshi saw no issue in his words and continued to eat until Tendou's eyes lit up, forcing him to pause and wonder what the middle blocker intended to do.

"Wakatoshi-kun loves volleyball, right?" Tendou asked. Despite knowing Tendou since his first day at Shiratorizawa's High School Division, he could never get a good read on the eccentric middle blocker who tended to push the limits of some people's patience.

"Yes, I do." Wakatoshi and the others watched Tendou as the red-head continued to talk. "Tendou, what is this about?"

"Nothing at all. Just confirming that the only thing you love is volleyball, right guys?" Realizing what Tendou was doing, the team nodded in confirmation while Wakatoshi just frowned. The girls and Goshiki just watched in curiosity, but it clicked when Tendou was being louder than usual.

 _He's drawing attention away from Ushijima and I, Yukina thought._ Yukina's eyes widened as she could feel the eyes on her back slowly disappear, causing the girl to sag in relief in her chair. Noticing the change in demeanor, Wakatoshi turned to Yukina curiously.

"Are you okay?" Wakatoshi asked. Yukina smiled at his curiosty, but just waved him off so he could focus on eating his lunch. Everyone started to talk more openly, though their conversations shifted towards their respective sports. Goshiki pulled the last issue of _Monthly Volleyball!_ Out of his pocket and shouted when he turned a few pages.

"It's Ushijima-san!" Goshiki passed the magazine around and everyone looked at it. When Yukina got it, she looked at the article it had on the Great Ace.

 _The Great Ace, Ushijima Wakatoshi!_

 _The famous Ushijima Wakatoshi (17) is the best Ace in the Miyagi Prefecture. With overwhelming talent and precision, he's helped his team on the road to Nationals last year, coming in third place, behind second place Inarizaki High and first place winners Itachiyama Academy. Now being in his third-year and the new Captain at Shiratorizawa, the volleyball community expects great results from the talented Ushijima!_

Yukina saw there were plenty of pictures of Shiratorizawa's old lineup, but most of the regulars were present in them. The biggest picture of them all was one of Ushijima ready to spike a ball at his opponents. The scene practically screamed absolute power and talent, something that Ushijima exuded. Yukina turned a few pages and saw more photos of the Boys' volleyball team holding a trophy from Nationals. Ushijima even held an award for _Best Ace._ Yukina knew Ushijjima was something else, but this was on another level indeed.

"Amazing." Yukina said, handing the magazine to Ushijima. "You guys are great."

"Don't sell yourself short, Yukina-senpai!" Mitsuki said. "You're an amazing athlete as well."

"Half the school are amazing athletes as well." Kazusa said, causing Yukina to glare at her. "But half the school doesn't go their National tournaments each year."

"Which teams go to Nationals each year?" Goshiki asked. The third-years thought back at their time at Shiratorizawa while the first and second-years at the table watched their seniors curiously.

"In the Men's Division, I believe the Soccer, Baseball, Basketball, and of course, the Volleyball team." Reon commented. "Although I don't know about the Women's Division. We only know that our Girls volleyball team loses to Niiyami each year, so they rarely go to Nationals."

"I know the Boys Swim team goes to Nationals, but they don't make it too far." Reika said. "I think in the Women's Division, it's the Softball, Track, Figure skating, Equesterian, Tennis, and of course, Swimming team."

"We got second overall, only losing to Akita High's Girls'." Yukina said, her eyes lit up in determination. "Their swimmers are quite crazy in the water, especially during relays. I was still surprised that I beat their captain for the _Best Butterfly_ award." Wakatoshi noticed that Yukina was different when she talked about her sport, any nervousness or embarrassment washed away and all that was left was pride that shined through.

"Butterfly?" Wakatoshi asked. The first thing that came to his mind was the insect, but it seemed that wasn't the case when Yukina looked at him.

"Butterfly, Backstroke, Freestyle, and Breaststroke are the four types of swimming specialties." Yukina said, moving her fingers as she listed each specialty. "A swimmer doesn't have to be limited to only one, they can do each one in a competition."

"Well I swim free all the time, I'm a master!" Tendou said. Reika let out a groan as she put her head in her hands at Tendou's words.

"It's a style of swimming you toothpick, not some casual swim you do at the beach." Reika said. She rolled her eyes at Tendou while he just smirked.

"It's okay Reika-chan, you don't have to be jealous of Wakatoshi-kun." Reika's eye twitched in annoyance and Reon and Jin silently prayed for Tendou to stop talking. "He's better than you, it's okay to admit it."

"Tendou, Akiyama-san will kill you." Semi said. "Shut up."

"You should listen to your friends." Reika said, an edge present in her voice. The chopsticks in her hand broke with an audible crack, causing Mitsuki and Goshiki to flinch.

"Tendou." Yukina said suddenly, causing everyone at the table to turn towards her. "Heaven Child."

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" Yukina frowned at the middle blocker before opening her mouth once again.

"You remind me more of a demon child since you seem to bring out the worst in people." Silence followed Yukina's words after she spoke them. As she put her head down in embarrassment, Tendou pouted and then the laughter began from everyone else. Yukina and Wakatoshi looked up as their friends and teammates laughed at Tendou's expense. Wakatoshi looked at Yukina as the red on her cheeks lingered, even more curious on the passionate, yet easily embarrassed swimmer that sat beside him.

* * *

 **A/N:** **NEXT CHAPTER: Rivals**


	6. Rivals

**A/N: Hey everyone, here's the newest chapter of Miracle Lover! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited Miracle Lover since the last update!**

 **Luv it! I'm glad you love this story and enjoy the story of Wakatoshi and Yukina. You'll definitely enjoy the next chapters coming up.**

 **Hsjjdjd: Thanks! I hope you'll continue to read on as I update.**

 **Blue Sky of Love: Thanks! I had to watch Free! again as well as swimming competitions to see how to start writing Yukina's tournaments and competitions. I personally love Ushijima, and he's one of my favorite characters in the entire series. I don't know why there aren't that many fics that focus on Shiratorizawa and Ushijima, but I started to write Miracle Lover because out of all the characters in Haikyu, Ushijima is the only one to be explored on how volleyball influenced his personal life, especially his home life and relationship with his family. I hold all the other characters of Haikyu in high regard, but nobody can trump Ushijima at all. I'm glad you're loving Miracle Lover and I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

Wakatoshi took the towel nearby his water bottle and wiped the sweat off his face. It seemed that practice had truly begun, and Coach Washijo was not going to lighten up despite it still being the first week of classes. Wakatoshi looked over to see the team lying on the ground in exhaustion, and the first-years looking a little green. He really hoped none of them threw up on the ground, although Washijo-sensei would make them clean it up themselves if they messed up the floors.

"Who said you could take a rest!?" Washijo shouted from his chair at the sidelines, a glare on his wrinkled face as Saitou smiled in amusement. "Get your butts back over here unless you want to take a run around the school!"

"Let's go." Wakatoshi said. Jin clapped his hands for everyone else to follow and the reluctant regulars, exhausted first-years, and reserve players all formed a semicircle around their coaches. Washijo still looked angry, but he calmed himself to not kill his players. He would need them to win all the upcoming tournaments.

"If you think this is exhausting, you haven't seen nothing yet!" Washijo yelled. "For the first-years, don't even think about slacking off. If I find any of you even taking the smallest of breaks, you'll be doing torture regimes for the rest of the month!"

Everyone flinched as the implications of Washijo's words sunk into them. Saitou simply smiled and stepped forward, getting the team's attention to the younger coach.

"You'll be doing three-on-three matches today with the first-years to get them used to how things work." Saitou said. "Everyone here may be your teammates, but they are also your rivals. One may be a regular, but that can quickly change at a moment's notice. Get to work!"

The team bowed and left to form teams of three each as the Coaches watched on. Washijo looked at the documents in his hands as he finalized budgets and waivers for the team. Saitou's phone started to ring, drawing attention from the players, but a fierce glare from Washijo brought them back to their game. Washijo looked over to the younger coach who looked absolutely pleased. When Saitou hung up, he sat back down on the chair next to Washijo who raised one of his large eyebrows.

"Well?" Washijo asked. "Did they agree?"

"Yes, they did." Saitou replied, pushing his glasses up on his face. "Although I'm having trouble with Tokyo University. Their team has a strict schedule, but I contacted Ryuji-kun and he'll help us out."

Washijo nodded. "Good, we need more schools to play with." Washijo frowned at one of the first-years horrible receives. "We already have some of the alumni to help us out, but I need the boys to have matches with teams. We can't make all of our alumni players return when they have jobs and university."

"Agreed." Saitou wrote some notes down on the first-years who were playing and shook his head when he noticed Goshiki getting smacked in the face from one of Reon's serves. "Let's just hope we can keep them in one piece before the practice match starts."

* * *

"Goshiki, don't stand there and gape!" Hayato shouted as he received Reon's serve. "Always be on the lookout!"

Goshiki stood up and watched how the rally continued, his eyes constantly switching from the moving ball and the movements of Wakatoshi, Reon, and Semi. The ball fell over to Wakatoshi's side of the net, and Semi looked at both Wakatoshi and Reon who stood waiting. Both wing spikers ran up towards the net, but Semi pulled a feint. Goshiki was shocked, but threw his body forward to get the ball. It bounced off his hand and went over Kenjirou's head.

Kenjirou tossed the ball towards Goshiki and he ran to spike it, but it didn't reach his hand well. Goshiki's fingers touched the ball, causing it to fall over on Wakatoshi's side of the net, giving a point to Goshiki, Kenjirou, and Hayato.

"Yes!" Goshiki shouted. The wing spiker looked over to see Taichi change the score with an amused smirk directed towards the first-year.

 **20 (Goshiki, Kenjirou, and Hayato) - 24 (Wakatoshi, Reon, and Semi)**

"So hyper." Taichi said on the sideline as he observed the match in front of him. "Your losing though."

"We'll win!" Goshiki yelled, his enthusiasm taking over and laughing despite Wakatoshi getting the ball and ready to serve. "Bring it!"

Wakatoshi immediately spiked the ball, his form perfect as he whipped his hand and set plenty of force into the ball that immediately bounced off Goshiki's arms and into the air. Goshiki gaped as he saw the ball eventually fall on the other side of the gym near the door.

 **20 (Goshiki, Kenjirou, and Hayato) - 25 (Wakatoshi, Reon, and Semi)**

"Well, you definitely failed to bring it." Kenjirou remarked as he tied his shoes and spoke to Goshiki in a bored tone.

"Don't tease him, Shirabu." Hayato said, speaking to make sure Goshiki and Kenjirou won't start arguing. "Let's just get ready for the next set."

Tendou switched places with Reon while Goshiki's side stayed the same. Tendou pointed at Goshiki, gaining the first-years attention.

"You're going down, Tsutomu." Goshiki wasn't discouraged by Tendou's words, but ablaze with passion. It was like there was fire surrounding him as the others watched on.

"You're going to corrupt that poor guy." Taichi said.

"Jealous!" Tendou shouted, but a glare from Washijo from across the gym got the boys back into order. Kenjirou set the ball to Goshiki, letting the first-year spike first just to shut him up. Expecting his usual straight, Wakatoshi and Tendou ran to block him while Semi stayed back to receive. Tendou, being the most eccentric on the team, changed things up.

"Watch this!" Tendou shouted. "My new block: Shooting Star!"

Unfortunately for everyone in the gym, Tendou's failed block would bring them pain. Goshiki's spike bounced off Tendou's hands and was on the path where the Coaches were at.

Wakatoshi's eyes widened as he noticed the ball fly towards the Coaches without stopping. It seemed everything stopped in slow motion then, as the ball went straight to Washijo's head, knocking the Demon coach out of his chair and onto the ground. As Saitou helped the elder coach up, the boys froze in anticipation. The first-years were shaking in fear, the reserve players looked like they were going to have a heart attack, and the regulars were stiff as a board, with only Wakatoshi daring to walk to the coaches who were sure to unleash hell on their team.

Despite Wakatoshi slowly walking towards both coaches, his heart was thundering in anticipation. It wasn't from the practice they were doing earlier. When Wakatoshi was finally in front of them, he heard an audible gasp from the players as they noticed the large red circle on his face that was darkening each second as Washijo glared at all of them.

"Tendou." Washijo started, causing the middle blocker to stiffly move towards the front where Wakatoshi and the coaches were. "Hell run around the school for all of you." The players gulped audibly and turned to Wakatoshi and Jin with a pleading look, although they refused to meet their eyes since any form of sympathy would provide a deadlier punishment than a hell run around the school. "You all can thank Tendou. Now, go."

Wakatoshi and Jin immediately led the team outside of the gym to start stretching, making sure they didn't pull a muscle or accidentally injure themselves before any matches began. As they started to warm up, Wakatoshi and Jin led the team around the large campus that was Shiratorizawa.

* * *

As Yukina got out of the water and took off her cap and goggles, she turned to the twenty-five girls of the swim team who waited her instructions.

"Today we'll just test your average speeds as you swim through a 50, 100, 200, and 400 meter course with each style. If you're new to this, there are four swimming styles: Freestyle, Backstroke, Breaststroke, and Butterfly. If you have a certain style you want to stick to, then go ahead, but do not neglect the other three. There's a chance you might have a better skillset in the other three than your specific one."

Yukina looked at all the girls in front of her and smiled lightly at the attentive ones, but felt irritation wash over her when she noticed two girls – girls who've been irritating her since they first joined the swim team – have a look boredom on their faces. Luckily for Yukina, Reika stepped up beside her and got the team's attention.

"Our pool is sectioned off into nine lanes, but we're going to have four of you go at a time while we do physical assessments for the rest." Reika said, but a glare towards the two girls who had the nerve to glare back at her. "We have cameras on both sides and above the pool so we can record and give you feedback on your form. Don't try and show off, we don't need any injuries before we have any practice runs or competitions."

The freestyle swimmers took to the pool first, stretching their bodies and placing their goggles and caps on their head. They bent their bodies down as they waited for Ikeda's whistle and the girls who would be in control of the cameras that would follow them.

The whistle blew and the girls were off.

Yukina, Reika, and Coach Ikeda were oddly quiet as the three of them watched the swimmers go back and forth, their bodies moving gracefully – except for two. Coach Ikeda frowned at the two girls, but said nothing as she made notes on her clipboard.

"Looks like Hana and Matsui didn't train at all during break." Reika muttered. "Why are they still on the team? They're annoying pieces of – "

"Reika." Yukina sighed as she took a nearby towel and dried her wet body and hair, also tossing one to Reika. "They may be annoying but there the second and third best freestyle swimmers on the team."

"True." Reika grudingly admitted. She started to dry her hair with "I hope Endo gets knocked off her high horse though, I'm tired of dealing with her snotty attitude."

"Ladies, you're here to observe and critique." Ikeda said, her green eyes narrowing in disappointment. "Not gossip. That can be after practice."

Despite the sigh from Yukina and the pout from Reika, both Captain and Vice-Captain tossed their towels in the nearby basket and joined the others. While Reika helped some of the team members fix their forms and give advice as well, Yukina joined Ikeda to review the footage of the freestyle swimmers.

"Butterfly swimmers, you're next!" Yukina heard Reika shout on the other side of the pool as she blew the whistle on her neck.

"My god, Kuga's fast." Ikeda said. "Look at the way she moves." Yukina looked closer at the screen and saw each screen capture Mitsuki's movement in the water. Yukina silently agreed, nodding her head as she saw Mitsuki turn around for the second leg of the race. In the next lane, Endo was swimming, but it was clear to anyone who saw the two girls that Mitsuki was better. Yukina turned to Coach, but felt a chill run down her spine when she noticed her look. It was the same look that she was given when she was in her first-year, Ikeda noticing her talent and dedication to swimming.

"Coach, maybe we sh –" Yukina started to say, but was interrupted by Ikeda's sharp whistle. Everyone out of the pool turned to Ikeda while the girls in the pool stopped swimming and raised their heads above the water. Reika and Kazusa sent Yukina a questioning glance, but she only focused on Ikeda who looked directly at Endo and Mitsuki.

"Everyone out the water." Ikeda said. Everyone immediately complied, leaving the pool to line up against the fence that encased the entire pool. Yukina respected Ikeda very much, but she hated how the women encouraged such fierce competition among the team. One day, someone is going to snap and it won't be pretty for anyone. "Kuga and Endo will be having a 400-meter race against each other now."

Gasps and whispers came from the girls as they looked at Kuga and Endo specifically. While Mitsuki was shocked, Endo was enraged. Endo Atsuko was the team's principle butterfly swimmer. She was tall with short curly red hair, creamy skin, and bright blue eyes that burned with anger. Despite having such a beautiful appearance and being one of the most popular girls in looks from the guys of Shiratorizawa, she had such an ugly and haughty personality that Yukina hated dealing with since their first-year.

"Whatever." Endo scoffed, popping out her hip in a pathetic excuse of intimidation as she narrowed her eyes at Mitsuki. "This will be easy."

The team was restless as the whispers turned into loud talk, but a glare from Ikeda caused them all to cease talking immediately. Kazusa and a first-year took care of the cameras on each side of the pool while Yukina and Reika took the role of timekeepers. Mitsuki looked nervous, but a reassuring nod from Yukina calmed her down. Both swimmers stepped onto their blocks and got into their stationary positions, only waiting for Ikeda's whistle to go off to start the race.

Ikeda's whistle blew and both Endo and Mitsuki were off.

Screams erupted from the members who stood off to the sideline, and Yukina was pleased that most of the screams were for Mitsuki than Endo since the third-year swimmer hasn't left the best impression on anyone since she first joined the team. Yukina inhaled the scent of chlorine, feeling relaxed since she absolutely loved swimming and wanted nothing else. While Reika took time for Endo, Yukina took time for Mitsuki and was pleased how fast the girl swam and how great her form was.

"How come you can't time the she-witch?" Reika muttered. She wrote down Endo's time when she finished the first one-hundred meters. "I can't stand her."

Yukina laughed. "It is what it is, Reika." Yukina nodded as Mitsuki just finished her first one-hundred meters, approving of how she was correcting her form. "At least this will get Endo to practice more."

"I think you and I both know that Endo is only capable of being cruel." Reika smirked when she noticed Mitsuki swim ahead as the girls passed into the two-hundred-meter mark. "Remember the swimsuit incident from last year?"

Yukina's face turned grim as she recalled that horrible incident. "Unfortunately."

"I thought Coach would've kicked her off the team for sure after that."

"We didn't have cameras then, so even with all the accusations, there was no definite proof." Yukina smiled when Mitsuki got faster, earning louder cheers from the team as she went into the three hundred-meter mark while Endo was just about to complete the two hundred.

No way, I'm going to win this! Endo thought as she swam even faster in the water.

"Her form's crumbling." Yukina noticed.

"Which means MItsuki is going to win!" Reika cheered. She jumped up in anticipation, while Yukina shook her head in disappointment.

 _How have we been friends for more than ten years? Yukina thought._

"Here they come!" a first-year shouted. Yukina and Reika were ready to record their final times, but it was easy to tell who would win. Despite Endo being two years older and swimming longer than Mitsuki, her effort was lacking. She would come to every single practice and competition, even getting a few medals, but the work she contributed to the team was simply average. And average was not good enough for a place like Shiratorizawa.

Ikeda's whistle blew as Mitsuki touched the wall of the pool first, ending the race as Endo came last. While Yukina gladly helped Mitsuki out of the pool, Reika gave a reluctant hand to Endo who smacked it away. Immediately angry, Reika wanted to throw the watch at the girl's head, but barely held it in.

"Don't get pissy with me since you lost." Reika hissed. She really wanted to hit Endo, but there were too many witnesses around.

"Can it, Akiyama." Endo sneered. She ripped off her cap and goggles, shaking the wet gear towards Reika who was ready to gouge the girl's eyes out.

"Enough." Yukina said. Both girls flinched when they heard the cold tone in Yukina's voice, but Endo was stupid enough to try and open her mouth again.

"I don't take orders from you." Endo said as she walked towards Yukina, their noses practically touching. "Even if Hikari gave you the title as Captain, I don't recognize you as my own."

"The reason Hikari and I chose Kurosawa as Captain, was that she is patient, understanding, and a great tactician in and out of the water. She's also the only girl who can swim all four styles perfectly and has my absolute respect and admiration due to her dedication the sport." Ikdea said, interrupting the bickering that she was not fond of. She turned to her entire team, addressing everyone this time. "Make no mistake. Our usual swimmers can lose their spots to anyone of you. Whether you're a first of third-year, dedication and effort will keep you as a regular and lack of effort will get you removed."

Despite Mitsuki's win, the young swimmer looked hesitant to smile since Endo was still angry. She felt someone come near her and turned to see Kazusa holding her arm in a protective manner.

"Thank you." Mitsuki whispered.

"Stay close." Kazusa warned. As much as she didn't want to scare Mitsuki, she wasn't taking any chances while Endo's temper was unleashed. "Endo is someone not to be trifled with."

Practice had gone back to usual, apart from Endo being watched by Reika. Reika almost snapped when Ikeda told her to be Endo's watchdog/partner for the day, but luckily had permission to inflict whatever type of punishment she wanted to on the girl. Reika enjoyed torturing the butterfly swimmer with an extra fifty laps and forcing her to do a run around half the school. Yukina frowned, but put her goggles and cap back on, ready to swim again.

About an hour later, Ikeda's whistle blew causing the girls to start to wrap up. While the first years started to put the fins and kickboards away, the second and third-years started to put away the cameras and towels away, Yukina and Reika were talking to Ikeda who was informing them about a few upcoming changes. As the team came back out and lined up in front of them, Ikeda stepped up.

"We'll be ending practice early since the school is doing maintenance on some of the facilities and the pool would be the first thing that they need to do." Ikeda started. "We'll be using the school's indoor pool for morning and afternoon practice. Morning practice from four to six and afternoon practice from four-thirty to seven. We don't have practice on Saturdays and Sundays, so I do hope you get some of your work done. You did a good job today, get ready for tomorrow."

As the Coach left for her office, the team went into the changing room to get cleaned up, sans Yukina and Reika who were looking at the times of all the first-years.

"They all look promising and Mitsuki is at the top." Yukina said. She kicked her feet in the pool as she sat at the edge with Reika who frowned at Endo's times. "If only Endo put some effort in her swimming."

"If only Endo would try to put some effort in finding a soul." Reika muttered. "I don't even know why she's still on the team."

"It doesn't matter." Yukina said as she looked at Mitsuki and Endo's times. "It's only a matter of time before a change."

"What?" Reika frowned. She pulled off her cap and goggles as she carefully dried her hair with a towel to make sure no water got on the notes.

"Endo's attitude is bad for the team." Yukina declared, her gray eyes ablaze with anger. "Judging from how Mitsuki's times kept on improving as the day went, she'll be replacing Endo before the end of the first term."

"As much as I would love that, there's no way Endo will let go of her position without raising hell."

Yukina smirked. "She can either be benched or kicked off the team."

Reika smiled. "Look at you, being such an evil scheming Captain." Reika enjoyed the embarrassed blush of her friend, enjoying how Yukina changed when it came to the topic of swimming.

"Oh, shut up." Yukina said as she pressed her palms against her reddening cheeks. As the girls talked, they were unaware of the furious Endo who came out in a towel to grab her goggles earlier and heard their conversation.

 _Nobody is taking my position, especially not_ _ **Kuga**_ _, Endo thought._

* * *

Mitsuki scrubbed her head and sneezed when she felt the water start to lose some heat. Turning off the water to the shower, she placed her hand outside of the curtain to grab her towel, but felt nothing there on the ring. Wondering if her towel dropped on the ground, Mitsuki peeked her head outside and used the curtain to shield her body. She froze when she noticed Endo Atsuko standing outside her shower, holding her towel tightly in her hands.

"Let's get one thing straight." Endo started, her voice completely cold and her eyes ablaze with anger. "You are nothing. You are a lowly first-year who got into Shiratorizawa because coach gave you a recommendation. You have not won any medals or awards. You may wear the school's swimsuit and tracksuit, but you're worthless. Have you been to Nationals?" Mitsuki was going to open her mouth, but Endo's raised hand caused her to clamp up. "No, you've haven't. You haven't gotten any awards like I have from all our competitions. I've beaten swimmers from all over and if you think that I'm going to hand over my spot willingly, you have another thing coming."

Mitsuki couldn't tell if she was shaking from Endo's threat or the lack of her warm towel, but she was so afraid of Endo right now that she could barely breathe.

"What's going on?" Mitsuki and Endo turned to see a seething Kazusa who changed from her swimsuit and into the school uniform, holding her bag and Mitsuki's stuff. Kazusa placed the stuff on the closest bench, immediately walking to the two of them and snatching the towel out of Endo's hand. Taking the towel from Kazusa, Mitsuki nodded in thanks and closed the curtain to wrap it around her body before racing out the shower and grabbing her clothes to change with the other members.

"What is wrong with you?" Kazusa genuinely asked. She may not hate Endo like Yuki and Reika, but she was slowly coming close to it.

"I don't like it when annoying first-years think they can try and overreach for things." Endo said. "I am not being left behind."

"The only person who's going to keep you behind is yourself." Kazusa sneered. "If you keep acting out like this, you're going to screw yourself royally and I am not going to be there when that happens. You rarely have anyone in your corner because of your haughty attitude, so don't think that threats are going to keep Mituki from swimming. Unlike you, she has dedication."

Endo's creamy complexion was shaded with red on her cheeks from anger. Before she could say anything, she noticed Yukina and Reika standing in the corner, both sending fierce glares her way. Noticing Endo's hesitation, Kazusa turned to see her friends standing there and left for them to handle the situation. Kazusa's energy was drained when talking to Endo so she went to find Mitsuki and leave so both could eat and rest.

"I'll take care of her." Reika said. She started to walk towards Endo, but Yukina put an arm out, stopping her friend. Reika frowned, turning her head to Yukina, wondering what she was going to do, but a firm look from Yukina made Reika step back.

"Let's talk outside." Yukina said. She took off the goggles that rested on her head and cap, giving them to Reika to hold. Endo smirked and followed Yukina outside while Reika took control of the team who heard everything.

If Yukina doesn't smack her, then I will, Reika thought.

Yukina led Endo to the path behind the pool, where two large trees casted a shadow over the swimmers who were faced opposite one another, Endo ready to strike while Yukina was relaxed. Endo hated Yukina's calm nature as she observed the so-called captain.

Yukina still wore the purple racerback, only donning a pair of black sneakers as her wet hair fell down her back in messy waves. As much as Endo hated to admit it, Yukina was quite pretty, as the swimsuit clung to her skin, showing her curvy body and decent chest size. Wanting to get this talk over with so she could return to her dorm, Endo was about to open her mouth but Yukina beat her to it.

"We're tired of you." Yukina said. She opened her eyes, sending a cold glare to Endo who looked shocked that Yukina had the ability to speak like this. "You've been a pain to the entire team since day one. Don't think because you were able to get away with what you did to Hira-chan last year means you're in the clear. Because you're not."

Endo growled, balling her hands into fists in anger. "What makes you think you can talk to me like that?"

"I don't know what happened to you to make you think that you can do whatever you want, but that is not going to happen here. Especially not when I'm Captain." Yukina declared. "It's annoying that Coach Ikeda has to assign Reika as your guard dog because you're an overeager princess who think she can get what she wants by throwing a tantrum or threatening others."

"Excuse me?" Endo said. "I've won medals at Nationals and helped raise our reputation. We're one of the top female teams at Shiratorizawa and I'm not going to be replaced by some mousy first-year who thinks sh –"

Yukina let out a sigh of frustration, immediately cutting off Endo from speaking further. "The only reason you won against Akita High's butterfly swimmer was that half their lineup got food poisoning the week of that race and the only person who could sub their usual swimmer was a first-year who just got the basics of the Butterfly!" Endo's eyes widened at Yukina's yell. "And you know that! So, stop bragging about that medal that every swimmer in Japan knows that you got because we all know that you didn't earn it since the competition wasn't the best for the Butterfly division that year."

"Also!" Yukina said, clenching her hair in frustration, wondering when Endo was finally going to get it through her very thick skull that her attempts to overpower others was ridiculous. "You almost destroyed our reputation when you tore small holes into Hira-chan's swimsuit, causing it to rip during a competition! Half the school knows that it was you and the only reason you got away with it was that Coach was pregnant that year and didn't focus on you that much! You're a nuisance to the team and you're going to bring us all down if you don't change! We all have rivals in any sport, so suck it up!"

Yukina's face was red from her yelling while Endo's face was red with embarrassment. Endo's eyes seemed to darken with rage as she ran up to Yukina and grabbed her. Yukina was shocked that Endo would do such a thing and tried to push her off, but failed. Endo pushed Yukina against the tree, causing her to hiss out in pain as she clenched her head in her hands. Looking up, she saw Endo's hand fly towards her face, ready to smack her, causing Yukina to close her eyes in anticipation. Luckily for her, Yukina didn't feel any pain on her face, causing her to look up in shock at the person who held Endo's wrists in a tight grip.

"Ushijima-san." Yukina said in relief.

* * *

Wakatoshi, Jin, and the team were running around the entire school, courtesy of Tendou's actions against Washijo-sensei. As they ran along the path that wrapped around the school, Tendou started to complain.

"This is crazy!" Tendou shouted from behind. "There should be a law against this."

"This is your fault!" Jin shouted from beside Wakatoshi, although the Ace was staring to pull ahead the team of volleyball players. "You don't get to complain!"

"If you keep talking, it'll take you even longer to complete the run." Wakatoshi said from up ahead. He gave Jin a look and he nodded in acceptance as he put his full speed into running so he could finish this run and hurry back to practice.

"So fast!" Goshiki said. He was about to put more energy to try and catch up to Ushijima but Hayato placed his body in front of the overeager first-year. "Geh!"

"Don't think about it!" Hayato panted. "Wakatoshi is just too fast for any of us. He'll be the first one back to the gym as usual."

Being in awe, Goshiki nodded and continued at his regular pace with the team as Jin led them around the school despite their bodies screaming in protest.

* * *

Wakatoshi knew he was already far ahead of the team as he barely heard Tendou's complaints anymore since they started running. Wakatoshi had a feeling that Tendou was going to pull something foolish since the middle blocker had somewhat started a tradition of getting the entire team into trouble since their first year. The first year they were forced to do two-hundred serves each when Tendou brought up Washijo's height. Last year was when Tendou unknowingly attempted to flirt with Washijo's granddaughter, causing them to practice outside in the unbearable heat. This time was the ball to the face which caused them to do the hell run around the entire campus. Wakatoshi wondered if Tendou planned these mishaps since they always happened during the first week of the new school year.

As Waktoshi passed the outdoor tennis courts, which just happened to be when the female team were practicing today, causing numerous amounts of squeals from the girls, he heard yelling from ahead. Wakatoshi slowed down, wondering if the yelling was just some students goofing off or an actual argument took place. As his fast run turned into a slow jog, the voices became clear and were a definite female's.

" _Also!" Wakatoshi heard, immediately recognizing the voice as Kurosawa's. "You almost destroyed our reputation when you tore small holes into Hira-chan's swimsuit, causing it to rip during a competition! Half the school knows that it was you and the only reason you got away with it was that Coach was pregnant that year and didn't focus on you that much! You're a nuisance to the team and you're going to bring us all down if you don't change! We all have rivals in any sport, so suck it up!"_

Wakatoshi jogged faster, seeing how Kurosawa was pushed into a tree and a girl was about to slap her. Wakatoshi ran immediately, grabbing the girl's wrists tightly to put enough pressure on her, but not enough that it would leave a mark. He was angry that this girl would attack Kurosawa so recklessly and dangerously. He was angry, his eyes narrowed in distaste as he glared at the girl below him who had the audacity to glare back at him. She wiggled and even attempted to kick him so he could let her go, but Wakatoshi refused.

"Ushijima-san." Yukina said. Wakatoshi looked up at her and met her eyes. Gray and olive met, and as he saw her eyes, he saw immediate relief. "Let her go."

Despite not wanting to, Wakatoshi let the girl go who fell onto the ground because of her thrashing in his grip. She let out some curses in English and sent fierce glares towards both Yukina and Wakatoshi.

Yukina's heart was beating like crazy, shocked at the events that just happened. She looked up to see Wakatoshi leaning down towards her causing her to blush as she could feel the heat coming off his skin and mouth as he looked her over. He awkwardly placed his hand against her cheek, trying to give her some form of comfort as he noticed her clench her head from before. It must've been when she was pushed into the tree. Yukina leaned into his touch, grateful that he had come at the moment, even if it wasn't on purpose.

" _Yukina!"_

" _Wakatoshi!"_

Both athletes snapped out of the state they were in and turned to the voices that called their names. Wakatoshi looked over to see his team panting with looks of curiosity and coy smiles – especially coming from Tendou – while Yukina looked to see an enraged Reika.

"What the hell is going on!?" Reika shouted. "I could hear you yelling all the way from the changing room!" Reika was about to start cursing more, but her eyes widened when she noticed Wakatoshi's hand resting against Yukina's cheek. "What _**is**_ going on?"

Wakatoshi took his hand way from Yukina's face, but didn't remove himself away from her. In fact, the Ace turned around, causing his back to be in front of Yukina as he shielded her against Endo. Endo stood up, cursing under her breath when she realized she may have overstepped when she got caught by Ushijima.

"She attacked Kurosawa by pushing her against a tree." Wakatoshi said. Gasps were heard from the volleyball team and Reika, causing Yukina to run out from behind Wakatoshi's broad back.

"You're dead." Reika snarled. She charged towards Endo who turned pale at Reika's advance towards her, but Yukina grabbed her waist, tackling her onto the ground.

"Idiot!" Yukina shouted. She was on top of Reika with her knees pressing into her thighs and her hands grabbing both wrists as Reika looked up at her in shock. "If you attack her, you'll get suspended!"

"I don't care about that!" Reika said. "I care that Endo thinks she can walk all over anyone and get away with it!"

"She won't." Yukina declared. Yukina got up from Reika and turned to Endo who looked like she was going to run, but Reika grabbed the girl's wrists, holding back the urge to snap them. "Endo won't get away with anything because she's going to change her attitude towards the team."

" _What?"_ Everyone else said in unison.

"If you walk away right now Endo, I'll pretend that this never happened." Yukina declared. Endo wasn't convinced, even when Reika let go of her wrists as she went back to Yukina's side.

"I don't believe you."

Yukina shrugged. "Believe me or not, but I'm giving you a second chance. It's your choice if you want to take it or not." Endo looked at Yukina first, then Reika, and lastly the volleyball team as she nodded slowly and eventually ran away. When Endo was out of sight, Yukina fell against Reika.

"Your back." Wakatoshi said. Yukina looked up towards Wakatoshi and heard Reika lightly gasp when she turned Yukina fully so she could see the damage Endo inflicted on her friend.

Tendou let out a low whistle as himself and the team were shocked at Yukina's back. Yukina's back was covered in scratches that bled heavily. There were even pieces of bark in her flesh which caused Goshiki to look a little green.

"That's it, I'm cleaning you up." Reika said. She carefully led Yukina back to the pool and the volleyball team followed. Reika didn't comment on the boys following her, just silently approving that they were guarding her in case Endo decided to come back.

When they reached the gate, Reika led the boys to the pool while Reika went inside the changing room to clean Yukina up. When Reika instructed Yukina to lie down on the bench as she grabbed a first aid kit and started a shower, Reika turned to her friend who winced in pain.

"Why did you let her go?" Reika asked.

Yukina let out a sigh as she attempted to relax in the uncomfortable position she was currently in. "If we told Coach or anyone else about what Endo did, she'd be suspended from the swim team for at least a month. She may not be able to be a nuisance during practice, but if she was screwed over with a suspension, imagine what she would do outside practice. We can control her and if she doesn't do what we want. . ."

"She'll get kicked off the team permanently and probably out of Shiratorizawa." Reika finished. "But wouldn't that be good if she got kicked out of the school?"

"If she did, she'll probably join another team at a different school and screw our reputation." Yukina said. "A caged Endo is better than a loose one."

Despite not entirely agreeing with Yukina, Reika was silent as she helped her friend strip out of her swimsuit and into the shower. Reika tried not to wince at Yukina's moans of pain as the mix of chlorine, blood, sweat, dirt and soap ran down her skin. When Reika was done cleaning Yukina, she sat her down on the bench and helped disinfect and clean the scratches on Yukina's back.

"So." Reika started as she placed a gauze on Yukina's back. "Want to explain why Ushijima had his hand against your cheek in which you seemed so pleased about?"

Yukina stiffened and turned away from Reika. "That was nothing."

Reika shook her head at her friend's denial. "That didn't seem like it was nothing. It seemed like you actually lov –"

"Reika!" Yukina hissed. "He was just comforting me since Endo attempted to slap me earlier, simple as that."

"That piece of crap did what?"

 _Thank god for you having a short temper, Yukina thought._

"Don't worry, it's been dealt with." Yukina said as she placed her underwear on her naked body and then her school uniform as she braided her long hair so they could leave and return to their dorms. "Plus, you know I don't believe in love. Love is just something that will cause more harm than good."

* * *

"You gotta admit, this place seems pretty peaceful." Reon said. The regulars and Goshiki were outside talking to each other as Wakatoshi and Jin sent the reserve players and everyone else back to the gym, not wanting them to get involved in any of the drama that happened with Yukina, Reika, and Endo.

The boys' shoes were off as they placed their feet into the clear blue water, waiting for Reika and Yukina to arrive from the swim team's changing room. Despite the peaceful nature that the pool brought, the team was interested in the scene they took when Wakatoshi's hand was against Yukina's cheek.

"Wakatoshi, what happened?" Reon asked.

Wakatoshi looked over to his friend and frowned when he saw how Endo treated Kurosawa. "She was attacked by her teammate and almost hit by her again." Wakatoshi could feel anger slowly washing over him as he hated how such a person could do to another, especially Yukina.

"Eh!?" Tendou shouted. "I can't believe it!"

"Kurosawa was yelling at Endo earlier." Wakatoshi said. "I believe they do not get along at all. They were yelling about things in the past as well."

"Girls sure are scary when they fight." Semi said. "I'm surprised that Akiyama didn't kill that Endo girl."

"I wish I saw them fight." Tendou purred. "It would've been a good to see Reika-chan to kick some butt."

"I can kick yours, you annoying toothpick." The boys turned to Reika and Yukina who changed back into their school uniforms. Yukina was wincing in a bit of pain while Reika observed the volleyball boys who relaxed in the pool. Wakatoshi immediately got out of the pool and Reika took his place, not caring if her sock clad feet got wet as she took her shoes off.

"I see you missed me, Reika-chan." Tendou said. He put his arm around her, causing Reika to flinch. She grabbed Tendou's arm and twisted it behind his back before pushing him into the pool. The team laughed as they watched Tendou whine in the pool as he flailed around with a pout. Reika looked back to Wakatoshi and Yukina's retreating backs as they exited the pool.

"The only thing I miss was the peace and quiet my life had until you came into it." Reika said.

"So, you agree, I do shake things up in your life." Reika took her nearby shoes and tossed it at Tendou, but the middle blocker caught them easily, causing Reika to look momentarily stunned. Tendou swam back to Reika and offered up her shoes, but as she reached for them, Tendou moved back which made Reika fall into the pool.

Shirabu shook his head at Tendou, but a smirk came onto his face when he noticed Reika charge through the water like an angry shark, immediately pouncing on Tendou as the middle blocker screamed in pain as Reika pulled at his hair, only being held up as her legs wrapped around his waist tightly, her thighs squeezing his sides as tightly as possible.

"Can we bring Tendou to Reika so she can beat him up all the time?" Taichi asked. He laughed as he pulled out his phone to record Tendou's beating, with the others following his lead. When Reika noticed phones, she stopped for a quick smile and continued her attack on the foolish Tendou.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Wakatoshi asked.

Yukina looked upwards to Wakatoshi who had an odd look of concern on his face. She found it slightly odd that the Great Ace of Shiratorizawa looked so. . . off. Yukina had always seen Ushijima at a distance with either a frown or a neutral expression that showed little of what he thought around others.

"I'm fine." Yukina said, a small smile placed on her face as she looked up to him. "Thank you for coming to help me."

"You were different back there." Wakatoshi said. "You seemed more assertive despite the hostile situation."

Yukina flushed as she remembered her yelling at Endo. "I'm quite defensive when it comes to my team. Endo has done so many things that caused most of the team to hate her."

"She did not make such a great impression."

Yukina snorted at his words. "She's always been a handful, but I definitely wasn't expecting her to push me against the tree and almost slap me."

"Why didn't you inform your Coach about what Endo just did?" Wakatoshi asked. "This Endo seems to be a threat to you and the other members of your club."

"It's best to keep a mad dog on its leash then letting it free." Yukina said. She had heard from Reika that Ushijima liked to speak in riddles most of the time, so maybe he'll understand if she spoke like him. "If you let it go, it'll cause more harm than good."

"What happens if the dog escapes the leash?" Wakatoshi asked.

"Neuter it." Yukina declared, her gray eyes burning with an intensity that Wakatoshi silently praised.

"I don't think that you're reasoning was correct." Wakatoshi said. "Although, if you believe that is the best course, I shall raise no complaint. Also, I apologize for invading your personal space without permission. It was wrong to touch you like that."

"I didn't mind your touch, it was comforting in fact." Yukina said, but her face flushed in a shade of red that seemed to wash over her pale skin. "I'm gonna go drown myself."

"Please, don't." Wakatoshi said, as his olive eyes widened in concern that felt oddly comforting.

"I won't." Yukina reassured him. "You're right, you know. I'm slightly embarrassed that you heard me yelling when I was. . . um. . . talking to Endo."

"I was a bit concerned when I heard you yelling." Wakatoshi admitted. "I did not think I would hear you yell so much since I met you."

"Well, I guess everyone has their breaking point."

Wakatoshi wanted to say more, but Tendou's screaming caused both to lose focus on each other and head back to their friends at the pool. When they arrived, Wakatoshi let out a sigh while Yukina just gaped at Reika beating Tendou in the water. As much as Wakatoshi felt sorry for his friend, he assumed correctly that Tendou must've said or done something to enrage Reika if she was pushed to the point of physically assaulting the middle blocker.

Yukina's face flushed in embarrassment as she ran into the changing room and came back out with a towel, t-shirt, and tracksuit.

"Reika!" Yukina shouted in embarrassment at her friend's appearance. "Your clothes!"

Reika looked down to see her school uniform soaking wet, clinging to her skin, and showing the outline or her figure and lace bra. The boys blushed in embarrassment, looking away as Tendou was stupid enough to give her a smirk in approval.

"Did you wear that just for me, Reika-chan?" Tendo purred, but Reika was not having it. The slap she striked against his cheek made an audible sound as the boys winced and Yukina flushed a darker shade of red at her friend's appearance.

Reika made her way out of the pool and gladly accepted the towel as she wrapped it around her body and left to get herself cleaned up and changed out of her wet uniform. When Reika left, the boys got out of the pool and Tendou looked awful.

The middle blocker was soaking wet and covered in small bruises that littered his body. His hair was a mess and his face had a lovely print of Reika's hand placed onto his right cheek. Yukina gave him a towel to dry himself off, but he wouldn't be able to dry his clothes or change into anything else since there were no spare clothes for him to fit into. Suddenly, a thought came to her as she questioned their appearance.

"Were you guys at practice before you came here?" Yukina asked as she took in their black shirts and purple athletic shorts.

"Oh crap." Taichi said, his eyes widening in fear at Washijo's reaction to them not returning to the gym after their run.

"He's going to kill us." Kenjirou said. He could already feel the pain of whatever torture that their Coach would inflict on their bodies. "How long have we been gone?"

"Too long in my opinion." Yukina said. "It can't be that bad, right?"

The grim faces of the boys told her otherwise.

"Tanji-kun's gonna kill us all." Tendou commented. The boys glared at him, except for Wakatoshi and Goshiki who just gave a deadpan stare to the foolish Tendou.

"It's your fault that we were even running in the first place!" Semi shouted, pointing a finger at Tendou's face. "You just had to spike a ball at the Coach's head."

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Tendou pouted. "Just imagine if it would've worked."

"Well it didn't." Reon bluntly said. "I'm sure we're going to be faced with a fierce practice for the rest of the week."

"It's only practice though, how hard could it be?" Goshiki commented. He looked at his senpai and they gave him a long look.

"Oh, the naivety of being a first-year." Jin said. As the team argued, Wakatoshi and Yukina stood off to the side and watched in entertainment. More so Yukina than Wakatoshi, as he was used to the craziness his team provided in his daily life. When Reika arrived out of the changing rooms, she handed Yukina her bags as both girls were ready to leave.

"I believe it's time for us to go." Wakatoshi said. "Stay safe."

Yukina blushed. "I will and thank you for what you did."

Yukina and Reika directed the boys out of the pool and told them of a shortcut that would get them back to gym in a shorter time. As the boys started to run back and Yukina and Reika locked the gate to the pool, Wakatoshi and Yukina both looked back to see each other before they disappeared out of each other's sight.

 _Thank you, Ushijima-san, Yukina thought._

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Miracle Lover! Please remember to follow so you can get updates on when I post the next chapter!**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: LATE NIGHT CONVERSATIONS**


	7. Late Night Conversations

A/N: It's currently 3am so i'm going to keep it short. Read, Follow, and Review, please!

* * *

Wakatoshi frowned when he realized he was out of water as he finished his night run. Throwing away the empty bottle, he jogged down to the nearest convenience store he could find. Aside from regular morning and afternoon practice, he always jogged during night to keep himself and his stamina in prime condition, as well as to clear his head. Walking into the convenience store, he went straight to the freezer section and pulled out a cold-water bottle.

As Wakatoshi walked around a woman to get to the cashier, he noticed Yukina with a cart full of food. Knowing it would be rude not to greet the familiar face, Wakatoshi walked over to the unsuspecting Yukina who was focused on her list than his approaching figure.

"Kurosawa." Wakatoshi said. The swimmer jumped in shock as she looked up to see Wakatoshi peering down at her with his usual neutral expression.

"Ushijima-san!" Yukina said, surprised at how they seemed to meet regularly now. "What are you doing here?"

"Buying a water bottle." Wakatoshi replied, holding up his item for Yukina to see. Wakatoshi looked down at Yukina's basket in interest. There was a various amount of food in there, but more than half of it were packaged sweets. He even noticed Tendou's favorite chocolate fudge bars in her cart.

Seeing how his gaze traveled to her cart, Yukina blushed when she noticed how his eyes seem to land on the packaged sweets she got for herself.

"I like to cook." Yukina said, her tone obviously defensive as she turned her head slightly away from Wakatoshi with the usual blush that graced her cheeks. "I also have a large sweet tooth."

Wakatoshi frowned, ready to ask her what she meant by 'large sweet tooth,' then remembered how Tendou used that term when he always bought his chocolate ice cream. Noticing his lack of reply, Wakatoshi finally opened his mouth.

"How do you cook?"

"Eh?" Yukina said, not entirely understanding what Wakatoshi meant.

"Excuse me for my lack of elaboration." Wakatoshi apologized. "Where do you cook at school? The only kitchens present are the ones in the dining halls and dorms."

"Oh! Yukina exclaimed, understanding what the Ace meant now. "I cook in the Culinary Club's room. I always borrow their key since my second-year."

Wakatoshi nodded in understanding, but frowned slightly at Yukina's words. "I did not know Shiratorizawa had a Culinary Club."

"Neither did I, honestly." Yukina admitted. She grabbed a few items from her list as she moved her cart down the aisle she was in to finish shopping. "I met them on accident when I was helping a teacher deliver some papers and stumbled upon them."

"I still cannot imagine a Culinary Club at Shiratorizawa." Wakatoshi remarked.

"I don't think anyone could since Shiratorizawa focuses on sports and academics more than the culinary arts." Yukina said, tucking away her list into her jeans pocket. "The club may be small, but the girls are nice."

"How many members are there?" Wakatoshi asked as both made their way to the cashier.

"Erm. . . seven." Yukina said. "I usually buy plenty of food to cook for myself for at least a month. Since there's going to be a morning practice for the first time, I thought it would be good to treat the girls with onigiri since nothing will be open around four a.m."

"You have morning practice at four?" Wakatoshi asked, surprise coloring his tone. "That seems excessive."

"I'm used to it." Yukina shrugged. They walked closer to the cashier and Yukina started to put her items on the small conveyor belt. Noticing the lone water bottle in Wakatoshi's hand, Yukina offered to pay but the Ace was stubborn.

"You already have more than enough to pay for." Wakatoshi said. The Ace felt it would be rude to let Yukina pay for his one drink, while she probably had plenty of food and treats she needed to buy.

"I don't mind." Yukina said. She held her hand out and Wakatoshi eventually placed the water into his hands. Yukina nodded and gave the bottle to the elderly cashier who looked amuse at their actions. As the cashier placed Yukina's items into the plastic bags, she turned to the swimmer to tell her total. As Yukina paid, the cashier gave her a wide smile with an amused look plastered on her face.

"The both of you remind me of my husband and i." The elderly cashier said, causing Yukina to blush red while Wakatoshi just frowned.

"We're not a couple." Yukina and Wakatoshi said in unison. The elderly cashier just smirked and waved at them in entertainment.

"For now, you're not." The elderly cashier teased while Yukina turned redder at the cashier's tone. "Young man, make sure to help this young lady with her bags."

While Yukina blushed, Wakatoshi grabbed most of the bags, leaving only a few for the swimmer to carry. Yukina, noticing Wakatoshi's movements, just grabbed the remaining bags and followed him out the store. Standing outside now, Wakatoshi looked down at Yukina who was muttering to herself.

"Do you not want me to carry these bags?" Wakatoshi asked, watching Yukina carefully.

"It's okay." Yukina said. She gestured for them to walk and he walked beside her as they made their way back to school. "I just don't understand why everyone assumes we're dating."

"I do not know either, but people will always have their own ideas no matter what." Wakatoshi commented.

Yukina nodded in reluctance and both Wakatoshi and her travelled in silence, luckily it wasn't uncomfortable. As they turned a corner, Yukina looked at Wakatoshi.

"We're you on a run?" Yukina asked, noticing the gray tracksuit on his body.

"Yes." Wakatoshi answered. "I just finished when I came into the store for something to drink."

"The guys aren't with you?"

"No." Wakatoshi said, flexing his fingers as the weight of the bags dug into his skin. "They tend to limit their practice only to what Washijo-sensei requires and if we have punishments that."

Not knowing what else to talk about, Yukina and Wakatoshi made their way back to school and eventually towards the Culinary club's room. Wakatoshi looked up to see the place where the Culinary club resided.

It was a small building, probably something that he passed numerous times without a thought. It was smaller than the size of an average café, but something that a person would easily overlook if it wasn't their primary destination. With gray paint, few windows, and numerous flower pots, the Culinary's Club main building was unimpressive. Wakatoshi always assumed this building was where the school's groundskeepers kept their materials.

"It's not impressive." Wakatoshi said. Yukina said nothing as she unlocked the door and walked inside with Wakatoshi following her in. Wakatoshi closed the door and Yukina turned on the lights, illuminating the room.

 _It's bigger than I thought, Wakatoshi thought._

The room had numerous counters, two large fridges, one stove, and a dishwasher. There were cabinents above and a large trash can in the corner. There were two tables that seated four each in the center of the room. A chalkboard rested on the white walls, with recipes written and reminders from the club members. Yukina placed her bags on the counter and turned back to Wakatoshi.

"It's not the best place, but it's quite comforting." Yukina said. Wakatoshi placed the bags in his hands onto the nearby counters and watched Yukina pull out items from the cabinets above and below. "Thank you for the help, Ushijima-san. I guess you're going to bed now, goodnight."

Wakatoshi was going to turn around and leave back for his room, but then realize he had nothing else to do. He usually did his homework and filled out any paperwork for the club, but already completed both earlier in the day. Looking at his watch – a gift from his grandmother on his eleventh birthday – he noticed it just turned to nine. Seeing how it was too early to go to bed, Wakatoshi decided to stay.

"I have nothing else to do." Wakatoshi said. "I don't mind staying."

Yukina's eyes widened comically, not expecting Wakatoshi to stay. "Okay."

Seeing her reaction, Wakatoshi inwardly smiled. "Do you not want me here?"

"No, I don't." Yukina blurted. "NO! I mean not no, but yes. I'm not saying yes to no, but I –" Yukina slammed her head on the counter in embarrassment as Wakatoshi watched Yukina's embarrassed self, try to collect what was left her dignity. "You can stay."

Wakatoshi slowly nodded, moving across the room to wash his hands and grab a nearby apron to wrap around himself, failing to do so because of his muscular, yet lean build. Yukina saw Wakatoshi frown at his attempt to tie the apron around his waist and failed to hold in the laugh that bubbled in her throat.

Hearing Yukina laugh, Wakatoshi looked up to see the girl resting on a nearby stool with tears spilling down her cheeks. Wakatoshi frowned, not understanding why Yukina was laughing at him.

"Sorry." Yukina apologized as she tied her long hair into a ponytail to keep it out of the way when she was cooking. "You don't have to wear the apron, I don't." Yukina gestured to the black t-shirt and blue jeans she wore, sans apron. Wakatoshi nodded, placing the apron back where he found it, as well as taking off the jacket he wore with his tracksuit, revealing the white t-shirt underneath.

"Unfortunately, I don't know how to cook." Wakatoshi admitted as he watched Yukina pull out the large bag of rice and drop it onto the counter.

Yukina wasn't entirely surprised at Wakatoshi's admittance. She couldn't imagine this volleyball player cooking at all. Tendou perhaps, although Yukina imagined the middle blocker setting fire to everything and dancing around the flames for fun.

"It's okay." Yukina said. "I'm just making my own bento and the onigiri for the team."

"How much food do you intend to cook?" Wakatoshi asked.

"About four bentos for myself and fifty onigiri for the girls." Yukina said. She didn't feel embarrassed when talking about how much she ate, as she was an athlete and constantly hungry all the time. Yukina would be surprised if the volleyball player didn't eat more than she did, he was twice her size with more muscle and height.

"What should I do?" Yukina directed him to the rice cookers and showed him how to work it, giving him detailed instructions on how to cook. She had to make sure she was elaborate enough when she said 'wash the rice,' hoping Wakatoshi didn't take it literally and washing it with dish soap. Yukina peeked over at the Ace who had a deadly amount of focus as he washed the rice in the sink with cold water. Yukina found it hilarious as she watched Wakatoshi pour the clean rice into the rice cooker, pressing the buttons she told him and setting a timer to keep track of the food.

"I don't think I could imagine you cooking." Yukina said. She chopped some vegetables rapidly and placed them to the side. Seeing how he was done with the rice, Yukina directed Wakatoshi to grab a cutting board and a knife, warning the Ace to put a cut glove on his hand so he wouldn't injure himself. Showing him how to cut the meat she bought, Yukina was surprised on how fast he picked up on her instructions. "You're good, though."

"Thank you." Wakatoshi replied. Yukina quickly made the rest of the ingredients needed for her bentos and the swim team's onigiri. As Wakatoshi cleaned his mess up, Yukina let out an audible hiss as she bent forward to pick up a fallen spoon. Seeing how she voiced her pain, Wakatoshi got the spoon and placed it in the sink before watching Yukina carefully.

"Are you okay?" Wakatoshi asked. Yukina got back up steadily, lightly massaging her back as she grinded her teeth.

"Kind of." Yukina lied, although she knew Wakatoshi didn't buy it. "I just didn't expect it to hurt this much."

"You're still not going to inform your Coach, are you?" Yukina frowned at his words, slightly wondering why he seem so worried over her.

"No." Yukina said. She looked up to Wakatoshi, staring up into his eyes as she opened her mouth. "Endo is a problem I can handle. I just want the pain to go away since it just brings up bad memories Pain is something I cannot handle." Yukina turned her head away from Wakatoshi, but he was able to see the glimpse of hurt that flashed over her eyes.

"Ushijima-san, what are we?" Yukina asked, turning back to the Ace who saw how she changed her expression to curiosity, as if the pain she showed was nothing.

"Humans." Wakatoshi stated, saying that with a straight face.

 _Huh!? Is he joking? Crap, I forgot about how blunt he is, Yukina thought._

"Well, we are, but that's not what I meant." Yukina said slowly. "I meant what is our relationship with each other?"

Wakatoshi frowned at Yukina, wondering if he did something wrong. "Friends, of course."

Yukina just blinked rapidly at Wakatoshi, not saying anything since she was shocked at his words. Before either could attempt to open their mouths the rice cooker and Wakatoshi's phone went off. Yukina tended to the rice as he brought out his phone from his pocket. Seeing the name pop up on his screen, Wakatoshi immediately excused himself and went outside, closing the door to get some privacy. Pressing 'Accept,' Wakatoshi put his phone to his ear for the familiar greeting that would be spoken to him.

" _Evening, Wakatoshi. I hope I didn't wake you up."_

A rare smile came upon the Ace's face at the familiar voice in which he felt that he hadn't heard in so long.

"No, you didn't, father."

* * *

Utsui Takashi – formerly Ushijima Takashi – was a former volleyball player and alumni from Shiratorizawa Academy. Despite being divorced from Ushijima Hanako, Takashi kept contact with his son constantly and was very involved in his life, even if he was a continent away. Currently occupied in California as the UCLA's Men's volleyball team assistant Coach, Takashi never fully abandoned his love for volleyball despite not being able to play it anymore at all.

" _How are you?" Takashi asked, although the man knew already since his son usually said the same thing as usual when he first called._

"I'm fine." Wakatoshi said. "I just recently returned from a run."

" _I figured." Takashi laughed. "Don't overwork yourself now and remember to take breaks."_

"Of course, Father." Wakatoshi said. He heard some noise in the kitchen an opened the door slightly to see Yukina washing some dishes. Seeing how she didn't notice him, Wakatoshi closed the door and focused back to his conversation.

" _What was that?" Takashi asked. "Are you not in your room right now?"_

"No." Wakatoshi asked. "I'm in the Culinary Club's room"

 _Silence._

"Hello?" Wakatoshi asked. He heard snickering from his father which turned into full-blown laughter. Wakatoshi frowned and removed his phone from his ear, as his father's laughter was ridiculously loud. It must've went on for a full minute before Takashi calmed down.

" _I'm still here." Takashi said, his voice slightly hoarse from his laughter. "I do hope you're not cooking at all. Remember the last time you attempted to cook?"_

Wakatoshi frowned at that memory. "I'm still sorry about your kitchen."

" _It's okay, I did plan to get it painted after all." Takashi laughed. "The walls are now yellow after all. Why are you cooking so late? Isn't it almost ten at night?"_

"I helped a friend carry her groceries in and volunteered to help her out."

" _Her?" Takashi asked, surprise coloring his tone. "Is she a member of the Culinary Club?"_

"No." Wakatoshi said. "She's a swimmer."

" _Interesting." Takashi said. "Well, I better let you go now. Oh, wait!"_

"Yes?"

" _Are you still planning to visit before your birthday?" Takashi asked._

"Of course."

" _That's good to hear." Takashi said. "Goodnight, Wakatoshi."_

"Goodnight, Father." Wakatoshi hung up his phone and walked back inside to see Yukina cleaning up and putting things away. The room was filled with different scents, all pleasing to his nose. Yukina looked up to him as she finished watching a plate, tilting her head to the side and giving him a look of curiosity.

"Is something wrong?" Wakatoshi asked.

Yukina shook her head. "No, it's just that you look happy." Yukina pulled out a bag from the freezer and grabbed the few that were still approached Wakatoshi. "Whoever you talked to definitely knows how to put a smile on your face."

Wakatoshi nodded and both Yukina and him left to go back to their dorm. As they walked, Yukina lifted up one of the bags in her hand, gaining Wakatoshi's attention. He took the bag from her and peered into it to see his water bottle and the chocolate fudge bars that were in Yukina's cart earlier.

"Thank you." Wakatoshi said. "Although I don't need the chocolate."

Yukina frowned. "You were looking at it in my cart."

"Those are Tendou's favorite, that's why." Wakatoshi said.

"Well, give it to Tendou." Yukina said. "He'll definitely love you if you gave him his favorite food."

Seeing how Yukina was right, Wakatoshi found no argument and held the bag tight in his hands. As they got closer to their dorm, Yukina looked up to Wakatoshi as he swiped his student Id to open the door as they waited for the elevator.

"Ushijima-san." Yukina said. Wakatoshi looked to her as they stepped into the elevator. "We are friends."

Wakatoshi didn't say anything for a few seconds, but nodded in agreement. "Yes, we are." The elevator stopped on Yukina's floor and she waved goodbye to him as the doors closed. Pressing the button to Tendou and Reon's floor, Wakatoshi went a few floors up and left to knock on the middle blocker's door.

Hearing footsteps, Wakatoshi took a step back as the door opened. Wakatoshi didn't expect to see Reon in Tendou's room this late as the wing spiker step back to let his captain in.

"Hey, Wakatoshi." Reon said as he walked back to Tendou's desk. "Enjoy your run?"

Wakatoshi nodded in greeting as he closed the door behind him. "It was fine." Noticing, the lack of his eccentric friend, Wakatoshi turned to Reon.

"Where's Tendou?"

Reon pointed towards the other door in the room. "Bathroom. Apparently, Akiyama tossed some paint at him after he stole her phone."

Wakatoshi shook his head. "Why would he do that?"

Reon shrugged as he took a pack of playing cards from the top of Tendou's desk. "Honestly, I have no idea when it comes to Tendou."

The door to the bathroom opened as Tendou emerged from the steam, wearing sweatpants and one of the many t-shirts the volleyball team owned. Tendou was groaning and fell against his bed, but then realized he had guests as he lazily turned his body in his bed to face Reon and Wakatoshi.

"Wakatoshi-kun." Tendou said. "Welcome to my humble abode."

''I heard you got paint thrown at you." Wakatoshi said. Tendou pouted and looked away from his friend.

"Reika-chan is so mean to me."

Reon snorted in amusement. "The reason she's so mean to you is that you constantly do things that piss her off."

"Stealing her phone is one thing." Wakatoshi said.

"Commenting on her body is another."

"Tendou, you also say rude comments to her as well."

"Don't forget about how you constantly pick on her."

"You also pushed her into having lu –"

"Okay!" Tendou shouted. He sat up in his bed and glared at his friends. "I get it! So, do you need my romantic services with Yuki-chan?"

"No." Wakatoshi said. "And I'm not in love with Kurosawa. We are simply friends."

"I don't think dating first-years and then dumping them when volleyball tournaments start is considered romantic services." Reon commented.

Tendou ignored Reon's comment and focused on Wakatoshi. "Were you with Yuki-chan?"

"Yes." Wakatoshi said. "I helped her carry groceries and cook."

" _You_ cooked?" Reon asked, spilling the cards he had in his hand onto the floor. "You can't cook."

"No, I did not cook." Wakatoshi said. "Kurosawa did. I simply washed rice and cut some meat."

Reon and Tendou shared a look before Tendou stared at Wakatoshi carefully. "Wakatoshi, you're doing things you normally don't."

"I suppose." Wakatoshi said. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No, not at all." Tendou smiled, looking at his friend with admiration.

"I have something for you, Tendou."

Wakatoshi held up the bag Yukina gave him earlier and placed it on Tendou's bed. Peering inside, Tendou shouted in joy, causing Reon to jump out of the chair he was in.

Tendou raised the chocolate fudge bars in the air, his eyes sparkling with love. "Wakatoshi-kun, the volleyball gods have blessed you and I!"

"There's no such thing as volleyball gods, Tendou." Wakatoshi said. "Can you hand me my water bottle?"

Tendou blindly tossed the water bottle to him as he was infatuated with his chocolate ice cream. Seeing how happy Tendou was when he got his favorite food, Wakatoshi left to his room while Reon stayed with Tendou.

"So why did you steal Akiyama's phone?" Reon asked. "You knew she was gonna kill you."

"I need the swim girls' numbers." Tendou said as he swallowed his third chocolate ice cream.

"Why?"

"I need an update on my ship, of course." Tendou said as if was such an obvious answer. "Check your phone."

Reon pulled out his phone and saw the messages that started to come through.

 _ **Tendou created a group chat: Shiratorizawa's OTP**_

Reon slammed his head against Tendou's desk. "Oh my god."

"What?"

 _ **Tendou: Welcome shippers!**_

 _ **Shirabu: What in gods name did you do?**_

 _ **Soekawa: TENDOU!**_

 _ **Semi: It's too late for me to ask what you did this time.**_

 _ **Akiyama: IS THIS WHY YOU STOLE MY PHONE!?**_

 _ **Ai: You stole Reika's phone!?**_

 _ **Kuga: What's going on?**_

 _ **Kawanishi: Akiyama, can you kill Tendou?**_

 _ **Goshiki: ?**_

 _ **Akiyama: I don't need permission to kill Toothpick.**_

 _ **Shirabu: You can bury his body in the woods.**_

 _ **Yamagata: Try the sewers, it'll blend with the smell**_

 _ **Ai: And I thought Reika was sick.**_

 _ **Soekawa: I'm not going to read about murder.**_

 _ **Tendou: Listen shippers! We need to put a plan into action for Wakatoshi and Yuki-chan to date!**_

 _ **Akiayama: We agreed on letting them work it out on their own.**_

 _ **Ai: WAIT. WHAT DID YOU AGREE ON?**_

 _ **Soekawa: HUH!?**_

 _ **Shirabu: You're meddling in things again.**_

 _ **Goshiki: I'm so confused.**_

 _ **Kuga: Same.**_

 _ **Akiyama: Leave Yuki ad Ushijima alone!**_

 _ **Tendou: No! They're friends now soon to be lovey dovey**_

 _ **Kawanishi: I'm going to bed. It's too late for this.**_

 _ **Shirabu: I'm leaving now.**_

 _ **Ai: Not dealing with this when I have to get up in 6 hours!**_

 _ **Kuga: Going to bed now, goodnight everyone!**_

 _ **Goshiki: Goodnight! Goodnight everyone.**_

Reon read through the group the chat as everyone ignored Tendou and went to bed. Reon turned to the middle blocker who was on his last bit of ice cream as he shurugged his shoulders so innocently as if he did nothing wrong.

"I understand that you want Wakatoshi to be happy, but it's _**his**_ choice, not _**yours**_." Reon warned Tendou, giving him a hard glare."

"Don't you find it strange that Wakatoshi-kun hasn't dated at all?" Tendou asked, a rarely serious tone adopted into his voice. "He's finally doing things that he wouldn't! Yuki-chan is changing him!"

"Let Wakatoshi deal with whatever his relationship is with Kurosawa, simple as that." Reon left Tendou's room, silently praying that Tendou would take his advice although he knew the middle blocker would do whatever he wanted.

* * *

The group of thirteen sat at their combined table at lunch, eating during their break before the bell for class rang. As Yukina at her bento – which got many knowing compliments from Tendo – Wakatoshi looked directly at her, needing to ask Yukina an important question.

"Yes, Ushijima-san?" Yukina asked after she slowed the piece of chicken that was in her mouth.

"There's something I need to ask you." Wakatoshi told Yukina. The large group of friends tuned into their conversation, especially Tendou who watched anything Wakatooshi did with a sharp, critical eye.

"Go for it."

"Will you go out with me?" Wakatoshi asked sincerely with his usual neutral expression, although the reactions from his friends and the entire student body were in complete shock, although Yukina's now shocked and frozen state would go down as the best reaction in Shiratorizawa history.

* * *

A/N: Tell me how it was. You guys know the drill, goodnight!

 **NEXT CHAPTER: Preparations**


	8. One-Shot: Happy Birthday Wakatoshi!

**A/N: In honor of the Miracle Boy's 18th birthday today, here's a special one-shot dedicated to Wakatoshi! This one-shot explores the arrival of Wakatoshi in Takashi and Hanako's lives and gives you a hint of their relationship with one-another. Since _Miracle Lover_ is currently set around the first semester of the school year, Wakatoshi's birthday hasn't arrived yet. I did plan to write plenty of one-shots for Wakatoshi's birthday today with requests from the readers, but I still haven't finished writing the next chapter. I know that the next chapter is coming out today, but if I can get it out before midnight (in my time zone), i'll take as many requests from you all and write anything that doesn't spoil the plans I have for Wakatoshi and Yukina. Leave your requests through a PM or review. I hope you love it, I sure did when writing this! **

* * *

Ushijima Hanako had felt ill this early morning. She vomited into the toilet constantly and could barely keep any food down at all. When Takashi questioned Hanako's state at breakfast, she brushed him off as a headache came on and she didn't have that much energy to speak.

"Are you sure you want to go to this meeting?" Takashi questioned. He attempted to fix his tie, but Hanako frowned at his horrible movements. She smacked his hands away and took over the task.

"Of course." Hanako said. "We've been trying to get these investor for years." Hanako fixed his tie and picked off the smallest hint of lint that was on his suit as she gave him a once-over. "I will not miss it."

Takashi sighed. "Fine." He placed his hands against her cheeks as his olive colored eyes met her dark brown ones with concern. "If I hear that you get any worse, I'm going straight to the company and dragging you to the hospital."

Hanako let a small smile grace her face. "I wouldn't expect anything else." Both Hanako and Takashi walked out of their house and got into the car that waited for them. "You're headed to the stores today, right?"

Takashi pulled out his tablet and opened the calendar app. "I'll check the progress of some of the stores and head to Shiratorizawa to see how the kids like the new renovations."

"Good." Hanako said. She was going to say something else, but another wave of nausea hit her, forcing her to swallow the bile that attempted to rise out of her threat. Hanako groaned and leaned back in her seat as she felt the energy drain from her body. A cool hand carefully touched her face and Hanako felt guilty when she noticed Takashi look so concerned for her well-being.

"Hanako." Takashi pleaded, his hands caressed her body as he looked at his wife. "Please don't push yourself if you don't feel well."

"I won't do anything to put myself in danger." Hanako reassured her husband. She picked up the water bottle that was in the car and enjoyed the cold water that ran down her throat. "I swear."

Takashi wasn't convinced. "Hanako, please jus-" Hanako cut Takashi's words off with a kiss as she pressed her lips against his. Takashi didn't complain as he gladly reciprocated her temporary distraction and deepened the kiss that made his wife blush as he opened his eyes slightly to see the pink that flushed her cheeks. Their kiss was broken off as Hanako removed her mouth from her husband's, placing her head on his shoulder as he hugged her gently.

"You worry too much for me." Hanako said against Takahi's shoulder.

"You don't worry enough." Takashi countered, though he said nothing else as he caressed Hanako's long black hair. The young couple was quiet as the family driver continued to direct them to their chosen destination. As the car pulled up towards the Ushijima Sports Company, Takashi released Hanako so she could straighten herself up. Takashi would've made a joke for her to leave the car in her messy state, but decided against it since he didn't want to get slapped this morning.

As the driver opened the door for Hanako to step out, Takashi suddenly grabbed her wrist. Hanako turned to her husband in question, not without giving her famous 'ice queen' glare that he dubbed it as when they met in Shiratorizawa.

"You should touch-up your makeup, love." Takashi said. It caused a gasp from Hanako and Takashi forced himself not to laugh at her current expression. "Especially your lipstick."

Immediately, Takashi told the driver to take off to avoid the wrath of his wife whose temper was worse than her glare. As Takashi got into a comfortable position in his seat, he just smiled lightly at how the day was turning out and had a feeling that the day was going to get better.

"Our stores will start selling these new products before the start of the new school year. We already tested them out with the focus groups and . . ." Hanako said, but black dots started to cloud her vision. She rubbed her temple lightly and attempted to ignore whatever was going on, but this feeling was not going away. Hanako attempted to walk a few paces, but her body refused to cooperate with what she wanted. The last thing she saw were the investors racing out of their chairs, trying to catch her as her head met the marble floor.

Hanako woke up in a hospital bed. There was a patch of gauze on her head and an IV in her arm. She let out an irritated breath when she realized that not only did she pass out in front of the possible new investors, but that Takashi was going to lose it when he found out what happened.

The door to her private room opened and a nurse stepped in with a small smile.

"Ushijima Hanako-san, I'll be your nurse today." The nurse said. "Your associate informed me that you passed out in a meeting with some investors. Has your overall health changed recently?"

"I'm sure I was just dehydrated, nothing to it." Hanako said. "I understand that you're doing your job, but I – "

"I won't clear you to be discharged if you won't tell me what's going on." The nurse smiled despite the deadly glare that Hanako sent her way.

"Fine." Hanako said, trying hard not to grind her teeth in irritation. "I've been throwing up early in the morning and I can barely hold any food down."

The nurse nodded, writing Hanako's words on her chart that she held in her hands. "Continue."

"There are times when I sleep longer than usual or tend to have naps throughout the day." Hanako said. "My mood is erratic although my husband says that's how I was always like."

The nurse smiled as she wrote down Hanako's last words. "I would like to run some tests, if you don't mind."

"Anything can do as long as I get out of this bed."

The nurse nodded and left the room to return with a doctor and a familiar machine that Hanako had seen numerous times. Hanako could barely think as the nurse instructed her to remove her blazer and pull up the blouse she wore to her chest. As the nurse squeezed a cold substance onto her belly, Hanako shivered when she placed the device against her stomach moving it around until a tiny blip appeared onto the small screen.

"Congrats, Ushijima-san" the doctor said. "You're pregnant."

Hanako started to cry softly as the nurse cleaned her belly and lowered her blouse. Hanako barely heard the nurse when she agreed to let the nurse call Takashi as both the doctor and nurse left the room for her to collect her thoughts.

Takashi questioned the overall customer satisfaction of the store, until he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. As he excused himself from the managers, Takashi walked towards a corner and listened to a woman tell him that his wife was in the hospital.

Takashi immediately ran out of the store, ignoring the cold from the November wind. He immediately called the family driver to take him to the hospital Hanako was in and was slowly losing his mind every single time the car stopped at a red light. When the car finally arrived at the hospital, Takashi ran outside and demanded to see his wife. When the nurse took him to Hanako, he panicked when he noticed that she was in the bed, but his fears lessened when he noticed there were no bruises or scars on her body.

"Hanako!" Takashi shouted. He crushed his wife in a tight hug, despite her squirming beneath him. "What happened? Are you okay? What's going on? Did they gi –"

Hanako cut him off with a sharp slap the minute she got out of his hug. Takashi turned to his wife in shock as she just stared at his shocked state with a neutral expression.

"Are you done so I can tell you what's going on?" Hanako said. She inwardly laughed at her husband's flabbergasted expression as he slowly nodded to let her speak. "I'm pregnant."

Hanako didn't know how long her husband stood frozen for, but her heart hammered in her chest with anticipation. She raised her hand to touch his face but he met her halfway with his own hand. He took her hand and gently kissed her open palm, which caused a blush to fall onto Hanako's cheeks.

"You still blush after five years of marriage." Takashi chuckled. He raised his head slightly which displayed the tears that shined and fell from his eyes. His crying caused Hanako to start crying as well, something the woman rarely did in her life. "I'm very happy."

"So am I." Hanako said. She leaned into the crook of Takashi's neck as he caressed her hair with one hand and lovingly placed his other hand against her flat belly.

"How far along are you?"

"About five weeks." Hanako said. "He measured out the timeline and said the baby would be born in mid-August."

Takashi laughed with joy, his olive-colored eyes shining in excitement. "August, it is."

"You do know we still have to tell my mother?" Hanako reminded him. She felt Takashi stiffen and held back a laugh when she mentioned her mother. "As well as your parents, brother, and all of our friends."

"We're going to be quite busy these upcoming months." Takashi said. "I wonder what she'll look like."

Hanako lifted her head from her husband to properly look at him. "It's going to be a boy, that's for sure."

"A girl." Takashi said. "I'm sure of it."

"If it's a girl, you can name her." Hanako said. "If it's a boy, I'll name him."

Takashi and Hanako lightly bickered until the doctor and nurse came back in. They advised the both of them of Hanako's overall health, giving explicit warnings and suggestions for the future parents. As Hanako and Takashi returned home with the good news for Akane and household staff, the young couple held each other tight with Takshi's hands covering Hanako's own that rested on her flat stomach that would soon expand.

"I already knew." Akane said. She sipped her tea calmly as Hanako frowned while Takashi groaned audibly. "Stop groaning like a child."

"How did you know already?" Takashi questioned. "We just found out!"

"Mother knows best, simple as that." Akane said. She looked up from her tea and let out a rare smile for her daughter and foolish son-in-law. "Congratulations, you two."

As the seasons passed, activity grew in the Ushijima household. Constant streams of visitors that consisted of relatives, work associates, and friends kept the Ushijima family busy with entertaining the important people in their lives. Gifts came from all over as the household staff set up the nursery with Hanako shouting about the safety of her unborn son or daughter with every move the staff made when placing the furniture around the room as Takashi laughed in the background. Takashi was expected to take up more duties as Hanako's pregnancy would prevent her from doing any work that would bring harm to their unborn child. Takashi took to his new role quite well without much problem due to Hanako's suggestions and Akane's strict guidance.

Before anyone knew it, August came and the anticipation for the baby's birth grew as the days got shorter. The Ushijima family were at a birthday party for one of their associates when Hanako's water broke. Hanako was sitting in a chair, talking to an associate when she felt a rush of liquid on her shoes. Hanako started to panic and groan in pain when a contraction hit. Her companion started to panic when he noticed her situation and immediately rushed to find Takashi as the nearby women immediately attempted to get Hanako to focus.

"Hanako!" Hanako looked up to see Takashi running towards her, fear and excitement written over his face. "Is it time!?"

Hanako nodded and grimaced in pain. "Of course, you fool!" Takashi immediately carried Hanako and ran to the car that waited for the family out front. Akane immediately took Hanako's hands as she let out a scream when another contraction hit. "Damn you, Takashi!"

"It'll be over soon, I hope." Takashi commented. Both Ushijima women gave him matching glares that made Takashi gulp audibly, although it was covered by Hanako's screams. Luckily for all of them, the car got to the hospital in time. The minute the car door opened, a flurry of activity took place. Hanako was put into a wheelchair and escorted away by an army of nurses as Takashi and Akane were forced to wait outside the delivery room. Both turned around to see the members of the Utsui and Ushijima family talking amongst themselves as friends and associates joined the crowded hall to anticipate the birth of Takashi and Hanako's child.

Takashi was a nervous wreck. It had been four hours and Hanako still hasn't given birth to their child yet. Her screams got louder as the time passed which sent chills down his spine since he had no idea what was going on in that delivery room. Words of reassurance came from his friends, but he barely heard them since panic set into his body.

 _What if something goes wrong? What if she doesn't make it? What if they both don't make it?_

"Enough with those horrid thoughts." Akane suddenly said. Takashi looked up to see his mother-in-law give him a stern look. "I spent double the time to bring Hanako into the world so thoughts like that will only bring bad luck. Rid them from your mind."

Before Takashi responded, a piercing wail came from inside the room which brought plenty of joy to everyone waiting outside. The doctor came outside about ten minutes later and welcomed Akane and Takashi in first.

Takashi ignored the cleanup from the nurses and went straight to Hanako who was holding a small bundle in her arms that made him pause at the sight before him.

Hanako was covered in blankets and switched out of the dress she wore before for a pale hospital gown. Her long hair fell out of the ponytail she kept it in before as movement from the delivery unraveled her previously formal look. Hanako's skin was covered in sweat and her skin was flushed red, but despite her appearance, Takashi found her to be beautiful as she glowed with happiness holding their newborn in her arms. Hanako finally noticed him and beckoned him forward and he forced his body to comply when he was finally by her side.

"It's a boy." Hanako whispered. "I told you I was right."

"Of course." Takashi said. He kissed Hanako's forehead and held her close. "You did such a good job."

"Thank you." Hanako smiled, looking up to her husband with her eyes that were filled with unreserved warmth and love. "Do you want to hear his name?"

"Tell me."

"Wakatoshi." As if he could sense his parents talking about him, the newborn Wakatoshi opened his eyes to the best of his ability to stare in approval at his parents as he let out a wet gurgle which brought laughter to Hanako and Takashi. "I think he likes it."

Takashi observed his son carefully. They shared the same skin tone, dark olive-brown hair, and eyes, but Wakatoshi's eyes were slightly lighter. It seemed they shared almost physical aspect, but Takashi knew that some of Hanako's features would be present as Wakatoshi got older. "Young Advantage. . . I like that."

Hanako lifted her arms slightly, gesturing for Takashi to hold their son. "Come on."

Takashi hesitated, but eventually gave in to his wife's request. Takashi adjusted his hold on his son according to Hanako's suggestions, but Wakatoshi squirmed in his arms to get used to the new hold he was in. Wakatoshi eventually settled in his arms, but quickly fell asleep. Takashi chuckled lightly and looked up to see Hanako asleep as well, no doubt tired from the birth of Wakatoshi.

"We'll be together, the three of us." Takashi whispered. "Always. So happy birthday, Wakatoshi."


	9. Red Roses

A/N: Dropped my laptop the minute I attempted to upload this chapter, which is why it was late. I'll try to upload another chapter before next week since I will be busy when classes start and I won't have as much time to update this fanfic! P.S: Changed the name of this chapter after realizing I didn't like the title of Preparations anymore. Enjoy the newest chapter of _Miracle Lover!_

 **Undertaker: Originally I did plan for them to text all night long, but I wanted to bring Wakatoshi's father into the story immediately. The story is still set early in the first semester so Wakatoshi's birthday hasn't arrived just yet. I already have some ideas for how the swim girls and volleyball boys will celebrate Wakatoshi's birthday, but that won't be for some time.**

 **geneee: I never laughed so hard before at a review. i'm currently imagining how you'll feel when you read this chapter :)**

 **Bla: Ushiwaka, always the stoic ace :)**

 **LilweenGalatrass: Thanks for the support! I was wondering why your username looked so familiar and then I realized I read your AsahixOC fic when it first came out! I think that was when I just got into the Haikyuu fandom and was testing the waters of the Haikyuu fics that everyone else wrote, but I'm planning to read your other stories as well!**

 **Manaoio: Thanks for the encouragement! I hope you'll like this new chapter.**

 **Cardfighter By Maple: LOL!**

 **Aquafin: Wakatoshi's bluntless is one of my favorite qualities from the Great Ace!**

 **Blue Sky of Love: Indeed! I hope you like this next chapter!**

* * *

Yukina tried so hard to focus on Yukuda-sensei's lecture but the burning stares of her classmates made that impossible. Even trying to stare at Yukuda-sensei's horrible toupee wasn't working. Yukina would usually feel that she's being overly paranoid, but after she got out of her shocked state and hid in the bathroom until class started back up, the stares from every person in school seemed to critique every inch of her. Her classmates weren't doing any better since she was subjected to being trapped in class until practiced started. Yukina could hear the failed whispers from the boys sitting behind her and the tapping that came from the girl next to her who was failing to be discreet when texting her friend about Yukina and Wakatoshi's supposed romantic relationship.

Yukina just put her head down as she focused on making random sketches in her notebook, intent on blocking everything around her. Luckily, it started to work as she diligently started to sketch an eagle in the corner of her page. Yukina drew the talons until a sharp kick from Reika caused her to snap out of her peaceful escape. Yukina turned to glare at Reika until her friend saw how the class started to openly snicker at her.

"Kurosawa." Yukuda-sensei said up front, frowning disapprovingly at Yukina's lack of attention to his lecture. "When you're ready to join us in the day of the living, come up and solve the equation."

Yukina stood up, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment as she walked up front. Taking the piece of chalk from Yukuda's hands, Yukina quickly did the problem. Just to appease the spritely old man, she even did the equation in a different way to get him to stop frowning at her. Yukina gave the piece of chalk back to him and went back to her seat, but Yukuda's attention wasn't off her yet.

"I see whatever distraction that's filling your head isn't keeping you from answering problems correctly." Yukuda said, nodding approvingly at Yukina's work on the board.

"The distraction of a certain volleyball player, that is." A male classmate said in the back, causing the snickers to turn into full-blown laughter at Yukina's expense. Yukina's face turned red in embarrassment while Reika sent a glare to the boy in the corner who just shrugged, unfazed by Reika.

"At least Kurosawa's distraction doesn't keep her from almost failing, Takahiro." Yukuda-sensei said. "If I remember correctly, you barely made it to third-year with your last test scores. You should probably learn from Kurosawa herself. Although, I doubt she'll tutor you with that foul mouth of yours."

Takahiro blushed in embarrassment as the laughter turned towards him. Reika and Yukina's laughter was the loudest as the class eventually calmed themselves and focused back onto the lecture that would no doubt bore them until the day was over. Although, Yukina prayed it didn't get worse.

Yukina didn't realize how worse it would get.

When Yukina went to the bathroom, _twelve_ , she counted _twelve girls_ that immediately cornered her when she was ready to wash her hands. They constantly asked her questions and one of them had the gall to grab her unbuttoned jacket to keep her in place. Yukina had to do everything not to slap the idiotic first-year who invaded her personal space as she reigned in her frustration and anger at Wakatoshi's words that set every single girl into an insane frenzy of desperation and paranoia.

When Yukina spotted Yamagata on her way back to class, she ran as fast as possible to avoid the possibility that Wakatoshi might have been around the corner. She almost knocked herself out when she slammed into a door a teacher opened the minute she started to run.

When Yukina and Reika got ready for P.E., the third-year girls criticized every inch of Yukina's body with their eyes as she changed into the white t-shirt and purple shorts for class. Only the occasional reassurance from Reika kept Yukina from bashing her skull into the nearest locker.

Yukina and Reika stretched in the corner of the gym, ignoring the pointed stares from the girls who were trying to dissect Yukina's intentions with Wakatoshi.

"Could they stare any harder?" Yukina muttered, angrily bending down as she did another toe touch with Reika.

Reika snorted. "They have nothing else to do in their boring lives." She got up and braided her hair back before staring at her best friend. "The fact that the third-year girls who should already know about Ushijima's standards are even nosier than the first-years says a lot."

"You gotta admit, Ushijima-san is quite the character." Yukina said. The pair walked with the other third-year girls, waiting for Ooyama-senesi, the physical education teacher, to come in and tell them what sport they'll be playing today.

"Afternoon ladies." Ooyama-sensei said. "Guess what you'll be playing today?"

"Soccer?" a girl shouted.

"Track?" another girl shouted.

"Basketball?" a girl questioned.

"Nice guess, ladies!" Ooyama-sensei said. "We're playing volleyball!"

Every single girl turned to Yukina who prayed for a sinkhole to swallow her up right now as Reika snorted at her expense.

* * *

Wakatoshi, Reon, and Tendou walked down to the gym, holding the bags of pennies used for practice. The third-years males were on the track earlier today with their fellow third-year boys, but the three of them had to run an errand, delivering the pennies needed for the girls' volleyball practice.

"I was surprised at lunch today, Wakatoshi." Reon said. "I didn't expect you to do such a thing."

"Yeah, even caught me off guard." Tendou said. "Although I'm finally happy you decided to fess up your feelings for Yuki-chan!"

Wakatoshi tilted his head in confusion, wondering what Tendou meant. "I don't understand."

Reon and Tendou stopped, turning around to Wakatoshi who wondered if he misspoke or said something that offended them.

"Wait." Reon said. ''So, you don't romantically like Kurosawa-san?"

"No." Wakatoshi said. "I believe I was clear on the fact that I do not want to romantically date Kurosawa or any girl at all. It would only serve as a distraction towards my goal of volleyball."

"You asked her out on a date!" Tendou shouted.

"No, I did not." Wakatoshi said. "Does the student body once again assume that I'm romantically involved with Kurosawa?"

"Wakatoshi!" Tendou shouted, raising his arms above his head, making him drop the bag of uniforms he previously held. "When you say, 'go out,' it means you like her romantically."

"I believe I made a mistake." Wakatoshi said. "I probably should've asked my intentions for her in private, then attempt to announce it during lunch."

"What are your intentions for Kurosawa?" Reon asked. Before Wakatoshi could reply, shouting from the gym caught their attention. They walked with the bags of pennies and entered inside the gym they usually practiced in with the team.

Some of the girls were playing a set while the others looked on, not noticing the boys' entrance into the gym. The three of them saw a few of the girls from the volleyball team who gave them waves or slight nods since they were in the middle of a set, but other than that, they weren't noticed by anyone else.

It was obvious that the girls from the volleyball team were beating everyone else judging from how they were at set point and the other girls were only at ten. Hasegawa, one the team's wing spikers and Nagisa, one of the team's middle blockers were playing and the joy of doing so was written all over their faces.

"The joys of beating your rivals." Tendou said, leaning back against the wall with the bag of pennies lying next to his feet.

"It sucks for the other girls though." Reon commented. "Hasegawa and Nagisa are ruining them."

"The other girls aren't volleyball players or just entered Shiratorizawa for academic purposes only." Wakatoshi said. "It's expected for them to lose."

"Well they suck terribly." Tendou said.

"As to you, Toothpick." The boys turned to see Reika coming back into the gym, a smirk visible on her face. She walked towards Reon and took the bag of pennies he had in his hands, placing the purple penny onto her body before turning back to the boys. "So, I see you guys are playing delivery boys today."

"It seems so." Reon smiled. "Did you play already?"

"Yup, but of course the volleyball girls are destroying everyone." Reika frowned in annoyance. "Whenever we get to swim for P.E., I can't wait to destroy them then."

"Well someone's eager for blood." Tendou said. "Such a sore loser, Reika-chan."

Reika kicked Tendou's side causing him to yelp loudly. The nearby girls turned to the four of them and they immediately swarmed the boys and Reika. While the girls were grabbing pennies, and talking to the boys, Wakatoshi's eyes were focused on the game.

Wakatoshi expected the girls who didn't have the volleyball girls to lose, but not this badly. Even if they didn't play volleyball, some of them played other sports or the other ones were smart enough to think of a strategy to get around them. Wakatoshi and the team played against the girls from time to time and if you thought hard enough, you could probably take them down. Wakatoshi looked over to see who took the role as setter, since the setter was the control tower over an entire team.

Wakatoshi looked to see Yukina taking the role as setter. He noticed her stance was awful, her tosses were sloppy, and she wore a frown as Hasegawa spiked the ball onto the other side of the court but Yukina's libero received it. The ball went into the air and towards Hasegawa who immediately took her opportunity to hit the ball, but it was poorly received by Yukina who got it up in the air and was forced to stay on the defensive as another girl set the ball into the air so their spiker could hit. It was easily picked up by another, but it turned into a chance ball.

 _This is embarrassing! Why did Ooyama-sensei put me as setter!? Yukina thought._

The ball was turned into a set which was spiked by Hasegawa's teammate and the distracted Yukina didn't see the ball coming at her.

"Yukina!"

"Kurosawa!"

Yukina looked up to see the volleyball coming straight at her, but froze, too shocked to do anything. The ball slammed against her cheek causing her to fall on the ground in pain.

"Ushijima!" Ooyama-sensei shouted, pointing towards Yukina's crumpled form. Wakatoshi snapped out of his shocked state of seeing Yukina on the ground and he ran to her side. He knelt and helped her up, causing Yukina to flush red in embarrassment, but there was a hint of anger that clouded her gray eyes, an unnatural thing that seemed to be present there.

"Ushijima." Ooyama said. "Take Kurosawa to the nurse to get her checked out." He looked over to where Reon, Tendou, Reika, and everyone else stood. "Join him, Akiyama after Tendou and Reon pass out the rest of the pennies and return to their own class."

The girls dispersed to start a new set while Wakatoshi and Yukina left to the nurse's office. Wakatoshi didn't say anything as Yukina nursed her bruised cheek and kept her eyes of Wakatoshi's tall form. The both of them walked in silence as Wakatoshi opened the door to the nurse's office and sat down in a nearby chair as he let Yukina be tended by the elderly nurse.

About ten minutes later, Yukina held an ice pack on her slightly swollen cheek as the nurse instructed her to rest until she felt better as the swelling should go down soon. As she left to run an errand, Wakatoshi thought of something to say.

"You're terrible at volleyball." Wakatoshi finally said. His comment earned himself a frown from Yukina, who nursed her bruised cheek with the ice pack given to her by the nurse. As Yukina rested her head against the pillow, Wakatoshi just observed the moody swimmer.

"I can tell you're angry with me." Yukina's frown deepened at his words, causing her to sit up and stare at him.

"I do not want to date you at all." Yukina said, her eyes sharpened with clear intentions.

"Neither do i." Wakatoshi said. "I do not want to romantically date any girl at all."

"Then why did you ask me out?" Yukina demanded. "In front of half of the student body!"

"I didn't realize the backlash that it would create for you." Wakatoshi said. "I apologize for the negativity that it attracted towards you."

Yukina let out a sigh. "People always talk about anything that interests them and your non-existent love life seems to be the at the top their priority list."

Wakatoshi nodded. "The student body is quite imaginative when it comes to my personal life."

"So why did you ask me out?"

"I need your help to pick out a present for my mother." Wakatoshi said. "Her birthday is next month and I thought that you would provide a different view."

Yukina blinked once. Twice. Three times.

 _Eh!? Wait. Huh!? I'm so confused, Yukina thought._

"So, you want me to go out with you, to get a present for your mother?"

Wakatoshi nodded in agreement.

"Oh, okay." Yukina said. "But why so early? If her birthday isn't until next month, you still have plenty of time to get her present"

Wakatoshi shook his head. "Volleyball practice intensifies as the Inter-High nears, so Washijo-sensei is strict about us having too much freedom since he wants us to be focused on the upcoming games."

"Makes sense, but –" A thump at the door caused both to turn at the door. Wakatoshi walked forward to open it and Tendou fell forward with Reon and Reika standing above, watching the middle blocker as they shook their heads in a mix of disappointment and amusement.

"Tendou." Wakatoshi said. He leaned down to offer his friend a hand who gladly took it. Wakatoshi pulled Tendou up as he groaned in pain. "Do you have to do such a thing?"

"Of course!" Tendou struck a pose, his legs spread out and his fists resting comfortably on his sides as he beamed in eagerness. "I need an update on my ship!"

"Tendou." Wakatoshi and Reon both said, with a hint of exasperation in their voice.

"So annoying." Reika muttered. She pushed passed Tendou and joined Yukina in bed. Reika looked at her friend cautiously, hoping she was okay. "Please tell me you can still see properly."

"The ball didn't hit me that hard." Yukina muttered. "Thanks for the concern, though."

"With all these bruises you're getting, Coach might think you're a sadist."

Yukina flushed a horrible red. "Oh, shut up."

Reika turned back to the boys who were talking quietly in the corner. "You boys are dismissed. I can take care of Yukina now."

Wakatoshi, Reon, and Tendou looked at the girls, but said nothing as they left the room to head back to their own P.E. class. When the girls were alone, a serious look came onto Reika's face, causing a deep frown to appear on Yukina's face.

"You already have two rumors against you and the first week of school hasn't ended yet." Reika said.

"I've been through worse." Yukina said. "Don't tell me you've forgotten."

"Of course not." Reika fell back against the bed, her head near Yukina's. "Anytime I hear a rumor about you, all I can think of is –"

"Let's not say the Devil's name for the sake of my sanity." Yukina said, a cold tone adopted into her voice that seemed so unnatural.

"Sorry." Reika said. "You usually try to stay as far away from things like this or anyone like Ushijima."

"I know."

"So, what in the hell made you say yes to Ushijima's date?"

"So, you were listening. Also, it's not a date." Yukina said. "I guess I said yes just to figure him out. Ushijima-san is interesting."

"Interesting." Reika muttered. She got off the bed and turned to Yukina who seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. "I won't say anything else."

"He's interesting, simple as that." Yukina said to herself as Reika left to return to class.

* * *

As Reika walked back to the gym, she felt someone's stare on her back.

"Really, Tendou?"

Tendou walked out of a corner with an eerily serious look on his face. "Still think they find each other interesting?"

Reika sighed, placing a hand on her head as she looked at him. "How much did you hear?"

"Actually, nothing." Reika looked shocked, but believed Tendou's words.

"The rumors are gonna get worse."

"Wakatoshi-kun always ignores them, so why does Yuki-chan seem so bothered?"

"Don't worry about that." Reika said, waving Tendou off as she walked down the hall. She could hear his footsteps following her, glancing up to see him walking with a thoughtful look on his face. "Let's just let things play out and keep watch on our two foolish friends."

"My ship shall sail!" Tendou shouted. He sent a look towards Reika, but she stopped walking to look out the window as she noticed Wakatoshi and Reon's figures crossing the grounds to walk back to their own P.E. class.

"Or sink."

* * *

Ikeda was quiet as she watched her team take a break and eat the onigiri that Yukina made. The coach of the girls' swim team questioned how Yukina could reign in Endo. Endo is a great swimmer, there was no questioning that. Although, the girl has a horrible personality and self-righteous attitude that constantly irked the older woman. Instead of trying to get Endo and Akiyama to stop fighting, Endo was strangely compliant to Yukina's orders during practice and Reika's criticism on her swimming. Endo didn't make one complaint or attempt to even fight Reika which made Ikeda question her sanity. Ikeda thought the day Reika and Endo would stop fighting would be a cold day in hell. Ikeda suspected that Yukina threatened or blackmailed Endo into submission, since there's no way that girl would not stop raising hell on the team without being put down through force. Ikeda didn't complain at all. Whatever Yukina did, she praised, since the team seemed to be less stressed and even a few first-years attempted to talk the butterfly swimmer. As much as Ikeda praised Yukina's decision, Endo would be replaced soon by Mitsuki, no matter what.

As Ikeda went to help a few of the first-years with their stretching techniques, Yukina looked at the tablet in her hand that held the team's videos on their recent practice. Despite displaying a calm façade to the team, she was exhausted. The first week hasn't even ended yet, and she was the number one topic in the rumor mill. All the girls were harassing her like the world was going to end tomorrow and all the first-years on the team kept on giving her curious looks throughout practice. As Yukina tried to focus on the tablet in front of her, a tap on the shoulder caused her to look up.

Yukina looked up to see one of the first-year swimmers rocking back on her heels, her eyes looking everywhere but at Yukina herself.

"Yes?" Yukina questioned, although she already knew what the first-year was going to ask.

"Erm. . . well. . . I was wondering if you wer –"

Yukina stood up, placing the tablet and notebook on the bench she previously sat on. She turned to the first-year swimmer and tried hard not to glare at the girl.

"You want to know about Ushijima-san and me, don't you?" Yukina said.

The first-year swimmer blushed in embarrassment. "Yes."

"We are **not** dating." Yukina said firmly. "And just to make sure no one asks again. . ."

Yukina blew the whistle that hung around her neck. Everyone, including Ikeda, turned towards Yukina whose stance was rigid and deadly. "The next person that asks about Ushijima and I's relationship is doing a hell run around the school."

Ikeda smirked in amusement as the girls stiffened at Yukina's words. As quickly as she came, the first-year ran back to the other first-years where Mitsuki sent a concerned look towards Yukina, but she ignored it. Everyone immediately got back to practice, with Yukina staying out of the water due to her injury. As Yukina directed the first-years to start racing each other in the water, Kazusa and Reika joined her, each girl standing on one side of her.

"Well, that was interesting." Kazusa started.

"I found it pretty entertaining." Reika said.

"Of course, you did." Yukina groaned. "Did I just make things worse by opening my mouth?"

"No way." Kazusa reassured. "Putting the first-years in their place is better than letting them run wild."

"Speaking of running wild." Reika said. "Don't you think you're feeding to the rumors by saying yes to Ushijima's date?"

"You said yes?" Kazusa said in excitement, rocking back on her heels excitedly. "Tell me everything!"

"It's not a date." Yukina whispered. "I'm just helping Ushijima-san buy a present for his mother, that's all."

"I don't believe that." Yukina just shook her head at Kazusa's words as both girls started to whisper about whatever her 'date' with Wakatoshi would entail.

Time had quickly gone and before the girls knew it, practice was over. Everyone left except for Yukina, Reika, and Kazusa who were helping Mitsuki do some extra laps in the pool. As Kazusa was in the water to help race against Mitsuki, with Yukina controlling the cameras that would record their movements, Reika watched her teammates from a nearby bench, burned out from the day. Suddenly, her phone started to vibrate in the pocket of her bag. Grabbing it, she frowned when she noticed who the person was who sent the text.

 _ **Tendou: Where's Yuki-chan?**_

 _ **Reika: why should I tell you?**_

 _ **Tendou: I have a present for her.**_

Reika let out an audible groan, already feeling a massive headache come on. Reika already knew that Tendou's present was in the form of the volleyball ace and Tendou would probably harass the crap out of her until he got what her wanted.

 _ **Reika: we're at the indoor pool.**_

 _ **Tendou: good! don't leave!**_

 _ **Reika: I should do it just to spite you**_

 _ **Tendou: rude!**_

About ten minutes later, Yukina and the girls heard the doors to the pool slam open to see Tendou running in with Wakatoshi, Semi, and Jin trailing behind him. Unfortunately for Tendou, he didn't see the pools of water on the floor. The momentum of his run with the combination of water on the ground caused the middle blocker to fall into the pool. Yukina frowned at Tendou's actions since he was disturbing Mitsuki's extra practice but decided to leave him to Reika to punish as she started to yell at him.

Yukina ignored the boys and focused on Kazusa and Mitsuki who stopped swimming to frown at Tendou's disturbance. Yukina adjusted the cameras as Kazusa and Mitsuki swam back to the start where the platforms were to start racing one another again.

"What style do you want to do?" Kazusa asked as she stretched near the platform.

"Butterfly, since it's my specialty." Mitsuki said as she adjusted her goggles and cap. "We're ready, Yuki-senpai!"

As Yukina adjusted the cameras, she smiled lightly when she noticed Reika shouting at Tendou as he dried himself off with one of their towels. Semi, Jin, and Wakatoshi stood near the duo, but Wakatoshi's eyes were only on Yukina's form as she looked back to her teammates.

Yukina remotely controlled the cameras as she blew her whistle for Kazusa and Mitsuki to take off and race. Yukina watched their movements and took notes on each girl's form, frowning as she noticed Mitsuki bending her knees too much before her body dived into the water. It was obvious that Mitsuki had a better advantage than Kazusa due to butterfly being her specialty, but Kazusa kept up to the best of her ability. Mitsuki came back first as she touched the wall and eventually pulled herself out of the water.

Yukina handed her a towel. "Nice." Mitsuki nodded as she dried herself off. "How was I?"

"You were good but you brought drag in the water when you bent your knees before you took off." Yukina noted.

"Of course!" Yukina smiled as she showed Mitsuki the video while Kazusa got out of the water, heading towards Reika and the others who watched her previous race.

"Not bad." Reika smirked. "You still lost though."

"Oh, shut up." Kazusa said, grabbing a towel to wrap around her wet body. "How'd you find us?"

"Reika-chan told me!" Tendou said.

Kazusa looked shocked. "Eh!? What for!?"

"It was either tell him where we were or have him harass me with endless texts and calls." Reika shrugged. "I chose the easy way out."

"Wakatoshi needs to talk to Yuki-chan." Tendou sent a knowing smirk to Wakatoshi, but the Ace ignored it. "Right, Wakatoshi-kun?"

"That's right." Wakatoshi nodded in agreement, although his eyes were focused on Yukina the entire time.

"She's a bit busy with Mitsuki, so you're going to have to wait your turn." Kazusa told the Ace. "Since we have some extra hands, you can help us clean up."

"I came to watch my ship sail, not clean!" Tendou pouted.

"You don't own a ship, Tendou." Wakatoshi said. "What ship are you talking about?"

"Ignore him, Wakatoshi." Semi said. "Let's just help the girls clean so you can talk to Kurosawa." Reika and Semi sent Tendou disapproving looks as Reika instructed the boys where to put the stray equipment as Kazusa and Jin stayed with Tendou.

"Don't say anything else!" Jin hissed. "Leave him and Kurosawa-chan alone."

"Yeah." Kazusa said. "Plus, you did interrupt Mitsuki's extra practice. The least you could do is help us clean up."

Tendou didn't say anything else as Jin eventually threatened him with extra serve practice which the middle blocker didn't want. As they all cleaned, Yukina helped Mitsuki improve her techniques which the first-year was grateful for. About an hour later, Kazusa, Mitsuki and Reika were all showered and cleaned up as Yukina and everyone else walked back to their dorms with Wakatoshi and her in the rear of the group of swimmers and volleyball players.

"Why did you come to the pool?" Yukina questioned. "Didn't you have practice?"

"We ended an hour early since the school is doing maintenance." Wakatoshi answered. "I also wanted to talk to you."

"Oh." Yukina said. Wakatoshi noticed she didn't blush as she usually did or said something that she thought was offensive or embarrassing. "What is it?"

"May I have your number?" Immediately a blush flushed her face and Wakatoshi wondered what he did to create such a reaction from her. "It would be good to contact you if I needed your help in the future."

"Oh, okay." Yukina took the Ace's phone from his hands and quickly tapped her fingers on his screen to put her contact information. As she handed it back to him, Wakatoshi seemed to stare at her face for a while as they walked further to the dorms, before turning away. "Yes?"

"The swelling went down." Wakatoshi said, gesturing towards her cheek. Yukina's eyes lit up in recognition to the incident during P.E.

"Yeah, I don't know how you guys could get hit with those balls and stand back up within a few seconds."

"It's because we're volleyball gods!" Tendou shouted from out front.

"We're not volleyball gods, Tendou." Wakatoshi said. As Tendou and Wakatoshi traded barbs with the others listening in amusement, Yukina shook her head at the pair of friends while she wondered what the weekend would have in store with her as Wakatoshi and her would go out.

* * *

"So, what do you usually get your mother for her birthday?"

Wakatoshi had texted Yukina before the weekend came, suggesting Sunday when they should go out, with Yukina agreeing immediately. Sunday had come with Wakatoshi and Yukina out of school and practice, leaving them to shop. Wakatoshi and Yukina were in a boutique, as Yukina strolled through the racks pulling out accessories that she thought would work for a present, but Wakatoshi shot down almost every suggestion she gave him.

"A new kimono that she usually wears during parties." Wakatoshi replied. "I give her the same present each year, but I decided to do something different."

"I'm guessing that's where I came in?" Yukina asked as Wakatoshi frowned at the scarf she pulled out from a nearby rack. "Why did you choose me?"

"You seem like you would offer a different opinion." Wakatoshi looked at her calmly as Yukina flushed in embarrassment. "Excuse me if I'm being too presumptive."

"It's okay." Yukina said as she pulled at her denim jacket to distract herself from Wakatoshi's words. "Let's head to another store I saw across the street."

Wakatoshi followed Yukina and silently took in her appearance. She wore a purple dress with a denim jacket as Yukina adjusted the straps of the purse that rested against her waist with flats on her feet. Her dark brown waves flowed freely to her waist as Yukina adjusted the uneven bangs that rested against her forehead. Wakatoshi noted that she looked nice when they first started to walk out of the gates of school which caused her to pull at her outfit nervously since then.

When Yukina and Wakatoshi crossed the street and eventually made it inside their destination, Yukina turned to the Ace.

"What's your mother like?" Yukina asked. "Maybe that'll help us find a gift for her."

"Strict." Wakatoshi plainly said. "She has high expectations for almost everything."

Yukina blinked. "Anything else?"

"She doesn't like over-the-top things that have no value towards it."

"Yet you buy your mother an expensive new kimono each year?" Yukina raised an eyebrow at this, not understanding Wakatoshi's logic.

"My mother is not the type of person who indulges in activities for personal amusement." Wakatoshi said as they went up the escalator to the women's department. "She gets things done without hesitation to walk down a clear path without any unknown obstacles or roadblocks. I admire her."

Yukina didn't say anything as she led Wakatoshi around the store to find an appropriate gift for his mother. Yukina was quiet as Wakatoshi shot down every scarf, piece of jewelry, shoe, and object that she held up for his input. Before Yukina could ask Wakatoshi for another suggestion, her phone started to vibrate. Yukina pulled out her phone to see the new email that displayed on her screen.

 _ **Your package has arrived!**_

"Crap." Yukina said. Wakatoshi turned to her when he noticed the troubled expression on her face.

"Is something wrong?" Wakatoshi asked. He didn't like how she couldn't look him in the eye, as if she was guilty of something.

"I know we're supposed to shop for a present for your mother, but a package arrived for the team earlier than I expected." Yukina said. "Do you mind if we go to the store to grab it?"

"I don't mind." Wakatoshi said. "We haven't been able to make any progress so a distraction would be good for us to think."

"That's good to hear." Yukina led him outside to the busy streets since the weekend was here. '' is one of the best shops, really. I don't get any of my sports gear from anywhere else.'

"Did you say ?" Yukina nodded, confirming his question.

"It's my favorite sports gear store, really."

"I guess it'll be good to check on the store, to see how it's doing."

Yukina wrinkled her eyebrows, not understanding Wakatoshi's words. "What do you mean?"

Wakatoshi looked down to the swimmer as they entered the large sports shop. When an associate came to greet the pair, he gasped when he saw Wakatoshi. He bowed so law, Yukina thought he was going to fall over.

"Ushijima-sama!" he said. "I didn't expect you to visit! Is there anything I can help you or your friend with?"

' _Ushijima-sama? What the hell?' Yukina thought._

"Hello, Hitoshi-san." Wakatoshi greeted, unfazed by the attention. Yukina just looked between the two men as they talked, trying to understand what was going on. "Kurosawa."

Yukina focused back to Hitoshi as the overeager associate turned to her. "I'm here to pick up a package."

"Of course!" Hitoshi smiled so wide, Yukina thought his face was going to rip in half. "If you would follow me."

Yukina turned to Wakatoshi who was about to go into another direction. "You're not coming?"

Wakatoshi shook his head. "No, I'm going to talk to the manager."

Yukina watched Wakatoshi's retreating self and turned to Hitoshi in confusion. Takahiro gave her another wide smile and she tried hard not to frown at his attempt to kill her with kindness as they walked to the nearest register. When Hitoshi went into the back room, Yukina could feel stares burning in her back. She turned around to see some of the store associates staring at her wide smiles as they whispered among themselves.

 _What is going on? Yukina thought._

Hitoshi came back with her package and Yukina hoped that it wasn't as heavy as it looked. As Yukina signed the pad, she was about to grab the package and go, but Hitoshi ran to her side and held it for her.

"I don't mind carrying this for you, Kurosawa-san."

 _I didn't ask you though, Yukina thought._

"Okay then." Yukina said. "Do you know where Ushijima-san is?"

"He's with the manager." Hitoshi said. "I can take you to them right now."

"Thank you." Yukina said. As they got on the escalator to go upstairs, Hitoshi chatted her ear off and Yukina didn't have the slightest clue why all the store associates tried to get on her good side. She simply nodded and made a few comments just for him to stop talking. Yukina and Hitoshi got to the floor and she followed him in search of Wakatoshi. It didn't take too long, but Yukina found the Ace talking to a middle-age man with a receding hairline. Guessing this was the manager, Yukina stood a respectful distance away as Hitoshi went to talk to the older man and Wakatoshi. Seeing how Yukina had gotten what she needed and how he was done checking out the store, Wakatoshi took the package from Hitoshi and let Yukina outside the store. Since they had been out for hours, Wakatoshi and Yukina decided to get lunch, as both were hungry and needed a break. Wakatoshi led Yukina to a large and busy restaurant. Yukina immediately decided that she liked this place.

"Wakatoshi-kun, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Ichinose-san." Wakatoshi greeted the kind, middle-aged women. "Table for two, please."

"Two?" Wakatoshi turned towards the distracted Yukina who was looking at the restaurant they stood in. _Minako's Garden_ was a large restaurant that had the appearance of a garden itself. From what Yukina could see from behind the host stand, the large restaurant had large windows that provided plenty of light towards the guests who dined in. There were numerous tables and booths that were decorated with greenery and flowers, but it wasn't so much that it was overkill. It seemed that the restaurant catered towards every age group as Yukina saw small families to elderly couples talking lively and animatedly to one another with smiles on their faces. Every inch of the room seemed to provide warmth and Yukina immediately decided that she liked this place.

"Kurosawa." Yukina snapped out of her state to see Wakatoshi and Ichinose staring at the swimmer, with Ichinose smiling while Wakatoshi waited for her to follow. Yukina quickly followed the Ace as they were seated at a table in the back, there table decorated with red roses. Ichinose gave both athletes menus, but Wakatoshi barely looked at it as he watched Yukina look at her menu to decide what to eat, but her eyes kept on flitting up to Wakatoshi.

"Is something on your mind?" Wakatoshi asked, sipping his water that one of the servers gave to him and Yukina.

Yukina put down her menu, giving her full attention to the Ace. "What was all that at ?"

Wakatoshi frowned in confusion. "'All that?'"

"The store associate was being overly nice and you talked about 'checking up on the store,' which was weird."

Wakatoshi stared at Yukina, realizing that she didn't know the fact that most people at school knew already. "My mother's family owns the stores."

Yukina's eyes widened. " _Stores_? As in _all_ of them?"

Wakatoshi nodded. "Yes. The Ushijima Sports Company owns all the stores in Japan."

Yukina groaned, trying to make sense of what the Ace told her. "Wait. So you're some heir to a large company? How many people know this?"

"I suppose you could say it like that." Wakatoshi said. "I believe most of the school knows already. Almost anyone who plays sports, honestly."

Yukina frowned as old memories resurfaced that she tried desperately to push back in the recesses of her mind. She rubbed her head in pain as Wakatoshi watched her carefully, waiting for her to calm down.

"I did not expect that at all." Yukina said. "You don't seem to be like what I expected at all for an heir to a major company."

"I understand that." Wakatoshi and Yukina gave their menus and orders to a waiter that stopped at their table, promising them to return with their food shortly. When he left, Yukina and Wakatoshi started their conversation back up. "I've met some figures who provide and support towards the stereotypes of the rich."

"Not pleasant, huh?"

"Not at all." Wakatoshi confirmed. "Although, I'm surprised you didn't know."

"I tend to keep away from people like that." Wakatoshi wanted to comment on Yukina's statement, but decided against it. He noticed that she displayed some animosity when she spoke. Her head was turned away from him as she stared out the window. Yukina's hand was clenched into a fist as she furrowed her brows in frustration. Wakatoshi had seen her angry, nervous, embarrassed, and happy, but this state of extreme frustration and panic was something he's never seen.

"I thought Ichinose-san was joking when she said Wakatoshi-kun was here with a date!"

Wakatoshi and Yukina turned towards a woman approaching their table, with their food in each of her hands. Yukina observed the woman as she put their orders in front of them. She was tall and had looked to be in her mid-20's. She had long red hair that stopped at the middle of her back and soft facial features, but her red eyes seemed to be familiar, but Yukina couldn't place it.

"I'm not on a date, Tendou-san." Wakatoshi said.

"Eh!?" Yukina said. "Tendou? Are you related to –"

"Satori's my little brother." The redhead said. "I'm Tendou Minako, Satori's older sister."

"Hello again, Tendou-san." Wakatoshi greeted the older woman who just laughed at the Ace before turning her attention to Yukina. Minako gave Yukina a once-over which caused the swimmer to frown, but Marika just laughed.

"Wakatoshi-kun, stop calling me by my family name." Minako scolded the Ace. "I told you to call me Mina-chan, didn't I?"

"I apologize."

"Still so blunt and honest, I see." Minako said. She turned to Yukina and gave her a warm smile. "Welcome to my restaurant."

"It's amazing." Yukina honestly said. "You and your brother are a lot alike, but you seem to be more reasonable and sane." Yukina turned red, ready to babble out an apology, but Minako just smiled.

"Don't worry!" Minako waved her off. "Our mother said the same exact thing when I came home to visit last month. Although we share many things, I'll be changing my last name in a few short months!"

Yukina and Wakatoshi both looked at each other before looking closer to Minako's hands and finally noticing the engagement ring she wore on her left hand. Wakatoshi, already knowing about the engagement because Tendou told the team when he found out, just watched Yukina as she congratulated Marika who gushed about her fiancé. Despite Yukina giving Marika an honest congratulation, he noticed that her eyes seemed somewhat dead. Marika was too absorbed in talking about her love for her fiancé didn't notice Yukina's lack of emotion in her eyes, but Wakatoshi did.

Marika was called away by an employee, forcing her to leave the young athletes alone. Before she left, she told Wakatoshi and Yukina they could get a free dessert before they left, but also teased them about their relationship.

"You were quiet." Wakatoshi said.

"I was talking to Minako-chan." Yukina frowned, not understanding what the Ace meant.

"Your eyes were quiet when talking about love." Wakatoshi clarified. Your eyes didn't seem to hold that much emotion when you were talking to Tendou-san, despite the smile you wore on your face."

Yukina's frown deepened, and Wakatoshi wondered if he insulted her. "I didn't realize how well you could read me."

"You're not a book, Kurosawa."

Wakatoshi's plain words brought a small smile to Yukina's face. "I meant that you're good at seeing my emotions." Wakatoshi and Yukina started to eat and Yukina fell in love with Minako's food. After a spoonsful of her fried rice, Yukina swallowed and looked back up to Wakatoshi. "I don't necessarily believe in love."

Wakatoshi looked up from his plate. "You don't?"

"No." Yukina stretched slightly, realizing that she needed to get comfortable for a talk with Wakatoshi that was sure going to take some time. "I don't necessarily see the benefits. I mean, Minako-chan is all happy, but what happens if something goes wrong in the future? What happens if something prevents her from loving her soon-to-be-husband?"

"That's a negative way of looking at love."

"Perhaps." Yukina shrugged. "But can you honestly tell me that love will equal happiness in the future?"

"I cannot." Wakatoshi said. "Although happiness isn't always defined by romantic love."

"Then what do you define happiness as?" Yukina said after eating another spoonful of her rice.

Wakatoshi looked at her in thought before answering. "I cannot speak on the world's point of view of happiness. Every single person has their own view of happiness."

"That's true." Yukina agreed, but not entirely. "But most people always assume that their future will entail some type of journey with love that started to blossom when they were in middle or high school."

"Is that why you don't like the attention that the student body gives you when they assume we're dating?"

"Yeah." Yukina admitted. "It's annoying."

"I'm sorry for putting you in these awkward positions."

"It's okay, it's not your fault." Yukina said, waving Wakatoshi's worries away. "Most of the school has a crazy idea on our relationship even though we're friends."

Wakatoshi nodded. "I don't believe you're wrong when you talk about love as everyone has their own opinions on the topic. Although I don't necessarily believe that love ends up being negative in all aspects of life. There are couples that make love work and I praise them for that, whether it's through dating or marriage."

"Then what do you believe love is?"

"I believe love falls into two categories: familial and romantic." Wakatoshi said. "I have familial love in my life which is a great influence, but I do not believe in romantic love due to my familial relationships. Romantic love will only serve as a distraction to the greater things in life."

"Really?"

Wakatoshi nodded. "Yes. My parents divorced when I was young so I do not see the appeal of falling in love." Yukina just nodded, accepting his confession, although Wakatoshi approved of her not apologizing. Whenever he told people that his parents were divorced, they gave him a certain look and always said 'I'm sorry,' but it didn't really bother him. His parents were divorced and there was nothing he could do about that.

"So, what is the greater thing in your life?"

"Volleyball." Wakatoshi said. "I intend to make the National team in the future. Dating or any form of romantic love is something that would be a roadblock towards that goal."

"So you would condemn yourself to loneliness because of your past? Noble, but foolish Ushijima." Yukina said. "Although, it's quite hypocritical for me say such a thing since I don't believe in love because of the past." Yukina looked up towards the red roses that hung above them, smiling sadly. "It's quite ironic that two people who don't believe in the idea of love are sitting under the symbol of love itself: a red rose."

Wakatoshi and Yukina had said nothing else, eventually finishing off their food with Wakatoshi paying the check. When Minako spotted them leaving, she gave them a box of pastries to share and bid them goodbye. They had spoken for more than an hour and still haven't found a gift for Wakatoshi's mother. When Wakatoshi suggested they could try again another day, Yukina refused, as they wouldn't have much free time left when their competitions started for their respective sports. Yukina had eventually spotted a small store that caught her attention. It was small and looked out of place next to the high-end shops surrounding it, which caused her to drag Wakatoshi into it.

With the owners help, he had given them some recommendations and both had looked around the small store. While Yukina was checking out the paintings, Wakatoshi's eyes landed onto a set of picture frames. The set of picture frames came in three sizes: small, medium, and large. They each had a gray frame and had the kanji for numerous words carve into each one. Wakatoshi picked them up and headed towards Yukina whose eyes were locked onto a painting. Wakatoshi looked over her shoulder to see an intimate scene.

Wakatoshi may not have the artistic eye, but he admitted that the painting was quite unique. The painting depicted a scene of waves crashing into one another with a girl standing on the edge of a cliff, her arms outstretched as if she were embracing the setting sun.

"You should buy it." Wakatoshi said. Yukina jumped in shock, turning around to see Wakatoshi peering down at her.

Yukina turned towards the Ace. "No way, we're here for you." Yukina looked at the frames he held and took it from his hands, inspecting them. "They're great."

Wakatoshi nodded and both Yukina and him left to pay and eventually leave to go back to school. As they got into the cab, Yukina had felt herself drift off, but she couldn't fight the exhaustion that seeped into her bones. Wanting to ask Yukina a question, Wakatoshi turned towards the swimmer but smiled lightly as he saw her fast asleep.

 _We have been out for hours, Wakatoshi thought._

When the cab arrived at the gates of Shiratorizawa, Wakatoshi paid the driver and lightly nudged Yukina awake. When she woke to see Wakatoshi staring down at her, a blush came onto her face when she realized he must have noticed her fall asleep in the cab. They had gotten out and Wakatoshi had given Yukina the box of sweets and her package from earlier in the day.

"Thank you, Kurosawa." Wakatoshi said.

"You're welcome." Yukina said, giving him a sleepy smile. When Yukina noticed he was about to go in a different direction, she spoke up. "You're not headed back to your room?"

"No." Wakatoshi shook his head. "Tendou is in Shirabu and Kawanishi's room and asked me to come over."

 _Tendou's probably gonna interrogate him about today, Yukina thought._

Yukina said goodbye to Wakatoshi and the Ace left to the second-years dorm, entering Shirabu and Kawanishi's shared room after the middle blocker came down to get his Captain.

"Wakatoshi-kun, how was your date?"

"It wasn't a date, Tendou." Wakatoshi said, as he looked at his friend eat some snacks at Shirabu's desk. Shirabu rolled his eyes at Tendou, attempting to focus back on his homework while Kawanishi just shook his head in amusement as he played a game on his phone.

"You went to get a present for your mom, right Ushijima-san?" Shirabu asked.

"Yes." Wakatoshi answered, looking down at the bag that contained his mother's gift.

"How was Yuki-chan!?" Tendou shouted, earning a glare from Shirabu which he ignored. "Tell me everything!"

"You're acting like some gossiping old lady, Tendou." Kawanishi commented from his bed.

"I wanna know, Taichi!"

"Tendou-san, I will kick you out if you continue to yell." Shirabu said. Tendou pouted, but decided to stop shouting since Shirabu was scary when he couldn't get his studying done. "When you leave Ushijima-san, make sure to drag Tendou out as well, please."

"Rude." Tendou said.

"Do you want Shirabu to throw a book at your head?" Kawanishi asked his fellow middle blocker, not wanting to have to deal with Shirabu's irate state for the rest of the weekend or with him _accidentally_ setting a ball at Tendou's face.

"Tendou, stop irritating Shirabu." Wakatoshi told his friend, hoping that Tendou would attempt to listen for once in his life. "Kurosawa was fine."

Tendou perked up at hearing Yukina's name. "Do you still find Yuki-chan interesting?"

"No." Wakatoshi said, earning shocked looks from his three teammates, wondering what happened with Yukina for Wakatoshi to say such a thing. "She's more interesting than I thought."

As Wakatoshi was lost in thought, the three volleyball players shared a look of confusion before Tendou smirked in amusement at his captain.

 _Things are about to get interesting, Tendou thought._

* * *

 **A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know through a review! Just a reminder, i'll try to post a chapter next week but don't expect another update for another two weeks since I have classes which will definitely keep me from writing new chapters.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: Formidable Opponents**


	10. The Masks We Wear

**A/N: Hey everyone, i'm back! Sorry for the lack of updates since the last chapter, but all of that will be explained below when you're done reading this chapter.**

 **WhereStoriesBegin: Thanks for the support and i'm glad you like the story so far! Yuki and Wakatoshi's feelings won't be recognized until VERY LATER, but you will enjoy the events leading up to it.**

 **Blue Sky of Love: I wish i saw your reaction when you read the last chapter.**

 **Undertaker: You'll get a tiny hint in this chapter but in the next few chapters is when things will start to pick up.**

 **Guest: There isn't a lot of Ushijima fics which i find disappointing. Ushijima is such a complex character in my eyes and anyone could do a lot since a bit of his life was mentioned in the anime, but i guess everyone loves Hinata, Kageyama, and Oikawa, for example.**

 **LilweenGalatrass: It's okay! I read it a long time ago so it's fuzzy in my mind but i can read it again lol! I'll probably start the other fics soon and thank you for the support with _Miracle Lover_! Yukina's past will be shown in MUCH LATER chapters, but believe me, it's something you don't want to skim over when it comes up.**

 **genee: Thank you! Sorry for the late update but i do hope you find this chapter to be good and the ones in the future.**

* * *

The student body had quickly got on board with Yukina and Wakatoshi's relationship after a month had passed. The student body recognized that both athletes were friends, but occasionally watched for the smallest change that would tip them from being friends to lovers. Wakatoshi and Yukina gave them not even the slightest hint that would suggest that their friendship had developed into something more. Ever since Wakatoshi and Yukina had met, their respective teammates and friends had developed a routine. Early morning practice for both volleyball boys and swim girls, class, then they would eat lunch together, and return to their respective classes before afternoon practice and then dinner. The thirteen of them had gotten along so well, they were their own little family.

With May almost over in a few weeks and June right around the corner, the Shiratorizawa student body shifted their focus from Wakatoshi and Yukina's relationship to their respective sports competitions. The student body was in a frenzy to focus on their training which brought plenty of relief to Yukina who enjoyed the lack of attention that was usually on her as swimming was on her mind ever since the doctors cleared her to reenter the pool. While Yukina and the girls practiced in the pool, the boys were starting to prepare for their own practice.

"Is it true, Ushijima-san!?" Goshiki shouted.

"Is what true?" Wakatoshi asked as he helped set up the net for practice with Goshiki, Tendou, and Semi's help.

"That you're being interviewed _by Monthly Volleyball_!"

"Yes." Wakatoshi said. "They confirmed the interview for today after practice."

"It'll be my turn next, Ushijima-san!" Goshiki shouted, raising his hands towards the ceiling as if he was reaching up to block a spike. "My interview will feature me as the next Great Ace of Shiratorizawa!"

"Good luck with that." Wakatoshi said plainly. His response earned snickers from Tendou who enjoyed Goshiki's present pout.

"If only that were true." Shirabu said as he walked past the foursome, pushing the carts of volleyballs that occupied his hands as the volleyball players set up for practice. "For someone who wants to be the next Ace, you sure lack the capacity to pay attention. Washijo-sensei told us about the interview last week."

"I will! Also, I can pay attention whenever I need too!" Goshiki shouted at Shirabu's retreating self, but the young setter ignored Goshiki's remarks.

"Don't worry Tsutomu!" Tendou said, popping up behind the first-year. He placed an arm around the future ace, causing Goshiki to perk up. "You'll have a whole magazine about you one day!"

Goshiki smiled wide but Kawanishi shook his head at Tendou's attempt to butter the first-year up. "Stop babying him, Tendou."

"No way, Taichi!"

"ENOUGH GOSSIP AND SET EVERYTHING UP!" Washijo shouted from the entrance, earning the players attention. "WE HAVE A LOT TO GO OVER WITH, SO HURRY UP!" Washijo's shouts caused the boys to hurry and finish setting up for practice. They emerged from the changing rooms, dressed in their practice clothes as they surrounded Washijo and Saitou to await instructions.

"The Interhigh begins in a few weeks on June 2." Washijo started, looking each of his players in the eye to make sure they were paying attention. "There are at least sixty teams here in Miyagi that will attempt to try and take us down, especially Aoba Johsai. Although, we all know that will never happen." The team nodded, accepting Washijo's words as truth.

Saitou smiled, amused as usual by the short and elderly coach. "Practice will consist of a mix of three and five set matches to help the first-years get used to the rhythm of how the matches will play out as the Interhigh progresses. Even though you guys have been practicing hard, the first-years will need to get ready to play at any moment's notice." Saitou turned his head towards Goshiki, causing the first-year to jump. "Especially you, Goshiki."

"Eh?" Goshiki said, tiliting his head in confusion. The first-year clearly didn't understand the double meaning in Saitou's words, causing Shirabu to shake his head at his kouhai's foolishness.

"It means you just became a regular on the team." Shirabu said, his tone dry and critical as usual when he talked to Goshiki. "You really aren't that smart."

"Hey!" Goshiki shouted, ready to argue but when the full force of Saitou's words hit him, Goshiki's face broke out into a wide smile. Goshiki started to shake with excitement and shout, earning praise from his fellow first-years who were a bit jealous yet excited for the wing spiker.

"If you play a horrid game during any of the matches, you'll be pulled from the court immediately!" Washijo shouted. "Got it!?"

Goshiki immediately stopped celebrating and faced Washijo. "Yes!"

A few snickers came from the upperclassmen but a quick glare from Washijo silenced them immediately. "We'll take our pictures first, then Wakatoshi will have his interview with Monthly! And practice will start He is not to be disturbed at all."

Saitou nodded in agreement. "Today will be full of much excitement, but remember that the Interhigh will be here sooner than you think and we will not tolerate any distractions. We aim for absolute victory above everything else and that should be the only thing that's on your mind right now."

"Of course." Wakatoshi said. The boys nodded in agreement, knowing that Washijo and Saitou were right.

The doors to the gym opened and a large group of adults holding various pieces of equipment came inside. Saitou went to greet them while Washijo directed the boys to change into their official uniforms for the pictures.

Noise and excitement filled the entire gym as the first-years were eager to take part of the team's official photo that would be featured in _Monthly Volleyball!_ Despite being used to all the excitement and pomp that being in Shiratorizawa entailed, the first-years excitement was slightly infectious towards their upperclassmen, especially towards the third-years. _Monthly Volleyball!_ was coming to Shiratorizawa to take pictures of the Girls' and Boys' team while most of the other teams were taking their respective pictures as well for their respective sports. Although, the first-years were even more excited to see Wakatoshi do his interview with the popular magazine, especially Goshiki who was trying to gain the attention of the interviewer but got quickly reprimanded by Jin and Washijo which put fear into the first-year Ace.

Wakatoshi and the boys quickly changed into their uniforms and watched the chaos of the Monthly team as they set up their equipment for the shoot.

"This seems pretty wild, don't you think?" Reon asked as he looked at his friends and teammates.

"We do this every year." Wakatoshi said. "It shouldn't be too shocking."

Tendou smirked. "He means that he's looking at things in a new light since it's our last year here at Shiratorizawa."

"We'll be off to university soon after we graduate." Semi said, a sad smile appearing on his face as he spoke. The third-years were lost in thought as Shirabu, Kawanishi, and Goshiki shared a look of uncertainty as they would have to get used to their senpai not being around.

"I'm not a third-year yet so I can't speak on your future." Shirabu commented, making the team turn their heads towards the younger setter. "But I'm sure that you guys will be alright by the time you graduate."

"How nice of you, Kenjirou." Tendou said, teasing the younger setter but Shirabu just rolled his eyes. "Are you gonna miss me when I'm gone?"

"No." Shirbau responded. Tendou pouted while the others laughed in amusement as Wakatoshi looked on towards his team.

"The future is something we should always worry about." Wakatoshi spoke up. "Although as we prepare, we should not regret any decisions that are made currently as we should enjoy the time we have now."

Shock was on the boys' faces as Wakatoshi finished speaking, but the shock disappeared as quickly as it came, replaced with laughter and enjoyment.

"You're right." Jin said. Shouts from across the gym caused the boys to snap out of it and head towards the center of the gym. The team either sat down in the chairs provided or stood behind them in order of their assigned jersey numbers. Washijo sat down next to Wakatoshi and Saitou stood above the elderly coach, holding one of the many volleyballs that were presently sitting in one of the many carts that were lined up against the wall.

"Okay." The lead photographer said. "We'll take a few shots and have Washijo-sensei choose which one he likes the best."

"Yes!" the team shouted.

"One. . . two. . . three!" The photographer said. Pictures were taken and as soon as they came, it was time for practice since the interviewer was running late. The crew moved away and packed up the equipment that would get in the way, only leaving out smaller cameras and the occasional laptop to take candid shots of Wakatoshi and his team. The boys quickly changed back into their regular practice clothes and were ready to work on sharpening their individual strengths in their respective sport. With Washijo's whistle blown, Wakatoshi did a viscious jump serve that immediately resulted in a service ace.

"Amazing." A crew member said as he took a candid of Wakatoshi's jump serve, admiring how the Ace stood out despite occasionally seeing the third-year in numerous videos and interviews in the past. "A Great Ace indeed."

The crew member took another photo as the ball was picked up and a rally began, showcasing the strengths and skills of Shiratorizawa's Boys' volleyball team.

* * *

Yukina enjoyed how the water seemed to caress her body every time she dived into the pool. The scent of chlorine that some people found irritating, Yukina found welcoming. The water that pruned one's skin after being in it for too long, Yukina enjoyed its embrace. The pool was her second home and nothing would keep her from it. When Yukina swam, she was free. The pool was a safe haven where all her problems died away and only returned when she came up to the surface to breathe. The pool brought refuge and competition as her body swam against the current of her current competition. Yukina didn't care since she knew that she would win. It was arrogant for the female captain to think in such a way, but she, the visiting team, and everyone else knew that she would fight against anyone who attempted to go against her in the water. Yukina did exactly that as her palm touched the surface of the pool's wall, earning her victory in the relay meet. Yukina lifted her head above water and was met with the screams of her teammates and the frowns of the visiting school's team.

Yukina was helped out of the water by one of her team's first-years as she wrapped a towel arund her waist to dry off. The swimmer in the lane next to her finally touched the wall, but conceded defeat as she got out of the pool to congratulate Yukina.

"Good job, Kurosawa-san." The second-year freestyle swimmer. As much as Yukina felt sorry for beating her, the thrill of victory was fresh on her, even if it was a practice meet. As the other team left to board their bus and head back to their school, Ikeda turned to the girls as they were lined up to hear their coaches critiques.

"That was good ladies, most have you have improved your times." Ikeda started, her eyes surveying the girls critically. "Endo, you're times have improved the most out of all the girls."

"Of course." Endo bragged, causing most of the girls on the team to roll their eyes at Endo's pig-headed nature.

"Right." Ikeda dryly said. "The prefectural tournament will start in less than two weeks. After today's practice, I already made the decision on who would be competing in the 50, 100, 200, 400 meters for the tournament, and based off who gets better times will be placed at the medley on the final day of the competition."

As Ikeda listed off the names of the swimmers, Yukina observed how some of the girls were glowing with pride for being chosen and even smiled when Mitsuki blushed in embarrassment as her name was called a few times. As much as Yukina enjoyed Ikeda's decision for the chosen girls, Ikeda, Reika, and Yukina were waiting for Endo's reaction when the third-year realized her name wasn't called at all.

"Coach." Endo started, her voice barely concealing the anger she tried to quell. "Why hasn't my name been called?"

Ikeda just gave Endo a cold stare. "And why should it be?"

"I'm the best swimmer here!" Endo shouted, causing the girls to jump and move away from the angry third-year. Only Ikeda, Reika, and Yukina kept themselves stable while Kazusa stood protectively towards Mitsuki who would no doubt be the target towards Endo's anger. "Why did you give everything to Kuga!?"

Ikeda finally showed a reaction. She placed the clipboard she previously held into Yukina's hands and gave the angry third-year a viscious glare. "Did you really think your actions had no consequences?"

"I haven't done anything at all!"

"We all know that's a lie." Reika whispered in Yukina's ear, causing the Captain to avert her eyes so she wouldn't laugh in amusement to Endo's punishment.

"You've either skipped or came late to practice since the beginning of second semester last year." Ikeda started.

"That was last year!"

"As well as the practice meet you ruined by insulting the other team's Coach. The sponsor we almost lost because you hated the new fabric of the swimsuits. And don't think I forgot about the swimsuit incident from last year or the fact that Kurosawa wasn't able to swim for weeks after your talk with her last month." Ikeda's words pierced Endo's body as every accusation was bluntly out in the open. "Your actions add up and this is the consequence: you will not be swimming at all during the Prefectural tournament."

"That's not fair!" Endo shouted. Yukina noticed there were tears at the corner of her eyes that threatened to fall down her cheeks. Yukina would have felt bad, but Endo had caused her hell over the past three years since they both joined Shiratorizawa's female swim team. ''You're giving all0 my usual assignments to Kuga! Her times aren't even all that great!"

Ikeda looked at Yukina and motioned for her to give Endo the clipboard. Endo snatched it from Yukina and looked at the results that were detailed in Ikeda's writing.

M. Kuga – 18.43 19.17 21.03

A. Endo – 23.15 22.06 26.07

Endo shook her head and turned her head as her eyes glared at Mitsuki who jumped at the sudden attention.

"This is your fault!" Endo shouted, her body shaking with rage. Endo wanted to throttle the younger swimmer, but even she knew that was stupid and would warrant a suspension from school and the team. And that was the least amount of punishment she would get.

"No, Endo." Ikeda said. Ikeda's words drew all the attention back to her and Endo. "This is your own. We've given you warnings and you've chosen not to listen." Ikeda nodded towards Yukina, letting her take center stage.

"You're officially on probation, starting today." Yukina said, which earned a few gasps and sighs of reliefs from the other girls. "You will not be allowed to swim at all during prefecturals, even as an alternate. You'll be on a strict schedule that Coach made personally just for you and believe me, you do not want to skip any second of it."

A lone tear fell from Endo's eyes, which shocked Yukina. "It's not fair."

"You reap what you sow, Endo." Yukina sighed. Yukina knew Endo loved to swim, but she was tired of her behavior and prayed that this punishment would finally smack some sense into her or else Reika would be the one to do so and she would not hold her friend back this time. "If you want back in, then you need to get your head back in the game."

Ikeda nodded, agreeing with what Yukina said. Ikeda told the girls to leave except Endo who was being told of her strict schedule and the what it would entail from now and until the end of the prefectural tournament. As the girls headed back to the changing rooms, Yukina could hear her gossiping teammates over her shower. As Yukina scrubbed the chlorine, dirt, and sweat off her body, the girl's voices got even louder.

 _I didn't think Ikeda would punish Endo before competition!_

 _It's about time she got screwed, Endo's been messing with the entire time!_

 _Shirabuki, you owe me 1000 yen!_

Yukina shook her head, making the water pouring down on her fly off in different directions as she finally turned off the shower and wrapped her towel around her wet body, walking back to join the rest of the team to change. As Yukina was putting on her school uniform, she noticed the gossip immediately go silent.

Endo had come into the changing room and grabbed her stuff, heading straight to the showers. She walked so fast, Yukina didn't get a chance to see the expression on her face, but no doubt that there would be sadness and anger combined into one. The girls who were still present in the changing room stayed longer than they should, no doubt wanting to see some drama between their captain and the punished Endo, but a quick reprimand and the threat of extra practice from Reika caused them to leave immediately. The changing room only consisted of Yukina, Reika, Mitsuki, Kazusa, and the furious Endo who stepped out of the shower.

Endo's red hair was messy and her blue eyes were rimmed red from crying in the shower in which the water was her only safety and showing her true emotions.

"What?" Endo hissed, immediately pushing through the foursome, and angrily putting on her school uniform, not caring if her wet hair got her sick or created any wet spots on the blue uniform. "Happy to see me gone?"

"Pretty much." Reika smirked, while Kazusa shook her head and Mitsuki and Yukina just stared at Endo in wait, wondering what the girl would do in response.

"This is your fault!" Yukina scoffed at Endo's words and any hint of remorse she had for the girl quickly vanished as she realized Endo was slowly creating her own path of destruction.

"You did this to yourself!" Yukina suddenly shouted, causing the others to jump in shock. Reika always found it scary when Yukina became angered, as she only reached a boiling point when something truly pissed her off. "Don't blame Mitsuki or myself for your failure!"

"I worked my butt off to get into this school and onto the team!" Endo shouted, angry tears curling up at the corner of her eyes.

"And you threw it all away, for what?" Yukina asked, shocking the girl into silence. "A few extra minutes to relax in your room? Going out on the weekends to the movies than attending afternoon practice? Gossiping with the girls in your class about the latest rumor going around school? You want to hate someone, hate yourself. You did this and I'm not gonna stand here and take it as you try to wrestle the blame onto anyone but you."

"You stupid, piece of crap." Endo hissed. "I really hate you."

Yukina shrugged, officially done with Endo. "I don't particularly care for what you have to say anymore. Even you know that if you do something to harm Mitsuki or anyone else on the team, probation would be child's play compared to the expulsion you'll probably get."

"You bitch!" Yukina turned away, not bothering to see what expression that was on Endo's face but did enjoy the sound of cursing that came from the girl's mouth when she punched a nearby locker, injuring her hand, which would immediately remove her from the team and out of her life.

As Yukina exited the changing room, Reika, Mistuki and Kazusa ran after her, slightly shocked at what just happened.

"I didn't expect that at all, but I'm not complaining." Reika said. "If she messed up her hand, she won't be able to swim for quite some time, even after it heals!"

"I thought she was going to punch you!" Kazusa said, fidgeting her fingers nervously. "I honestly don't know what I would've done in your shoes."

"Are you okay, Yuki-senpai?" Mitsuki asked, worried for her captain.

"I'm fine." Yukina said. Her temper had dissolved, but she was still slightly pissed off. "I didn't expect Endo to possibly injure herself. Become angered, yes. Injuring herself, no."

The girls stopped and stared at Yukina as her back faced them as she looked up at the darkening sky, lost in thought.

"Wait." Reika said, suspicion coloring her tone. "Did you plan that?"

Yukina turned around, displaying the small smirk present on her face and a scary look in her gray eyes. "Not entirely." The girls looked at each other before turning their attention to Yukina once again. "I knew the right words to say and hoped she would at least slap me since Endo's temper is like a firework. If she slapped me, my swimsuit wouldn't be able to cover that up and Ikeda-sensei would have to remove her from the team for quite some time. Endo injuring herself was a bonus."

"Damn." Kazusa said, slightly impressed at Yukina's calculating nature.

"Sometimes I forget how scary you can be when you're pissed off." Reika said, but was impressed when her friend showed off this cold nature of hers.

"Scary." Mitsuki said. "You're scary, Yuki-senpai."

Yukina shrugged her shoulders. "I guess, but I don't want anything happening to you or the team. But I'm still pissed."

Kazusa and Reika shared a look, nodding in unison as their thought process was the same. The girls linked their arms into Yukina's and started to drag her towards the opposite side of campus with Mitsuki racing to catch up.

"What the heck are you doing!?" Yukina shouted. Despite her being the tallest, Reika and Kazusa's combined strengths were enough to keep her locked in and forcibly dragged to god knows where.

"Cheering you up." Kazusa said. "We know exactly what'll calm you down."

"And by what, we mean who." Reika said.

"And by who, we mean your interesting volleyball Ace." The girls laughed at the embarrassed blush that covered Yukina's face who just shook her head and let her friends drag her off to Wakatoshi and the rest of the volleyball boys.

* * *

"Now a few more questions, and we'll be done."

"Okay."

Wakatoshi sat across from Hamasaki Yuuna, a popular journalist and writer for _Monthly Volleyball!_ who was interviewing the Ace for the latest issue of the popular sports magazine. The middle-aged women was dressed professionally in a purple blouse and dark skirt as she tapped her heels against the leg of the chair she sat in, writing a few notes in her journal before she looked back up at him.

"What is your goal for this year in volleyball?" Hamasaki asked, her brown eyes sharp and ready to decipher any hidden meanings behind any of Wakatoshi's words.

"To conquer nationals." Wakatoshi plainly said. Every time he did an interview, he got asked that question every single time and gave the same answer. He suspected it had to do with Washijo's interference of providing a list of pre-approved topics that wouldn't damage the school's reputation.

"Shiratorizawa is a school of national acclaim from its high graduation rate and most of its sports teams rising high in their respective competitions every single year. Despite your team losing at Nationals and getting third place, your boys have picked up some major attention. How does the pressure of being the Miyagi champions translate to your daily school life? Is there pressure to remain on top even in the classroom?"

"I do not believe academic success is the same as winning in sports competitions, although willpower and perseverance are two factors that are crucial to both. If one easily gives into pressure, they are the ones who lose the most as they could never contend with the pressure that victory entails. My team does not give in easily to anyone or anything. We welcome all challengers, not matter how big or small."

Hamasaki smiled in approval, liking what Wakatoshi said. She wrote a few notes down and made sure her recorder was still on and in use.

"With the Interhigh coming up in a few weeks, what do you expect from your competition? There are rumors that Aoba Johsai was recently defeated at a practice match by some school, although their principle setter and Captain, Oikawa Toru, wasn't present until the very end."

Wakatoshi frowned slightly, not enjoying how Aoba Johsai was defeated easily by this school he had yet to learn of. "With Oikawa out, I'm not surprised that Aoba Johsai lost. Despite his team losing to us each year, Oikawa has a natural habit of drawing out the best abilities from his teammates. They failed because he was not present at the beginning. If Oikawa was there, I doubt that Aoba Johsai would lose."

"That's good to hear." Hamasaki smiled. Wakatoshi glanced over to the team who was talking softly, in order not to disturb the interview as they cleaned up and started putting some of the equipment away with Jin's guidance as Washijo and Saitou left earlier for a staff meeting. "Now for the last question, Ushijima-kun."

"Okay."

"You're known for being quite the opponent on the court and have gained numerous fans because of your talent." Hamasaki started, but Wakatoshi noticed there was a gleam of intrigue in her eyes and wondered where this question would lead too. "Do you have any romance going on in your life to help you with the pressure of being such a well-renowned player?"

Wakatoshi was slightly shocked, although he didn't display it and kept his usual neutral expression on his face. Of all the interviews he did in the past, not one has ever directly asked him about his personal life. The sound of a familiar laugh caused both Wakatoshi and Hamasaki to turn towards the source, even though Wakatoshi already knew who it came from.

Wakatoshi saw Yukina through the open door of the gym as she laughed at something Reika had said with Kazusa and Mitsuki looking on. Luckily for Wakatoshi, Hamasaki was turned towards the boys rather than the girls who were slowly approaching the gym but paused when they noticed Wakatoshi was doing his interview that he told them about earlier in the week. Wakatoshi's eyes found Yukina's and he nodded in greeting as she gave him a small, yet awkward smile that held only respect for her friend. Hamasaki turned back to Wakatoshi and he made no visible indication that he just focused on Yukina when she asked him that question.

"Romance is a distraction to my play." Wakatoshi said. "It wouldn't provide me with the results I need in volleyball so I don't intend to seek it out.

Hamasaki simply stared at him thoughtfully and nodded her head in acceptance towards the answer he gave her. "Okay, thank you Ushijima-kun and good luck to you in the competitions to come." Wakatoshi nodded and watched as Hamasaki left the gym with the few associates that came with her to Shiratorizawa. Hamasaki passed the girls, who didn't notice the look she gave to them as they spoke to the boys who greeted them happily.

"Oi, Ushijima." Reika said as she pulled Yukina towards the Ace. "Cheer this one up, she's in a pissy mood."

"Are you okay?" Wakatoshi asked Yukina as she was placed in front of him as their friends left to talk with each other.

Yukina frowned when she thought back to today's earlier events. "I'm fine, it's just Endo drama as usual."

Wakatoshi frowned at hearing Endo's name, remembering the first time he met the angry swimmer behind the pool where she physically attacked Yukina. "Did she try to hurt you again?"

"Not really." Yukina said, looking up to Wakatoshi who had her full attention. "She's been indefinitely benched now that she's injured."

"Seriously!?" Tendou shouted from the other side of the gym. He held a volleyball in his hands and was telling Reika of the details of Wakatoshi's interview. Yukina wondered how he was able to hear them from far away. Maybe he was a mind reader. "How'd that happen?"

"The idiot slammed her own hand against the metal locker." Reika snorted. "It was glorious."

"Yuki here planned out the entire thing." Kazusa said as she helped Shirabu pick up a few stray balls that were on the ground. "Our captain is quite devious when she needs to be."

Yukina blushed as Wakatoshi tilted his head, trying to figure the swimmer out. Wakatoshi placed his hand on the top of her head and patted it awkwardly, hoping that would calm her down.

"As long as you're okay, that's alright with me." Wakatoshi said, causing Yukina to flush an even deeper red which brought amusement to their friends. "You should not be dealing with such a trivial person before your competition starts."

Yukina shook her head, effectively causing Wakatoshi's hand to fall off her head immediately. "It's okay."

"Sorry if that was too much."

Yukina's hair was slightly messy as her braid was slowly coming undone from her shaking. "It's okay. It's not like it wasn't welcoming, 'cause it was. Not too welcoming but just enough, you know? Your touch was great, but not in the sense of – " Yukina put her head in her hands while Wakatoshi just watched the blushing girl in front of him, used to the rambling she always did ever since they first met. Yukina looked back up to Wakatoshi, a little less red than before. "You're right. We all need to be ready for our competitions."

"Of course." Wakatoshi said. "The Interhigh begins in a few weeks."

"And my birthday!" Tendou shouted as he, Reika and the others approached Wakatoshi and Yukina. Shirabu rolled his eyes at Tendou's usual enthusiasm, but looked amused.

"We know." Shirabu said. "You've been shouting it all month long and won't shut up about it."

"Don't be jealous because you won't become a magnificent eighteen until next year, Kenjirou." Tendou teased the younger setter, but as usual, Shirabu rolled his eyes at Tendou and ignored the third-year.

"Do you guys have any competition when it comes to swimming?" Reon asked the girls, wondering about their sport.

"In Miyagi, we don't." Kazusa said. "It's at Nationals where the competition is fierce and where everyone is fighting to win."

"Got that right." Reika said proudly, her chin tutted upwards. "We're the number one swim team in Miyagi and that hasn't changed at all."

"I see you're laughably confident, Reika-chan." Tendou said. Reika frowned and grabbed the front of Tendou's shirt, bringing the tall middle blocker to her level.

"Don't make me hurt you, Toothpick." Reika warned Tendou, eventually releasing the redhead as he massaged his chest lightly. Jin just shook his head at Tendou, wondering if he'll ever learn.

"I can't wait for the Interhigh!" Goshiki shouted. "I'll crush all the competition and become the best ace!"

"Good luck with that." Wakatoshi said, earning laughter from his friends as Goshiki blanched in embarrassment.

"I haven't become regular for nothing!" Goshiki said, just as enthusiastic as before.

"Congrats, Gosihiki-kun!" Mitsuki said, nodding her head in excitement for her classmate and friend.

"Don't sell yourself short, Mitsuki." Kazusa said. "This one here just got a regular position on the team as well."

"So cool, Kuga-san!" Goshiki said. He ran from his friends and grabbed a ball out of the cart, ready to spike and show off for the girls. "I'll show you all how an Ace can succeed!" Goshiki warmed up quickly and spiked the ball as hard as possible. It hit the net and fell onto his side of the court, causing Goshiki to turn red in embarrassment at his friend's laughter.

"Well, that was . . . interesting." Mistsuki said.

"I'm guessing that wasn't good." Yukina asked Wakatoshi, as she was confused on what just happened.

"No." Wakatoshi said. "That would result in a point for the other team."

"I'm surprised you didn't know that." Semi said. "I know you focus on swimming, but you should know a few basic moves and penalties from volleyball. Right?"

Yukina averted her eyes and Yamagata frowned. "You _have_ been to a volleyball game, right Kurosawa?"

"No." Yukina admitted. She looked back up to Wakatoshi who seemed somewhat shocked (well shocked enough of what would be shown on his usual neutral expression).

"Wait." Tendou said, pulling his hair in shock. "You've never been to a volleyball game?"

"No." Yukina said, blushing in embarrassment. "I usually focus on swimming, so volleyball isn't the first thing on my mind."

"How is that possible, Kurosawa?" Reon asked. "I don't think I've met anyone at the school who hasn't been to at least one volleyball game. Whether it's ours or the girls' team."

"Does watching a recap on tv count?"

"No." the boys said in unison, shaking their heads at Yukina words.

"It's not like the girls ever went to a volleyball game!" Yukina said, gesturing her hands towards Reika, Kazusa, and Mitsuki who stood around, smiling in amusement. "Right?"

"My cousin plays volleyball at Teiko Middle." Kazusa said. "I've been to two games."

"I saw one of Shiratorizawa's matches when I was in elementary school." Mitsuki said. "I think that's when I first heard about Ushijima-senpai."

"I've watched a junior team play before." Reika said.

"That junior team consisted of your brothers and their friends play volleyball in your backyard." Yukina argued. "When we were twelve. And that's an excuse."

"It's not an excuse if it's the truth."

"Reika!"

"I'm sure that Kurosawa-senpai is going to cheer us on!" Goshiki said. "Right!?"

"I'm sure a certain someone would be better at persuading Yuki-chan to come to our games." Tendou whispered into Semi's ear, who just smirked in amusement. "Hey Wakatoshi, what do you think?"

Wakatoshi looked up from some documents in his hand and towards his friends. "I don't mind, but its Kurosawa's choice. None of us can force her to go to our games."

All the boys but Wakatoshi turned to Yukina with a look, but Tendou gave her a sly smirk which caused the swimmer to turn red and look away.

"Even if I did, I'm pretty sure our competitions schedule clash with one another." Yukina admitted. "Our competitions start early in the morning and it takes forever to check in."

"Are those excuses, Yuki-chan?" Tendou pouted. "Do you not want to come and see us win all the matches?"

Yukina blushed heavily. Before the swimmer could say anything, a phone started to ring. Hearing the familiar ringtone, Yukina ran to get her phone, but Tendou was faster. Tendou grabbed Yukina's phone from the floor where the girls left their bags and jackets. Seeing a name on the screen, Tendou frowned when he realized it was a guys' name. The middle blocker didn't want anyone getting in the way of his OTP.

"Who's Hishikawa Satoshi, Yuki-chan?" Yukina's eyes widened and she attempted to grab her phone from Tendou's hands, but failed due to his height.

"Tendou, I need my phone." Yukina said. "Now."

"Tell me!" Tendou started to run around the gym and Yukina was forced to chase him. Wakatoshi and the others just watched, but let out a sigh since Tendou wasn't going to stop now. "Who is he?"

"Just give me my phone!" Yukina shouted, shocking Tendou. Wakatoshi saw the irritation that swept over Yukina's face, forcing him into action. Wakatoshi gave Jin the papers he held in his hand and walked over to Tendou, plucking the phone out of his hands and placing it into Yukina's. She gave him a look of gratitude before accepting the call and putting the phone to her ear.

"Yes, Satoshi?"

" _Yuki-nii!"_ a childlike voice shouted.

"Yuki-nii?" Tendou asked. He turned towards Reika who just shook her head at his previous actions. The boys all looked towards Reika since they knew she would have the answers they wanted.

"Little brother." Reika said. She turned away from their questioning looks and just watched Yukina carefully as she talked to Satoshi.

Tendou frowned, not liking that that was the only answer he got, but when he noticed the careful expression on both Yukina and Reika's faces, he wisely held his tongue for the first time ever. As Yukina spoke on the phone to Satoshi, the rest of the girls helped the volleyball boys clean up from their earlier practice. When they finished, they left the gym, but when Reika noticed Wakatoshi staying behind to watch over Yukina, she smirked in amusement.

* * *

"I told you we didn't have to do anything." Reika gloated, earning smiles and a few bits of laughter from the group except for Tendou as they walked outside to get dinner at the dining hall.

"I need them to hurry up and date." Tendou pouted, not liking the development of how is OTP wasn't accelerating enough for him.

"This isn't some weird shojo manga that you've read, Tendou." Semi spoke up as he looked at his teammate, wondering if his friend thought Wakatoshi and Yukina's relationship would develop _that_ fast. "I mean, seriously, did you think they would fall in love first sight?"

"No, but come on!" Tendou shouted, surprising the group as he turned around and gave them all a rare, yet serious look. "Wakatoshi needs to get some love in his life."

"It doesn't mean it has to be Kurosawa." Yamagata remarked. "Plus, why do you care so much?"

"Why not?"

"Maybe because from what I've seen, Wakatoshi likes his life private." Jin said. "He's not just going to tell anyone his life story."

"Why do you care so much?" Reika asked, pressing Yamagata's question even further and staring at Tendou hard. "Why can't you leave them be?"

Tendou sighed and stared so intensely at Reika, it caused the girl to step back. "Wakatoshi-kun loves volleyball, but what happens when he plays in the future and gets injured? He'll be by himself and nobody will be there to take care of him. He'll be alone and angry with nobody by his side to love. Excuse me for looking out for my friend!"

"Tendou-san, that's a bit dark." Shirabu frowned, not liking how the middle blocker thought about Wakatoshi.

"Yuki isn't Ushijima's pillow." Kazusa commented. "I'm pretty sure he can take care of himself and she can take care of herself."

"Back off, toothpick." Reika warned, gaining back some confidence after Tendou's revelation. "Just leave them alone and they'll figure it out themselves."

Tendou snorted, causing Reika to narrow her eyes at him. "That's rich, coming from you Reika-chan."

"Excuse me?"

"You want them to date as much as I want to!" Tendou shouted. "Don't be a hypocrite!"

"Tendou!" everyone else shouted, stepping back a bit as Reika and Tendou got ready to spar.

"I'm not trying to force a relationship down their throats! Reika fried back, her eyes ablaze in anger at Tendou. "Ushijima himself said he doesn't want to date and Yukina isn't someone to seek out a relationship."

"Why not!?" Tendou's height seemed to dwarf over Reika as he leaned over the swimmer who stepped back once again. "Yuki-chan is more than attractive and I'm kinda surprised why she hasn't dated anyone before."

"That's none of your business!" Reika said. "Has anyone ever told you that your persistence isn't attractive, but annoying?"

Tendou was about to shout at Reika, but he smirked instead. "So, you think I'm attractive?"

Reika's face turned red and Tendou laughed until she punched him in his side. "Eh!?"

When Tendou could breathe once again, he laughed while Reika cursed in anger. "It's okay, you don't have to lie to yourself."

"Shut up, Toothpick!" The others just stared dumbfounded, all wondering how Tendou and Reika could quickly switch from arguing about their friends and now too each other. Reika turned towards Reon who just smiled in amusement at the angry swimmer and the middle blocker. "How the hell are you all friends with this fool!?"

"That's a story on its own." Reon answered, laughing as Tendou grinned confidently at his friends. "We won't have time for that tonight."

"These two are idiots." Kazusa said, shaking her head at how fast the conversation turned.

"Instead of those two fighting over Ushijima-san and Kurosawa-san, they should just date instead." Shirabu said, stoic as usual.

"It'll be a cold day in hell if that ever happened."

* * *

" _When are you coming home?" Satoshi asked. "I miss you!"_

"I'll come home soon." Yukina said, hoping that would reassure her younger brother. She didn't hear anything on the other end but shuffling feet, so she assumed that Satoshi was just rushing around the house. "Shouldn't you be doing your homework by now?"

" _I don't have any!"_ Satoshi protested, his voice slightly raised higher which indicated he was lying. Yukina missed Satoshi's usual antics which were divided when he wanted to play pranks on her _._

"I find that very hard to believe."

" _It's true!" Satoshi said. "You're never gonna guess what happened today!"_

"What happened this time?"

" _Dad and I were at the grocery store today to buy Mom's favorite sna–"_ Yukina's smile dropped as she attempted to focus on Satoshi's story, but a wave of anger seemed to wash over her. Yukina was rigid as the hand that held her phone squeezed it so hard, she had to force herself to relax so she wouldn't harm herself. Or break her phone.

"Satoshi." Yukina said, trying to get her brother to stop talking.

" – _and then Dad grabbed some apples before we left to pay –"_

"Satoshi. . ." Satoshi still didn't stop.

" – _the entire mountain of apples fell down and rolled all over the floor!" Satoshi's laugh was loud and carefree, but Yukina was not enjoying the conversation anymore._

"SATOSHI." Yukina's anger rose and as much as she tried to control it, she knew she would snap soon.

" _Dad was so embarrassed he paid for all the apples that fell and Mom laughed at him when I told her what happened!"_

" **SATOSHI!"** Yukina shouted. Her voice was so loud at that moment, it echoed throughout the entire gym and she let out a breath of relief, until she realized she snapped at her naïve little brother. Satoshi was completely innocent in everything and he was just being a loud child without any reservations. A truly, innocent child.

"Satoshi. . ." Yukina said softly, hoping her younger brother wasn't going to cry. Despite being a child, the boy could control his emotions quite well and knew that unnecessary tantrums weren't something she or her family took at all. "I'm so –"

" _You do this all the time!" Satoshi shouted, causing Yukina's eyes to widen in shock. "Why are you so mean to – Ah!"_

"Satoshi, is something wrong?"

" _He's being cut off to do homework and go eat."_ A woman's voice answered, which caused Yukina to smile softly at the familiar voice. _"Go and help your father, Satoshi."_

" _But – "_

" _Go!"_ Yukina smiled lightly at her brother's expense. No doubt the young boy was pouting in a corner or groaning about the fact that he had to do his homework. Even if he was a kid, Satoshi was too high-spirited most of the time and preferred to play with his friends and teammates from the soccer club than sit down and study. When Yukina heard Satoshi's retreating footsteps, the woman spoke up again.

" _Hello, Yukina."_

"Hi, Mom." Yukina said, with a touch of sadness in her voice. Noticing how quiet it was in the gym, Yukina turned around to see only Wakatoshi standing alone, both of their bags in his hands. When Yukina's eyes searched the gym to find where the others went, but Wakatoshi just mouthed _dinner_ , causing Yukina to nod in acceptance. Wakatoshi was about to wait outside, not wanting to disturb Yukina speaking to her family, but Yukina shook her head. Wakatoshi just watched her speak instead.

"I'll be home soon, I promise." Yukina said, hoping that would reassure her mother. "I'll see if I can try and make it back before the competition starts." Before either mother or daughter could say anything, a beeping sound came on Yukina's phone and she looked to see that her phone was about to die from low battery. As it cut off, Yukina just stared at the darkened screen in thought, not realizing how Wakatoshi watched her carefully.

Before either could say anything, Yukina silently walked towards Wakatoshi to grab her stuff and wait at the door as the Ace made sure everything was put away before he locked the gym doors. As Yukina and Wakatoshi were walking back to the dining hall to join their friends for food and talk, the air was heavy around them. Wakatoshi walked behind as Yukina purposely kept a distance between, but Wakatoshi's stares started to unnerve Yukina, making her stop in place as Wakatoshi stopped and waited for the swimmer to turn around face him.

"Yes, Ushijima-san?" Yukina asked, but her back was still in front of the Ace, rigid and unmoving to face Wakatoshi whose concern wasn't entirely unwelcome, but Yukina wasn't in the exact mood to talk.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Yukina said, ignoring the oblivious topic that he was referring to. "I told you that Endo is taken care of. She won't be a prob–"

"As much as I approve of Endo not being able to harm you, I'm concerned about _**you**_ right now." Wakatoshi said. "You were tense when you talked to your family and you're still tense now. Do you feel unsafe or uncomfortable at home?"

Yukina's eyes widened slightly at Wakatoshi's kind words, silently praising him for his concern. Although at the same time, she did not feel comfortable sharing her entire life story with the volleyball Ace that she just met at least a month ago. Wakatoshi wasn't Reika, a positive figure that's helped her through the darkest moments in her life so far. In his defense, Reika was also someone who happened to be at the right place at such a dark time in her life.

Yukina finally faced Wakatoshi, but just like Wakatoshi himself, she had a neutral expression on her face that hid how she truly felt now.

"Maybe one day I'll tell you about my life, Ushijima-san." Yukina said. Wakatoshi noticed that she was still rigid, but only slightly relaxed. Wanting to change the topic, Yukina immediately thought of the event that would be coming up in a few weeks. "Speaking of life, when are you going home for your mother's birthday?"

"The weekend after Tendou's birthday." Wakatoshi answered. Yukina noticed that this time, he was the one in thought while she was observing the Ace carefully. Yukina saw how well his expression was put together, barely showing animosity or happiness that would signify his thoughts of returning home. Yukina concluded that Ushijima Wakatoshi is a riddle that will be hard to find out. "When I come back, the Interhigh will begin and I'll be playing then."

"Are you happy to go home?"

"I suppose." Wakatoshi said, with the usual neutral expression on his face. Yukina just nodded in acceptance. "Some relatives and work associates will come over to the house and we'll talk, wish my mother a happy birthday, eat and they'll return home. Nothing too much."

Yukina simply accepted Wakatoshi's words and both captains decided they were out late enough and continued their walk to the dining hall to join their friends. The dark mood above them lifted and the distance shortened, but Yukina didn't drop the neutral mask she wore. Yukina's lack of emotion was clearly on display for the others, but they didn't comment on it and just spoke about the upcoming Interhigh and Swim Prefectural. As Jin was telling everyone a story about an incident that happened at last year's Interhigh, Wakatoshi and Yukina were in deep thought, wondering how the other could throw on a mask and not let any emotion show for anyone, and not even themselves.

 _The masks we wear, Yukina thought._

* * *

 _A/N: HELLO AGAIN! I'm sorry for not updating in the past month. I recently moved into a new apartment and classes started back up for me at university, so updating wasn't on the top of my priority list. Since i'm back in school now, **updates will be random** so please look out for them. Follow the story to keep up when i update so you'll get that notification in your email. In order for you all not to wait so long for another update, i'll post an Author's Note and warn you if there'll be a temporary update. It'll be replaced with the actual content, so look out for that. Also, i noticed that people were having trouble identifying some characters, so i'll go back and change that. They'll be some minor changes in the story when i go back to fix that, or anything else that was troublesome to the readers or myself. I'll let you know in the next update what's been changed, so look forward to that. A major change in the overall story is that **i'm changing the rating from T to M.** There will be explicit content in the future, but i'll warn you from now on when that happens. Please remember to **review** so i can get your opinion on what you thought about each chapter!_

 **NEXT CHAPTER: Hello and Goodbye**


End file.
